Araluen's Exigency
by PulserRay
Summary: TO Flying Hamburger; thx! After the Royal Ranger the story now continues, fate and future begins to unfold. Dark history mixes with the present. An unknown ally, amends with new friends, new family. This fight could test their limits of what you call a friend.What is in the WIND to be the only step for certain victory or bring more harm? Disclaimers in story. Sequel in Planning!
1. Chapter 1 The Uprise

_**Hi all, before you read this story ill make the notice up here, i probably will mention this at the end. Disclaimers will be posted every few so chapters, i suppose the first chapter isn't at a prime state, ill look into it.**_

 _ **T** **his fanfiction story has snipits of the whole rangers apprentice series by John F. and Brotherband chronicles books 1-4.**_

 _ **I want to point out that I haven't read the 5th brotherband book, Scorpion Mountain yet. So I won't be making any referrals from that story, no worries of spoilers for that.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Uprise**

A clouded, small, but built figure walks into the tangy old bar where all the sleazy sailors drink away their nights. His boots thumps as he walks through the rough tavern. He looks around making eye contact with everyone in the place, his eyes show no emotion but some dark light behind them. Everyone returns to their own conversations. He brings up the nearest stool and sits down on the counter. The innkeeper wipes some mugs with his grimy cloth. The figure looks at the innkeepers hand with slight disgust.

"What can I get yah ye fore'gner?" innkeeper asks.

"Nothing, but information, I suppose you might have a bit of that in your noggin' of yours?" with a silky smooth but imminent low threat stressed in each word.

The innkeeper looks at the small figure with surprise but recovers with a toothy smile, people around here always ask for information, good business aside from the drinks around.

" Why of course! What would you like to know? I have steady price for what information you would like!" with a high pitched voice, flustered with pleasure.

The stranger looks at him with unmoving, icy eyes. -Doesn't say anything. The innkeeper starts to shift nervously. He soon realizes how young this man is. But according to his eyes he also realizes that this is also a stranger that probably shouldnt be meddled with.

"Why, sea to air, air to sea, we can…ah… come to… some agreement.. of course that can be arranged" with some obvious attempt to be good-naturedly.

The shadowy figure nods, he slides his hands across the rough surface of the bar counter. 5 kroners appeared.

"Now there is more where these came from, however it depends on how easily you would cooperate" he stops waiting for the innkeeper to nod in acceptance. "what do you know about the treaty set place between the Araluen and Skandia?"

"Ah.. what I know is that it was …" gulps nervously "was.. a treaty set uniting terms with the legendary Ranger, Will, and legendary Ranger Halt. It was also because to attempted invasion force of the Temujai of the eastern steppes."

Figure nods with acceptance of the information, "where do you think I can find this Ranger Will?"

Tavern keeper responds

"Aye, you can find him by Castle Araluen" in more of a silent voice. "Rumors say that there is a girl apprentice being trained by Ranger Will himself! Quite an extraordinary piece of…..idea" the innkeeper amended looking nervously.

"Quite intriguing, well thank you kind sir, here's your 5 kroners and 2 more for your cooperation, have a nice day" and then immediately walks out. The tavern keeper looks at the swinging door the figure just went out, he thinks, well that was certainly an interesting confrontation.

ooo

Around noon, the figure arrives at Ranger Will's cabin. No one was around so he sat on the porch leaving Phoenix grazing through the grass. He takes out a piece of bread and some jam and had a quick meal. -And dozed off on the steps waiting for the Ranger to come back. Soon enough he heard the digga-dum digga-dum of the 2 horses, Tug and Bumper he thinks. He lay still keeping his breathing even. Hearing Pritchard in his mind, having him reminded "keep your breathing even, so your unsuspecting presence being suspected." He smiles a bit of the thought, oh he will have to talk to this Greybeard Halt about an unfortunate death of a great man. And one of the forthmost "relieved ranger".

Ranger Will and Maddie noisey chatter bubbles down to a low murmur, taking this cue they obviously have noticed him. He hears "Be careful this man is armed… armed with a long bow too I might also add…"

Madelyn chitters back, "Of course I see a longbow how do you miss that obvious piece of weapon?"

The grizzled ranger didn't reply, he cautiously motions Maddie to join him, and have his bow down but not drawn, he can draw, aim, shoot in less than a second so there wasn't really much threat… yet. Under the cover, the figure talks, surprising both of them that the voice is evidently really young and also awake.

"Didn't your mentor teach you anything about stealth walking? You two are like two bulls that smelt gorlog's underwear." Ranger Will froze, Maddie too not sure about how the effect of mentioning gorlog was a big deal, but did notice the stealth walking piece of information. Ranger Will replies, "Who should this fellow be?"

The figure stands up abruptly and quickly at lightning speed, stretches and says "Well lets figure that out shall we?" Ranger Will took a double take; the tone was almost like Halt's however, he's not going to let this hooligan know that…maybe not yet. "I am a person, lying on this door step, your dog hasn't bitten me, which by the way she's a good girl, I carry a long bow, have a horse, obviously waiting for you two to arrive…let you judge Ranger"

Ranger Will processed this, with carefully picked words, "That is correct, we don't know who you are and I have no doubt that long bow of yours is a not a bluff and very well you can use it" assessing this figure infront of him, knowing when he was training as an apprentice with Halt, he was on the smaller side, however now can draw a full scale longbow. Never letting size underestimate anything.

"Let's cut the carrot short and why are you here, specifically at my cabin?" the cloaked person didn't respond directly to Will's question, instead he replies

"Hey, I got some coffee freshly grounded from the Arridan country. They make good coffee I'll tell you that" then he adds meaningfully,

"I'll leave all my weapons here" and begins to discard everything literally, saxes, a well-tempered and balanced sword, longbow… Will thought, well we have 2 rangers, one riot one ranger as the saying goes, if this man causes any trouble they can deal with him easily.

ooo

They all went into the cabin, Maddie goes out and tends Bumper and Tug. Leaving Will and him inside. Will savours the cup of arridan coffee, its been a long while since he had these rich aroma of good coffee. Araluen makes great coffee, but arrida, the best. The figure hasn't taken off his cloak, when he did, Will realizes how young he was, 17 about he was guessing.

"So, you wanted to know why I am here, maybe I should introduce myself before I go on" Will shakes his thoughts and focuses. "I am Jack, apprenticed to the deceased Ranger Pritchard, I am a half fledged apprentice ranger, second apprentice Ranger Pritchard ever taught, after Halt."

"I specialize axe, saxes, hand to hand, longbow, sword and little kinks taught during training. I realize the importance of getting to Halt, a letter to Halt. Aside from that we have larger and graver news I gathered while in the eastern steppes"

He lets that sink into will's mind. Before he lets Will say anything, he continues,

"Araluen is in danger, the Temujai is mounting an invasion for targeting Araluen kingdom, how will they attack? By sea, something about Araluens causing a problem and loss, during the battle of Skandia. So combining forces with the Magyaran pirates for transporting and helping the attack, they plan to wipe out you guys in 1 year or less. As far as their plan carries." He perfectly executes a raised eyebrow at the mention of the battle in skandia.

"So, how are you doing tonight Ranger Will?"

* * *

 _ **~~Hello fellow readers,**_

 _ **Yep.. pretty much my first story ever written. Cover image-I found a map in google of Araluen and its surrounding kingdoms, so if you all can see it clearly, it can give you a rough idea of where they are.**_

 _ **As story progresses suspense (I love 'em too), romance, and action will increase. Any reviews for suggestions, I will gladly fit it in somewhere.**_

 _ **(So far one Guest has made a suggestion and has been put into consideration-Thank you- Halt's side of view is currently in chapter 5.)**_

 _ **Any corrections needed to be corrected please note it, I will promptly try to find and correct so the story will be better, like soft butter spread on bread.**_

 _ **Disclaiming: Characters mentioned here on out, belongs to John F. Original author, any one else mentioned are made up by me.**_

 _ **Cover photo found on google images, not mine. Until I can manage to find the book I have that has the map, so I can take a picture of it, I will be using that for now.**_

 **That's the end of my mumbling :D**

 **Pulse out**


	2. Chapter 2 Shock and Awe

Chapter 2 Shock and Awe

Jack pours another cup of coffee in his mug, and takes a sip. Will sits directly across, Maddie already went upstairs and called the night. Will takes a breath and sighs. Then he replies "Hmm, I can't say what can we do now, I am not sure if I can trust you quite yet."

Jack nods in understanding.

"And the fact that Ranger Pritchard was a great man and he only taught you a swill bit of skills before he died?"

Jack confirms "Yes that's right, taught me when I was a really young lad, and figured that he felt his time had come, all things came into one, he decided to take me in for a few months teaching me how to use the bow and basics, he wrote a lot of the things I needed to learn and gave it to me, told me to burn it, and may I add loved to use this phrase, burn it after I have practiced until I don't get it wrong."

Will nods in agreement.

"He also wanted me of course, a big part of the reason is to give the letter to Halt only, no one else. So it has been with me even when that time I almost got burned alive, I had to leave it in my boots. That's a story for later"

Will listens intently, then starts "-well I see, I should probably access your skills while you're here too"

Jack brings a smile on his face, and asks "Why, do you believe I might be some assassin trying to murder you? Your past definitely precedes you , and so far no one succeeded to kill you"

Will smiles grimly " No I don't believe you can, but i can never be too over cautious, but I'm not the person I am concerned about"

Realization dawns to Jack's eyes.

"Ah, Maddie, is she your daughter or something?"

Will scoffs, "I'm more of her mentor and godfather to her, she is rather also a very important person."

He thinks, until I find out more about him, I'll keep the fact Maddie is also the crown princess, heir to the throne, daughter of King Horace and Queen Cassandra.

"Alright my bones are aching we'll talk about this tomorrow" Will yawns and rises from his chair. Before he was able to invite Jack inside instead.

"Good night Ranger" Jack says tiredly, and walks out the door goes to the stable to tend Phoenix and then goes rolling up in a tent, which Will was impressed on how short amount of time it took for him to set the tent up.

The grizzled beard ranger settles down and lies on the bed, and his last drifting thoughts were about what will they do about the opposing nation of the Temujai…

ooo

Will wakes up to a sound of loud laughter coming from outside. He gets up and dresses, and moves down the front porch

He sees Maddie chasing Jack hearing the shout of "I will get you for that!" while jack taunts "See if you slow girls can catch me!" and runs faster sprinting away. Well, i'm not going to disturb their fun, Maddie needs someone around her age to fool around with, Will thought. He begins towards the water bin, figuring it needs to be filled up for the day, but instead he found a full barrel of water. Nearby was Jack's horse grazing there, noticed the some water barrels packed on the pony, he went over and unpacked the barrels. he figured it was Jack that filled the barrel up in the morning. Will talks softly to the mare, "Who's a good girl?" and produces an apple and feeds her. Her eyes seemed to say"Thanks! Do you happen to have anymore?" while poking around Will's cloak.

"Sorry these are for Bumper and Tug, that one you just ate was for me" apologizes to her and gives her a good rub by the mane and walks towards the stable and tends Bumper and Tug. He noticed that it was silent now. After he walks back out the front and sees Maddie trying to look for Jack in the woods. He noticed a sudden flutter cloth near a bush and tree. As Will peered closer, he saw the distinctive movement of the cloak blending in the background, impressive he thought he is very still. And then he got his longbow, draws and fire. He adds, what about being shot at unsuspectingly?

THUNK! The arrow pierces the bark right above Jack's head, his eyes darted towards the direction of the shot, and sees Will drinking from the barrel. He looks to where Maddie was, then pulls out the arrow and nocks, and shoots back right to the beam. He remembers Pritchard saying "Don't shoot too close or else he moves you might kill him, instead far enough but close to startle him"

Will suddenly, like a sixth sense, that had kept him alive all these years, shifts his bow and hits the bow out of its trajectory. Jack took a moment to be impressed at that speed. Will was surprised himself, the last time he did that was when they were in Nihon-Ja and the enemy was firing at Emperor Shigeru, he managed to hit an arrow out of the air. Suddenly SPASHH! Maddie comes up from behind Jack and gives him a head full of water.

"HA! There, who is the loser now?" and tried to hold in the laughter, Will stifles a laugh and calls out the Jack with a straight face he can muster, but the evidence was too visible, "You missed."

Jack looks at them both incredulously, shakes his head and says "Right, after you making Phoenix a slave to you forever now huh?"

Will raises his eyebrows, he noticed him giving an apple to her… and he laughs, shaking uncontrollably. What an interesting morning.

"Alright Maddie, help Jack dry him up we need to eat, we must get to the castle and talk, we have a meeting with some old friends"

They ate and had some of the arridan coffee Jack brewed, and they started to packing things up for the trip. Jack walks up to Will and asks

"How good is she with that sling of hers?" gesturing to Maddie.

"Probably enough to kill or knock a full hearty skandian to a drooling idiot, you might want to be careful around her" Will replies without even looking, concealing a smile when he thinks about Evanlyn, knocking Yusal out, with her own sling back in Arrida.

"Huh, so is she your friends daughter, or like an orphan, or some nobles daughter who were decided to send her away? Or all that combined?"

Will laughs at the thought, "Orphan? She has parents alright, your pretty close on how it all started, but she decided to take on the next 4 years of apprenticeship being a ranger. Astounded her parents I should say." "Why do you ask?"

Jack nods slowly, "Well you mentioned she was important, so if we get attacked, I wonder if I have to see if I need to keep an eye on her, so I can provide help if needed", then he adds with a ghost smile, "Also the importance of her presence, because if we need to lose one on the way, we can" he smiles giving Will the notion that he was only kidding.

"Well I was more worried that she would need to take care of your bacon first" Will remarks.

There was an odd silence between them, and then Jack says, "I shouldn't think so, she probably would die first than help me."

"Oh, and why is that?"

Jack leaves the question hanging while he walks away doing a final check over and checks his sword. He sighs; he is going have to start scrubbing a speck of rust off now tonight and make some more arrows. They all set out, Maddie, had a scrunched up face, turning away and winces every time she turns around checking, seeing Jack.

Will leans over with a low voice and asks " Whats the matter?"

Maddie grunts and said "I playfully shot him with my sling, meaningfully to miss, and then he fell down, fakes pain, rushed over and began to apologize, turns out, he caught the pellet, and laughs at me. I thought he was actually hurt!"

Then all this dawns to Will, so that's why he was asking about her sling, and laughs. Maddie pouts, "Oh now don't you start too, boys are so annoying"

And rides ahead of them a few meters. Jack, noticing the exchange and overheard snips of the conversation and rides closer to Will and raises his eyebrows, "That's why she won't try to save my bacon" Will looks at him dubiously, then replies "You know, she's right, boys YOUR age are annoying"

Will gently nudged Tug and rides up to beside Maddie. Jack sat behind gives a helpless gesture, not knowing that, Will was thinking that Jack really could be a valuable person to have around, not many people around can make me smile let alone laugh, then he feels the dread of Alyss, his love of his life, who brought him joy even though during the hardest times. Will turns his mind towards other things, thinking what would he have to explain to Halt.

ooo

Around noon they arrived at the front gate of Castle Araluen. Jack gasps and marvelled the sight of the castle, it was… unbelievable. Will said in a light tone, "Redmont in my opinion looks a lot more majestic, but this castle is a sight for sore eyes. Jack was lost for words and just nods silently. They say a shadowy figure who sits on Abelard. Tug and Bumper whines in greeting. Phoenix stays silent, her intelligent eyes looking around.

"Welcome home Will and Maddie! Hey, Maddie I hope you aren't asking too much questions, ranger's apprentices aren't ready to think yet."

Then looks at Jack, then in a loud sardonic tone "Will, some people were meant to be thrown in a moat, so hold me back when I feel like it okay?"

They both look at Jack. Jack started to get red faced and gestured that he's good and passes the offer being thrown in the moat. Maddie smiles and thinks he surely looks cute when he is embarrassed. Jack soon got the feeling that it was some kind of inside joke, he will have to find out later.

"So, where's the good food?'' Jack says with an attempt to lose the attention.

Halt looks at him obliviously,

"Will, are ALL friends of yours are like Horace?"

Will looks thoughtfully at Jack,

then shook his head, "No, Not this one, but he brought some good Arridan Coffee"

Halt raises his eyebrows at the mention of the coffee.

He said evenly "Well, there might be hope for this lad after all."

"Come on, i don't want to keep them waiting." Will jerks his head towards the barred gate.

* * *

 _ **Hiya readers,**_

 _ **Got a major picture in mind, reviews appreciated!**_

 _ **See you all in the next chapter,**_

 _ **Pulse out**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Master Plan

Chapter 3 The Master Plan

Turns out, the waiting switches to them waiting for Horace and Cassandra. Both of them are out doing a patrol round with the royal party. At this point, Will decides to take advantage to assess the skills of Jack. He had seen some skills and some potential of a ranger in him, but he is only half trained. Halt, Will and Commandant Gilan stands at an archery field, with targets set up variously around with some even only showing a part of the target. Jack stands on a thin but think piece of wood, fixed 1 meter off the ground, roughly. The 3 master rangers stand silently assessing every single movement he makes. Jack shrugs off their scrutiny; it's only a practice range. He draws his longbow and fires at the targets with rapid succession. The speed was admirable, only what is expected of an apprentice ranger, but in order to be the best of best, he will need to be faster. All 25 targets were hit dead center with one slightly off.

Halt lowly comments, "He has a good aim, probably better than you did when you first started your training."

Will turns his head and looks at his former mentor skeptically. "Well, I wasn't being burned on a stake at that time."

Halt raises an eyebrow. Will elaborates "He told me that he was almost being burned on a stake when he was younger"

Halt just grimly smiles and turns his attention to Gilan,

"Don't look at me, you two have better shots than I am, don't you forget Halt, I am one of those "head bashers", which reminds me, Will, I saw him carrying a sword in his weaponry. Does he have that around or can he actually fight with it?"

Will looks at Jack who went to retrieve his arrows, "Well, I haven't seen him use the sword but like the bow, I wouldn't be surprised if he was able to use the sword anyways"

Gilan looks thoughtfully at Jack, "Alright then, maybe we should get him to duel me as an assessment… next."

Jack finished retrieving the arrows and runs up to them "So? How did I do? I suppose I passed?"

Before Will or Gilan was able to reply,

Halt says "Well, one of the targets you hit was slightly off, and the slightly off wasn't dead on center, if you were to aim at the heart of the enemy, the "slightly" off can kill you indefinitely"

Jack was at loss for words, he noticed Gilan and Will nod in agreement, and at the same time stifling some amusement, because they'd heard that more than once, more so themselves repeating it.

Gilan takes the silence and said, "Alright, you can work on your shooting and speed a bit more, I saw you with a sword earlier, I take it you can use it?"

Jackbrightens up "Yes! So who do I duel with in this assessment? The supreme battle commander? Oakleaf knight?"

Gilan shakes his head "No, me"

ooo

Jack started to walk to retrieve his sword, with some disappointment. Gilan? He thinks. Rangers don't use swords not many do anyways. They use Saxes and strikers. Pritchard once told him that, there wasn't enough time for them to be taught swordsmanship to an excellent level. He walks back to the dueling ground where he sees Gilan brandishing his sword. Gilan sees Jack and notices his disappointment. He calls out, "I see you're a bit disappointed, why is that?"

Jack looks at Gilan and opens his mouth then closes it, how can he say it without really offending the commandant?

"It's just that most rangers aren't trained with sword fighting." Jack said matter-of-factly.

Halt gives a heavy grumble of laughter. Gilan stares at Halt for a minute and turns back to Jack "Alright then, if you think so, attack"

Jack uncertainly draws his sword in an offensive stance. Then he gives a semi light strike and Gilan easily glances off the strike. Gilan scoffs "Come on, you can certainly hit harder than that"

Jack does a double hit strike, this time with more force put into it. And yet parries it and deflects it easily. Jack, in 2 years of seeing battle, he quickly realized that Gilan was an expert swordsman too. Gilan on the other hand was thinking along the same line, then he realizes a sense of familiarity. He remembers when Horace and Will accompanied him on a mission to the Celtics on the way, he taught Will and Horace techniques of fighting, at first Horace held back and then began to really strike and fight.

Jack warily halts his next attack with a more tactful approach. He looks at Gilan for weaknesses in his invisble shield, the sword was low but with enough speed, he can deflect almost any attack, any attack that refines as stupid. When Jack was younger, he was a rigging monkey on a trader, and he was in Nihon Ja for a couple months and saw Senshi training. It was a impressive sight, he managed to copy some of the techniques of fighting down. Which is what Jack was thinking, a Lightning Thunder strike. It was a sword attack that consisted with a light strike overhead, and when the opponent deflects it, he expects it and cuts back up, attacking with an reversed grip while going low, swiping is legs across to trip the opponent to the ground.

Gilan saw his mind work, in his eyes he saw intelligence, he also realizes he is looking for a weakness. Gilan relaxes his grip and waits. Then he saw the movement, Jack attacks, a strike overhead, Gilan deflects it, realizing how light the attack was and momentum used, he knew that wasn't over yet, he turns around and puts his sword in a defensive stance blocking off the sudden attack under hand. Then rapidly jumps up narrowly missing the sweep from Jack at the bottom. They both stood on the dueling ground, stalemate.

Will and Halt on the sidelines watched the attack. Then Halt remarked "He is quite good with that sword of his."

Will carefully watches the recent attack and then said "He used a Nihon Ja technique, that's an Lightning Thunder strike or something"

Halt looks at him doubtfully, "He's not even from there, is he?"

"No, but I have a feeling he was one person force to be reckoned with, he must've seen Senshi practicing. With that added, I think he has gathered intel of a lot of other things."

Then he adds "He also was taught by Pritchard for a few months before he passed away, that's one of the reasons why he was searching for me and you"

Halt freezes at the name of Pritchard, "Pritchard was a good teacher and Ranger. I am surprised he is still alive for that long. I noticed the similar steel in this boy"

Halt recalled the letter Will sent before arriving to the castle, "You said there was an important reason, but you mentioned it was one of the reason, what was the important one?"

Will sighs "You'll find out when Horace and Evanlyn gets back, remind Jack to give you the letter while you're at it."

That aroused Halt's curiosity. He reads his former apprentice's expression then asks "How is Maddie doing?"

Will smiles "She been doing really well, getting better with all the weapons, fast learner, I also think that Maddie has someone to be pestered with" looking at Jack

Will tells him the event happened earlier this morning, Halt raises his eyebrow with interest.

"Certainly this Jack will do Maddie some good, she needs someone around her age to trust and work with"

It was now Wills turn to be surprised, words like trust and work with baffled him.

Halt continues "Just like you when you were younger training, you had Horace around to help and be around, becoming good friends.–" Halt stops just in time almost mentioning Alyss, and amends with "–and other great and close friends that helped out, who watched your back in dangerous times, I figure Maddie will need to have that kind of experience too"

Will noticed his former masters hesitation for a brief second, he understood what Halt was trying to say. He pretends he took no notice of it and instead asks

"Wait, are you asking me to take on TWO apprentices, Halt, I know I had a fantastic past but training TWO apprentices, that's stretching a bit far there, more than Gorlog can handle I am willing to bet"

They both grin in amusement and Halt snaps back "Oh, so you can't handle a girl and a boy to train?"

Will shakes his head, "No I definitely could, but I can't handle one with a wacky start and one who lived in royalty may I add daughter of my closest friends, especially when you invoke the fact that they will be around me, and I am guessing will be biting behind my back at something." Will chuckle at the thought of it.

Halt didn't have anything to say after that. But Tug did "Well, how will I have an extra horse around to keep in line, we have a dog Ebony, and an energetic horse Bumper, and then now we have a mare horse Phoenix who might start complaining about things to me I can't deal with"

Will looks at Tug and sighs. You can never have the last word with a horse. Tug adds "A ranger horse" Will shakes his head.

ooo

For the rest of the afternoon they assessed and scored Jack's overall performance. Gilan Halt and Will were in their rooms discussing. Gilan reads at the record

"He is really well trained, especially at swords"

Will grins and said "You haven't met the Senshi haven't you? That little trick of his was a Senshi training technique called the Lightning Thunder"

"Well is certainly did give me a jolt" Gilan laughs.

"He has good firing speed, even when he's under our pressure" Halt reminds them.

"So, what do we say?" Will asks.

They all looked at each other, Halt begins… "Well, with the amount of accuracy he's got and skill he has… someone like him…" and he got no further, together they grinned and all chorused "He needs to still PRACTICE!"

Someone knocks on the door, and a servant comes in, and said "Good Evening Ranger Halt, Ranger Will, Commandant Gilan, the king and queen have returned and ready to meet"

"Thank you" Will said, and the servant went out the door.

Will looks at Halt and said "Hey Halt… remember that time when you were almost claimed the title Good King Halt–"

Halt gives a withering glare, "Don't, EVEN think about it"

Ooo

Horace, Cassandra, Madelyn, Halt, Lady Pauline, Jack, Will, and Gilan meets at the dining room table, all the servants were dismissed.

"Maddie!" Evanlyn and Horace yells while Maddie runs towards them

"I missed you so much" Cassandra said

"Oh please mom, I only saw you at the gathering a few weeks ago" Maddie pouts but breaks into a grin.

Horace embraces Halt and Gilan

Gilan asks "How are things around here?''

Horace replies "Things are going great, when me and my wife go around patrolling, without reputation on our shoulders we actually have pushed off most of the bandits and smugglers around the kingdom. We also dealt with some barons who have been a bit of pain, but I reminded them that Halt was around, and if he was gone, they have Will. Surely even though I am king, it shuts them up quite well if you ask me Gil" Smiling, Gilan laughs. Horace sees Will, his closest friend and best man at his wedding.

"Will! How are things been?" and gives him a crushing hug. Will wheezed slightly and reminded him "Horace, it has been great although now I think I might regret agreeing to come here" They both know it wasn't an option anyway. Then he sees Jack. Horace walks up to him and welcomes him "So your Jack, who I have heard today, looking forward to meet you" and in a lower voice, "I hear you eat like a bear too, you and me will get along real well" and smiles.

Jack looks at the king. Then at Maddie, then at the king again, then to the blonde haired queen, and bows down. And with the same low voice but everyone heard, "I only said that so I could avoid Ranger Halt throwing me into the moat" Horace laughs and turns to Will "He's a good young'n"

Maddie red-faced screeches "Ohhhhhhhhh YOU BOYS ARE ALL THE SAME!" Glares daggers at Jack and then walks out of the room. Evanlyn begins walking after her when Will holds her back, and Horace. Will patiently said to them two, "Let her be, I will tell you about it later, or Halt will either way, we have more pressing matters we need to look at" Horace sees his friends face full of concern.

Horace says, "Alright, what's the problem?" in the general audience. "Who needs a bash with my sword of mine?" Some lightly laughed. Will gestured to Jack "Alright Jack, what do we have?"

Jack looked flustered with the sudden attention of the most powerful people listening him he clears his throat and then asked "Do we have a map of the known area?" Horace nods and got up and went out and came back with a map and rolls it out on the table. Jack begins to explain,

"Alright, so here's the problem. I believe some of you guys know the Temujai attack in Skandia?" Horace, Halt, Will, and Cassandra nods, remembering that day in battle, seemed so long ago.

"Well, the supreme commander was angered about you bantam halting their attack and manage to defeat them making them too costly to continue, they had to retreat"

Everyone grins at Halt. Jack, not yet noticing the unintentional pun used. He continues,

"–they developed an battle strategy, plan to invade and wipe out the existence of Araluens, every single one of them" he spoke deliberately. He points to the sea, Narrows of Ikbar.

"Over here this is where they will be advancing from with ships, in alliance with the Magyaran Pirates, a fleet carrying 30 men, and over 500 boats, and back and forth transport, they will beach secretly somewhere on our land until they have a full invasion force, by the time we notice, to raise an army at an alarming rate would be nearly impossible. We would be in an ill condition."

Horace gives an low whistle. Halt interrupts "Why would the pirates even side with the eastern riders?" Halt, knowing them since he was with them a short time, they had etiquette, they simply won't stand the unorganized pirates.

Jack answers quickly "Because since the treaty of Araluens and Skandia, some Skandians have been a nuisance to them, causing them some major tolls on their part, figuring that if Temujai wipes the Araluens out, therefore would let Skandia lose one of their best closest allies. Also is a welcome invitation for a scaled attack to take out Skandia, which would control the seas. The whole place would be in disaster. This attack will commence around near the end of this year." There was a long silence. Each one of them thought them through, the 3 great rangers thought this through and sums up the fact that it would be a devastating plan.

Lady Pauline who has been silent this whole time, asked Jack "How do you know all this? And how are we sure they will attack in a year?"

Jack smiles "Well that is because I stole a copy of the invasion plan from a drunken general, and I think he would notice by now the missing plans, I suspect they would want the invasion to take place ahead of time just in case, I suspect it would be in a year since this is a massive plan that needs to be placed very precisely"

He pulls out several parchments of paper, showing the scale and few details of the battle. Horace whistles again, Cassandra playfully hits him "WE get it its bad stop whistling!" Horace rubs the arm she just punched and looks at the plan carefully. Halt said to Will very silently barely audible "This boy is a vital asset to us too in the future it would do the Ranger Corps some good, he collected information vital information, but one thing, how do we know we can trust this lad?"

Will looks at Halt and said "I trust him, I really do trust him, you will see soon why"

Jack nods slowly and then he apologizes "I am sorry for bring the bad news, and also provoking the attack to be one year ahead of time, I also apologize for the fact I didn't get all the invasion plan, I had to get out of there before a guard nearly got me with his stupid arrows." Everyone looked at him like he was a lunatic.

Will replied with a bit of anger and annoyance "Jack! You cannot apologize for anything, you at least gave us 1 year to at least prepare decently, also the fact that got most of the vital plans here, and bad news? To be quite honest I have been itching for some action it has been pretty boring since Horace booted those bandits around." "No offence Horace" Will adds. Horace smiles, "None taken"

Halt gives a bark of laughter "HA, Will are you serious? Without all the mission on calls, my poor aching knees have been getting the treatment needed, rest!"

Pauline scolds Halts "Dear! The kingdom is in danger, and you're complaining about your knees? Tell that to my foot! You've been complaining about your knees ever since you started training Will"

Everyone starts to laugh, not only it was funny seeing Halt being scolded, Lady Pauline had a fair point.

Gilan claps his hands "So what's the plan?"

Everyone sat there thinking. This was really a massive scale attack, and well thought out, with blood thirsty pirates, a couple thousand organized Temujai' almost ready to attack, they will need to call upon Skandians and many other allies to help, all this will need powerful influence and messages traveled around. But then they still need more time to prepare for the worse. All the rangers will be preparing their fiefdoms for battle. Who is doing what is going to be a hard one. Then Will broke the silence "Well I have this rough idea…it's pretty bad" Horace waves it aside, he never heard of his friend had a bad idea, "What is it?"

Will explains "Well, I was thinking Pauline and Halt can organize the kingdom's defences and Halt can go around on the duty ship from Skandia with Svengal–"

Halt groans the sound of sea travelling.

Cassandra couldn't resist "Yeah Halt, you need to find your whale!" Halt absentmindly said "Shut up"

Thinking the trip to Arrida. Cassandra doubles over with the others in gales of laughter. Everyone had heard what happened on that trip, excluding Jack of course. Will stops laughing and continues "–as I was saying, travel to Arrida–" A snort from Evanlyn.

"–and also to the Hibernian and Skandia, Toscana if possible, calling some aid and help while Pauline organizes things here with Gilan."

Everyone begins to nod with agreement, seems like a logical choice.

"Then I was thinking, Me and Maddie and Jack will go on another duty ship and head over to infiltrate and buy you guys some more time, maybe also cause some problems"

Then Horace and Cassandra started shaking their heads…

"It's too risky, dangerous, moondarkers were one thing, Will, but into enemy territory? This is too far" Cassandra said defiantly. Horace began to look thoughtful. Will looks at Evanlyn, a girl who he known for so long, he's seen her do many things crazier and defied King Duncan's orders. Then BOOM! Everyone turns towards the door where Maddie rushes with obvious evidence that she had been listening to them this whole time.

"MOTHER! I am NOT that girl a year ago who didn't know a Gorlogs' beard one end to another. I have Will and Jack it is safe. And also you have fought along with the skandians. They are a great punch.!" Gilan, Halt, Pauline and Will, hide their smiles.

Cassandra begins "Madelyn…."

Horace coughs loudly "Dear, she does have a point, I still remember the time when you and…*ahem* Alyss ran off on a CANOE and paddled across a cold lake, to meet giant warriors, and fought a giant mountain cat–"

Cassandra adds in "Alyss killed it"

"–and all the dozen times you ran off defying King Duncan."

Will nods and smiles gratefully at Horace who nods back smiling.

Will pressed on "Now guys, I will pretend I didnt heard Alyss' name–" Some sorrowful glances casted between them. "–also the fact that yes Evanlyn, I have been there every time you joined me and Halt, this is a perfect time for us to get out and let Maddie do some good, and of course Maddie gets in trouble, or annoys me to much for that matter, we will come right back immediately" Cassandra pouts. But stayed silent. Halt broke the silence "Okay, Will excellent plan, but don't you think I might have say in this?" Will looked guilty and surprised "No! I mean sure Halt! What can we change, I did say it was a rough Idea…"

Halt nods and saw a disapproving glare from Pauline "Well… I don't like the idea of me being a ship traveling to countries…" Halt thought, oh his wife will get him back soon. Which…was sooner than expected,

Lady Pauline replied with her courier tongue "Well, you say your knees needs some rest, kingdom is danger, are you sure you want to stand here and drink some coffee? While you're at it the alternative is also get to meet the hawk nose Selethen…. And drink some more of those Arridan coffees."

Halt looks at his wife with a glare and mutters "Truth to be told, Will was right earlier, things have been mellow around here, and I am not up to the good old days, but I guess I will go talk to some leaders. Plus, with you guys all gone, no one is going to stop me from throwing some well-deserved it barons into the moat" Halt grins as he adds on the last part.

Gilan adds it all up "Alright then! So that's the rough plan, which when we split, we will go into detail there, and Will, I have a crew in mind for your duty ship that CAN really pack some punches."

They all went into some heated discussion, everyone preparing, getting ready with the short amount of time given, they needed to act soon as possible. Suddenly Horace and Evanlyn came to a decision,

Horace boomed "GUYS!" everyone turned and looked at him,

"Alright, since Gilan and Lady Pauline are doing some organizing here, with Baron Arald, and getting Malkalam. And Halt is getting our friends convinved, without brushing out treaties this is a threat we need to stop, me and Cassandra decided that we will go with Will and them to help them out, like the good young times"

Horace smiles at Will. Everyone starts to have doubts, the king and queen of Araluen going to enemy territory? That's a bit dangerous.

Horace saw the looks "Don't worry, we will go incognito, like we used to, anyways if we die? Well the kingdom is going to fall anyways with or without me sitting here, I rather bash some Temujai's before falling my last breath!"

Reluctantly it made sense... Halt and Gilan didn't like the idea, but it made some sense what Horace was putting up. Also, Will could use some old help anyways both emotionally and physically.

After a quick talk to Gilan, Will announced "Alright guys, As for our party, we are going to leave for Cresthaven to meet the _Herons_ at first light! We don't have a lot of time, Fair winds, and good luck my friends."

Everyone gathered for the last good bye. This was a hard moment. With not knowing if we will all see each other again would be hard, but they all promised that they will meet on the ramparts of Castle Araluen, as one, to defend the attack of the Temujai when they come, knowing its inevitable, they only can spare time, and more defences, help gotten, but they will come.

Jack said one last thing before everyone split up "Hey guys I was thinking…" everyone looked at each other with a knowing glance to Halt, "APPRENTICES AREN'T READY TO THINK!"

Jack was a little taken back. "Oh I suppose your right, I was just saying that, oh never mind I wanted to say that it's an honor to meet you guys, all of you great legends of Araluen"

* * *

 _ **Hello guys or gals,**_

 ** _First of all=Thanks for the reference, The Traveller from Beyond Time. Your correction has been corrected._**

* * *

 _ **Trying to simulate as close as I can to the original series, the "Aura" let's say.**_

 _ **As usual, any pointers? You know where to put them =P**_

 _ ***Sinks through the floor***_

 _ **Pulse out**_


	4. Chapter 4 Temujai

_Chapter 4 Temujai_

Jack pulls Halt to aside in the hall and produces the letter, the letter written from Pritchard for Halt. He watches Jack nod, and then runs down the hall, after the descending figures of Will and Maddie. He then opens the letter and begins to read them. The contents contained mostly old experiences, new ones Pritchard had faced, new ideas and last bit of farewell. On the last page he noticed it was a letter about Jack.

 _To my fellow apprentice, Halt._

 _When you're reading this, this obviously means that Jack has done what he was told. Well last said from a dead guy anyway. I told him to protect this letter with all his heart, and get this reached to you. I met him on a ship that he was rigging, a small trader. He had a child heart and cared about things I saw interesting, we were attacked by vicious bandits, but as you know I picked them off, the sailors thought I was an old man carrying a bow, not knowing after, the fact I took care of a ship anyways. The boy soon started asking many questions, yes, questions Halt. When we beached, i stayed around to tend a few things, the boy told me his name was Jack. And wanted to learn to be, well me! I let him tag along, really just testing who, and what his intentions really can be, and he shown many characteristics that exceeded my expectations. From that day on, i began to train him for a couple months, grasped the ideas really quick. I fell sick, i figured my time was up, so i told him, my things will be passed on to him for him to use, his horse Phoenix, was a trusty one had a ranger horses iron will. I heard about Araluen and how things have been, especially this Will. What i am saying is, Jack is a great boy, who needs a great teacher to teach him._

 _Sincerely, your mentor,_ _Pritchard_

Halt puts down the letter, folds them all up. Nods to himself and then walked back to his room. His mind was on the last words written for him from his first teacher who taught him how to be a ranger.

Ooo

The next day, Will, Maddie, Jack, Horace and Evanlyn sat on their horses at the gate. Horace gives to his advisers, commanders and masters of the castle some last orders. Then they start to head for Cresthaven. Horace grins at Will, while riding Kicker, and said "Just like the good old times right?"

Will grins back "Yeap, just you, me and Evanlyn back in the old days. Where danger is always around, gives us something to do"

Evanlyn cuts in "Well, this time we have 2 trainees, my daughter I should say, with us. At least this time it isn't Halt dragging us along, it is now us dragging them."

She looks at her daughter where Jack and Maddie idly sits there. Then she asks the unexplained question, "What is with Maddie?"

Will laughed and told his 2 friends what happened. Horace replies "Well, I remember Evanlyn more than once beating someone down. She does have your personality, dear"

Cassandra crosses her arms and pouts "Well, she has the stubbornness of you Horace"

Will laugh at the point "She got you on that one Horace."

The 3 friends continued laughing and reminding their old adventures when they were younger. And many ridiculous ideas and dangers they faced.

Behind them, Jack asks Maddie "What do you suppose those 3 are laughing about?"

Maddie glares at him, and then looks at them.

"Probably talking about their old times in the field, old people talk about olden day things"

"Oh."

"Yeah"

Jack stares ahead, and then apologizes "I'm sorry for faking my pain that morning, I shouldn't have toyed with your concern"

Madelyn looks surprised at Jack, and looked for any underlying messages, and then decides to accept the apology "Hmm…Apology accepted"

Then she adds "Sorry for getting you wet, dumping that bucket of water over you" "Although you really deserved it"

Jack laughs "Alright princess, where that pretty dress of yours is, aren't princesses supposed to wear those?"

Maddie froze and asked "Why do you think I am a princess?"

Jack shrugs "No one runs up hugging the queen and king…I mean Horace and Evanlyn"

Maddie stayed silent. Not sure what to say, she couldn't read the tone of voice he was using, was it disapproval? Envy?

"I am not the average princess, I am an apprentice ranger"

"What-ever-you-say-y" Jack sings. "I just don't want your dress in the way when I am shooting.

"ME? In a dress? You got to be kidding me"

"You never know Madelyn you never know"

Jack nudges Phoenix and paces a bit faster, going in front of Maddie. You'll pay for that Jack, Maddie seethes in fury. She realizes that he was just making a joke, but she will get him back for it. You just wait and see, Maddie staring daggers at Jack. The rest of the trip was fairly short and made very little stops. They broke for lunch and then arrived at Cresthaven near nightfall.

The town leader, William welcomes them. "Welcome to our humble town, hope you find your stay here is up to your satisfaction, the _Herons_ will be back in a few hours enjoy the stay Ranger and Noble"

After all the official part of their arrival, they went to their rooms for the night. Maddie, Will and Jack in one room and Cassandra and Horace in another. It was practically a peaceful night. The next morning the all rose, and they went and met the Herons crew. They were basically all boys with one shabby Skandian warrior and a girl. Horace went up and greeted the warrior in thought that he was the skirl. Instead, the burly man pointed to a young boy. Horace apologized and turned his attention to him.

"Nice to meet you all, My name is Horace, that's Cassandra, Ranger Will and Maddie, and Jack" Indroducing them, Will look closely at the boat, it was a bit small, then he pointed out

"This boat would be really crowded for all of us and our horses, might I add the great sail design, I saw this rig few years ago."

The skirl, "Yep, that's right I designed it myself"

Will raises his eyebrows "I am taking you are Hal?"

The boy takes a step back and looks at the warrior named Thorn with a nervous glace,

"How would you know that?"

"Few years ago I saw a similar plan, I believe it was Svengal that mentioned your name, anyway, I hope we're not using this boat for the trip now are we?"

Hal shook is head sadly, "I built this and designed it myself, but when we heard about your need, it was simply too small for all of you and your horses, which is why we are going to use the standard Skandian wolfship, we worked on moving most of the contents to the other ship, WolfHeron, the sails, oars, fin, the Mangler…"

Will nods at the name of the vicious weapon. Gilan briefed him about the massive crossbow the young skirl had made. He also mentioned to find the difference between Wulf and Ulf, the twins who had remarkable similarity. They went aboard on Wolfheron. Horace and Thorn began an argument, something about swords and weapons, and then Horace knocks Thorn down, and puts him into a locked position.

That surprised _every Heron crew members,_ Horace said, "I suppose the sword works better now doesn't it?" and he releases him, and then offers his hand and pulls the burly man up easily. Thorn nods a couple times and then shuffles away to the plank to call Hal aboard, who was still saying good bye to the _Heron._ Hal walks up the plank and looks at his friends shocked faces, a fairly muscled boy, Stig, whispered to Hal "I will tell you about it later"

Will then saw the girl, Lydia he recalled from his memory, Gilan noted her tracking abilities and expert use of the Atlatl.

Hal ordered "Set sail!"

Everyone moved and worked effectively soon they were on their way, to Toscana where they will travel on foot to the eastern steppes. Will tapped on Hal's shoulder and asked "May I see the Mangler?"

Hal beamed with pride of the invention "This is the crossbow mounted, and here are the bolts we used, Fire, metal, and Pottery."

Will frowned "Pottery? What could that be used for?"

Hal explained "When we fire one of those bolts, it will impact and the pottery will explode sending shards of pottery all over the place, hitting anyone or anything in the general area"

Will thought this through that; it would be a devastating effect he realized. And then Hal noticed the twins started bickering and went over to deal with it. He noticed that each boy had their own specialty, Jesper was a former thief, light and quick with hands along that can pick a lock, Edvin is more of the healer and cooker of the Herons, Stig was mainly a warrior also with a temper if you flared it, Ingvar who had short-sightedness, however is super loud and strong. Will later found out that, why was the crew so surprised when Thorn got knocked down and held basically at his will, he overheard Stig exclaiming to Hal about Thorn, turns out he was a Maktig, a Maktig for 3 years! Will had heard this term more than enough times around in Skandia, the mighty one, warriors expert of experts, well suddenly taken down by Horace, Will smiles at the thought, Horace never lets him down. It was a silent night, wind kept up a constant blow. Maddie was chatting with Lydia while Jack was chatting with the others. Will asked, "Horace, do they know who you are?"

Horace looked at his friend "I don't think so, why?"

Will shrugs at a thought. "I was thinking, if they knew who you are, when they fight they could fight with more, power, let's say, they are on this duty sent personally from Erak, this would be a great pride for them being sent on a mission from him, but knowing they are protecting the king of Araluen? One of Erak's friends? Surely they would be swelled with pride, that could help in battle"

Then Will adds after the thought of Horace in a battle, "Well, not that you would need much help anyways"

Horace nods in agreement thinking it would be a good idea.

Will gathered their attention, "Crew of the Herons, I thank you for your help, you are doing Erak a great service actually" some looked at each other. "I am Ranger Will, I was one of the Rangers in your country back when Temujai attacked your country." Thorn nods and said "Yes, that's right"

"Over here, is Horace and Cassandra, Horace was in charge of the shield while Cassandra was also helping me directing the archers"

The boys have heard the tales of these great Araluens in that time. Their mind turned on the fact they are actually helping someone who helped save their country!

"However, also another thing, Horace and Cassandra are King and Queen of Araluen"

The crew froze, and looked at them, Horace waves slightly. They developed a bit more respect towards them, they had no idea that they would meet the king, queen, ranger will, the historical figures of the past, and actually supporting them!

Will continued "However, please call Cassandra, Evanlyn, this is a secret mission, we are under cover most of use to not attract any attention." Will eyed everyone till he got the confirmation that they understood. He noticed Lydia making quick glances at Evanlyn.

"Any questions?"

No one spoke, then Lydia asks "Cass-I mean Evanlyn, was it possible that you were in the woods in Skandia?"

Evanlyn looks at the girl and nods "Yes, me and Will were captured by Erak, and was transported there as slaves, he saved us and let us free to go back through the woods, why?"

Lydia nods, "Is it possible you engraved you name into a bark?"

Cassandra widens her eyes a bit, it was distant in her mind, when she was taking care of Will, in hunting she engraved Evanlyn in a tree.

"Yes, you found it?"

"While hunting"

Will interrupts, "Was this done when I was…sick and drugged?"

Evanlyn looks at her friend and nods.

Will nodded back "Figures"

"Alright then guys, just figured you might want to know who we're with, we will be seeing a lot of each other for the next few months"

Every disassembled into their own discussions, Will went down to a small room and lied down on the semi soft bed. Well, it is certainly a small world he thought. And drifted off to sleep. The rest of the voyage was simple and easy, they all got to know each other. No one had sea problems…yet

Ooo

Will was woke by Maddie with a worried look on her face.

"Will! We got pirate problems"

Will groans "Can't you and Jack or Lydia take care of the problems you 2 need some practice shooting"

Maddie crosses her arms and pouts.

Will closes his eyes and turns trying to fall back to sleep. Sensing her presence, he gives in

"Alright, Alright I'll be up in a few minutes"

Will quickly got dressed and strung his bow, and went up on deck. Everyone was awake. Will asked "What is it?"

Hal pointed, "Over there, it's a blockade. Maygaran pirates"

Will raised an eyebrow at that "Hmm…Can we beat them out?"

Hal thinks it over, "Maybe, there are 4 ships, they signaled not to get any closer of they will attack."

Will looks at everyone, they were all preparing their weapons.

"How far are we out till we can land?"

"Several leagues after and then we will reach Toscana."

Will peers at the 4 ships, each boat probably carried 25 trained pirates. He noticed a flag of the Magyarans and the Temujai. "Maddie, Jack, Time to show what you've got, there's no time for us to talk it through, or getting fired at. These are allied to the Temujai"

Horace asked "Will, do you think we should actually attack?"

Will ignores the question and asks Hal "How many ships can you sink with the Mangler before we get too close in their crossbow range?"

Hal did a quick calculation, "I can hit 2 of those ships with the bolts. We can get Thorn and Stig on the 3rd one and let them take care of it, and you archer with Lydia can pick some nuisances off of those 2's backs"

"How good do you think those helmsman are?"

He thinks and looks at the 3 ships, "They seem actually pretty decent with it, which could be a problem" He adds.

"Alright then, Maddie, Jack, take aim and shoot the helmsman of those 3 ships, we will take care of the third one after wards its far enough."  
Stig and Hal stutters with astonishment "Can you even fire, aim that far? You'll just alert them that we are attacking losing the element of surprise!"

Will glared at Hal, "We are the surprise"

Thorn whispered to Hal "These Rangers never ever miss, a force to be reckoned with I say"

Hal took Thorns opinion and then waited to put into his own opinions later, he took whatever Thorn said seriously, but he needs to see this for himself. He orders

"Stig, and Thorn prepare to board, Edvin take steering, Ingvar, lets load up the Mangler"

The crew watched the 3 Rangers, as if they were linked by some invisible force, the three Rangers raised their bows, drew, sighted and shot. The 3 arrows sailed away within half a second of each other. The three arrows, with Will's grey shafted arrow in the lead, arced in the sky. The crew, particularly Hal lost sight of them in the clouds. They noticed the fact that they all had another arrow nocked on their strings ready for another shot.

Jesper laughed looking that charging ships, "They missed". His amusement was short if on cue the saw the 3 helmsman on the 3 ships lost control, Will's arrow hit directly in the chest, falling on the tiller, made the ship did a wide loop, Maddie's arrow hit on the shoulder, doing the similar effect but not killing the skirl. And Jack's arrow hits the skirl on the arm forcing the ship to lose its control, all the crews scrambled to maintain current position, surprised the sudden strike of arrows. The crew of the Herons cheered in amazement, they noticed Hal and Thorn very impressed. Thorn remarked "I have heard the impressive shots of what Rangers can do, but I just witnessed it." He puts his hand on Will's shoulder, "I am glad you are on our side, not against us." The rest of them nodded.

Will points to the ships, "We're not finished yet"

* * *

The first mate on one of the pirate ship, watched in horror as his closest comrade, skirl struck down, by some invisible demon, he saw the grey shafted arrow stuck out of his chest, he screamed at the men to get back on course. He looked at the large, strange, wolf ship; you will pay for this, seething in anger.

* * *

"READY ABOUT" Edvin called out.

Hal nodded at Ingvar to load the bolts.

He shouted to Edvin "Get to the closest ship, and let Stig and Thorn board. And let's bring them down"

Horace adds "Hey don't forget me, I want some of the fun, brandishing the Nihon-Ja blade sword." Thorn shakes Horace's hand, "We'll see you on there then!"

Hal aimed and fired. The Mangler bucked back. This time it wasn't on Heron, the ship didn't move that much. Will watched the bolt punch through the waterline just slightly above the ship's hull, the effect was almost instant, the ship began to take in water soon it was done. Will instructed Maddie and Jack, "5 arrows, choose your targets carefully" There was no point in wasting arrows on things not that important. Stig, Thorn and Horace boarded the ship and the pirate's eyes widen in horror facing the rampage of these 3 expert warriors. It was an unfair fight the quickly seized the ship. There were 2 ships left, Maddie, and Lydia killed a 5 crossbowman that were taking aim at the ship. Jack took care of the 6th one. Hal's fire bolt blasted the third ship. Leaving them sinking.

Horace, Stig and Thorn got back aboard.

That was fun." Horace laughs, and mocks the terror of the pirates.

Thorn booms "I think the pirates peed his undies"

Then he adds, "Stig, impressive out there, just make sure to keep your edge up when your executing the block and hit"

Stig nods.

Will calls out "There is one more ship. And this one seems a bit more different…it's seems like...well I don't know what it's like"

Hal said "That doesn't look like a Magyaran pirate ship, must be built from the Temujai" Pointing at the flag on the mast, only emblazed with the Temujai ensign.

Will sighed and shook his head, "One thing you should know about the Temujai, they are expert archers, almost as good as us. They hate Rangers actually. And I have no doubt, those men on board, are expert archers. This is going to pose a little problem."

Evanlyn looks at Will, "A little?"

Will grins, "Okay, maybe not a little, probably a few arrows of a problem."

* * *

 _ **Heyo again readers!**_

 _ **How's everybody feeling about the story? Any suggestions? Reviews are appreciated!**_

 _ **Guest reviewer, Suggestion has been put into reality, it is currently up in Chapter 5. Thanks for the great idea! =)**_

 _ **I decided to put in the Heron crew, just note, I have a feeling they are going to play a fairly big part in this story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer again, all characters mentioned that is in the REAL Rangers Apprentice Series belong to John Flanagan and his stories.**_

 _ **Some are just made up by me =D**_

 _ **PulserRay out**_


	5. Chapter 5 Gathering

_**Chapter 5 Gathering**_

Halt walks on the ramparts, watching Will, Maddie, Horace, Cassandra and Jack leave. His wife, walks up beside him and said "They are going to be fine, from what Gilan told me, the Herons are more than capable helping them out in any sea trouble."

Halt looks at his wife and replied with some contemptuous tone "It's not the sea I was worried about"

Pauline gives him a stare and then looks back out. Gilan and Baron Arald climbed up and watched the morning sun rising behind the hills. Baron Arald sighs, "Such a nice view, soon to be ruined with a battle, the last time we had a war was several years ago"

Gilan nods slowly. "They did well, especially when I left them alone in order for me to get to the king for an important message, instead they went back and infiltrated the plans for a major Skandian flanking attack."

Halt nods, "That would have been a disaster, Couldn't have ended well."

Baron Arald teases "So Halt, I hear your going on a fishing trip now huh?"

Halt gives him an icy glare, Baron Arald and Gilan tried their best, to presume a straight face, but broke into gales of laughter. Halt shakes his head, "I'll be on my way too, getting some Arridan and Skandian warrior won't be that easy."

Pauline also includes, "I'll head to Castle Macindaw, and send for Malcolm. We need him to help heal some injured people when the battle begins. That is if he is willing"

Baron Arald headed off, gathering and sending messengers to begin assembling the Kings army, while Gilan sent one of the Ranger's apprentices to spread the word to the Rangers, discreetly. Soon, Halt was along on the castle walls. He gestured one of the sergeants patrolling, "Is the Skandian duty ship here?"

The Sergeant nodded, "Yes, sir Ranger Halt over there in the river waiting for you."

"Thanks"

Halt packed his things at the stable with Abelard. Counted his arrows, and checked his weapons. Then rode out through the castle gates. In a short while, he saw the standard Skandian wolfship beached there. He saw Gundar waving to him calling in greeting. "Good pastnoon! Good ol' Halt!"

Halt laughs "What are you doing Gundar? Trying to get me on my good side before I go on that tub?"

Gundar looked genuinely offended "WolfWind isn't a tub! May I remind you, she is a prized ship to me and my crew."

Halt said disdainfully "Every skirl thinks that"

Gundar laughs "Never change Halt, never change"

"Alright, whatever you say, let's head for Arrida"

Ooo

The voyage to the Arrida wasn't that terrible. Halt felt queasy here and there, but from previous rides, it has certainly improved. They beached on the shores of Arrida. A messenger came up, with a dozen or so soldiers, possible for some protection. Halt knowingly that 12 trained men won't stand a chance against 27 Skandians.

"Hi, welcome to Arrida"

Halt nods and does the Arridan gesture of salutations. The messenger looked surprised at the gesture and quickly replied to it.

Halt looks around "I am here to meet Wakir, Seley El'then." From practice, with perfect pronunciation.

Again, the messenger was surprised at the foreigner's perfect pronunciation of the name, before the messenger can agree or disagree, "Tell him, a man with Skandians, named Halt would like to meet him soon as possible"

The messenger slowly nods and then walks away giving some glances to their direction, before running to report, leaving the 12 men to keep an eye on them. Halt examines them, and scoffs and walks back on to the ship, waiting for the answer.

Ooo

Short while after, Halt was requested to go meet Selethen. Leaving Svengal onboard, Halt sees Selethen and gives the welcome gesture. He embraces Selethen, and after all the "greetin' and scrubbin'" they settled down, and Halt began to explain why he was here. Of course, savoring coffee with him. Selethen shook his head in despair.

"Those eastern riders have been a big problem along time, somewhat less bad than, Tualaghi."

Selethen pauses, then continues "Hmm…what do u purpose?"

Halt thinks and then suggested "Well, I was thinking, this is really a big threat to the whole side of our world. We can't let them take Araluen. Not only it's just because it is my home land. But as I have described, the chain reaction would be unstoppable. There will be no remaining backbone force to oppose their attacks. I was wondering, if you can accompany with us and maybe an extraction of your men to support, would be helpful."

Selethen was silent for a while. "Anyone else?"

"Well, you're the first person I came to first, I know Oberjarl Erak will be able to lend 100 warriors or so, 90 Skandians makes a terrible force to be reckoned with. However knowing that without leaving Hallasholm completely undefended, most of the old sea wolves would love to take part and help in this battle. They know the eastern riders, and they had once invaded their land. They would love a good fight against them. Emperor Shigeru will definitely help Kurokama out" Halt pauses to smile at the nickname given. Selethen laughs.

"King Sean, of the six Hibernian kingdoms, will be able to send some help." Not noting the fact that Halt was the uncle of Sean.

Selethen nodded "Alright, I will accompany you, I will also be able to supply 250 cavalry units of swordsman and horseman. Need to keep this country secured too"

Halt nods in agreement. " Alright, then its settled."

"Now, we need to travel to Nihon-Ja, I hope you will bring lots of those Arridan coffee. They don't have any of the sort over there."

"I most certainly will"

ooo

Within a couple days, they had the first part was done. Getting messengers to gather the best men, they will have the 250 men prepared and beached on Araluen soil in a few months with these standards. Gundar patted Selethen on the back when he went aboard.

"Nice to see you again Taka" Halt hides his smile, while the rest of the crew roars with laughter. The word "Taka" was given as a nickname for Selethen when they we in Nihon-Ja years ago. "Taka" meant hawk. Might as well his graceful attacks and the hawk-nose shaped nose.

Gundar turned to Halt, "Where we off to know?"

Halt slightly cringed at the long voyage, "Nihon-Ja, to see Emperor Shigeru."

Gundar replies cheerfully "Yes! Finally, I can see those thin, sharp blade carriers again! Maybe we can go visit Arisaka traitor fellow you were talking about."

Halt and Selethen exchanged a look. "You must've forgot, Will killed him"

Gundar looked confused and then said "I was MEANING to say was to see the battle ground and see his death mark. Did he hold his sword upon his death?"

Halt thought about it and shook his head leisurely. Gundar shrugged, "How Chocho doing?"

Halt caught up with him up to date with what had happened before and so far.

Gundar shook his head sadly, "Alyss was a brave fellow, I heard many things, rumors been around. So they were true then"

Halt nods "Now they are on a mission with the Herons I believe, to stall, or decimate some of the eastern riders, before they attack full force against Araulen."

Gundar had heard about the skandian war, he held some distaste for the countrymen who attacked them. Then he shouted to Nils Ropehander, "RAISE THAT SHEET!" Nils gives Gundar a sloppy salute and quickly got the sail back up, filling with wind.

"Herons a good crew, from what I heard, the Half Araluen and Skandian boy is a thinker, just like you bantam archers." Gundar laughs showing no insult meant.

"They also mounted a giant crossbow on their ship."

Halt raised his eyebrow; Skandians usually use ships to get them to a battle, not the use it IN battle. Gundar seeing his surprise,

"That's not all; he also cut a hole in ship and placed a fin, apparently able turn more sharply"

Halt gives a rough laugh "Doesn't cutting a hole in a ship make you sink?"

Gundar shrugged, "That's what most of us thought, so far it hasn't sank…yet"

Halt made a mental note to meet the Heron crew, and all of the inventions.

They were on course, to Nihon-Ja to see Emperor Shigeru.

* * *

 _ **Hi!**_

 _ **So I think, I will be putting Halt's side point of view, preparation in the Araluen Kingdom, every couple of chapters!**_

 _ **That's all! Reviews loved!**_

 _ **Pulse sailing out!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Battle for Arrow

Chapter 6 Battle for Arrow

Will stands on the bow of the ship. Jack comes up beside him,

"They had obviously seen what happened to the other 3 ships, probably why they aren't immediately attacking yet."

The old ranger didn't respond.

Everyone didn't really say anything, they silently brandished, and wielded their weapons. Really, they all waited for Will's next plan. Evanlyn puts her hand on Will's shoulder. "What's our next move?"

Will shakes his head slightly, and in a voice only she could barely hear "I don't know. Normally, I would have Halt or Alyss to help, or you guys. But right now you're all counting on my call, don't know what to do. We might be seriously injured as a team"

Evanlyn replies "Well, I have to break this to you Will, I've known you for many years, I've seen you on your own, remember that day when you were trying to recapture Macindaw? Along the fact Alyss, and the Scotti invasion was in your hands? Be that person. In that battle, Trobar got seriously injured I remember, no idea has no risks"

Horace walks up to on the other side of Will, "I say, we go up and wack 'em and sink that ship!"

Will nods to both of his close friends, "You know what Horace? You're right"

Horace blinks and incredulously exclaims "Wait… what?"

Will turns around abruptly and calls out "Alright guys! We surrender!"

Everyone on the ship froze, Thorn asks "What do you mean we surrender?"

They all exploded in chaotic conversations. Horace bellowed silence and gestured Will to continue.

Will nods in thanks, "Okay, we are going to drop all sails, and row up to the ship. Knowing the old unwritten rules of sailing, we won't lie using the white flag. However, rowing up to the ship we might make them think, we are surrendering. In this hunk of this wolf ship, we will conceal ourselves until we get close enough. If you all remember what you guys would do while raiding a trader, Stig, Thorn, Horace, Jack and I, go aboard the ship, and attack. With this force, watch out we need to take control of this ship. Hal, can you spare anyone else to join on this close combat attack?"

Hal stutters at the sudden shot of question "Oh! Er… Jesper and Kloof"

Will turns to Jesper, "Are you okay with that?"

The former thief thought about it, and then nods "As long I am close enough to those guys, I can manage"

Lydia remarked "Not too close, remember how dangerous they can be. Will, what are the rest of us going to be doing?"

Will nods going on to the next part of the plan, "At this point, you want to disengage from the ship and sail as far as possible, and get your Mangler ready, and while we are still on the deck, I want Hal to aim into the rowing ports, and using the pottery shards, fire into there, striking anyone inside. Fire as many bolts as possible, WITH accurate aim. Then get in close but far position."

Will looks at Hal who nods in understanding. Turning to the girls,

"This is where Maddie, Lydia and Evanlyn comes in. I want you 3 to aim and remove anyone trying to kill us. Arrow, pellets and darts will be effective. Make sure we don't get hurt. After the top deck is secured, get close and get on board, have only Edvin and the twins to steer the boat, rest of you guys go on board and keep the top clear while us, the first party, clean out. These are the Temujai, watch their arrows, they can't shoot as well as the Rangers, but they are as good as us, making their aim real sharp like us in close range."

Jack pulls out his sword, "Alright Ranger Will, good plan. Let's do this"

Will turns to Jack, "That is if they don't shoot us down when we row up to them first."

* * *

The Temujai Captain of the ship, Arrow, saw the whole attack. This Skandian ship the three ships effortlessly. As General Haz'Kam ordered, no ships were allowed to pass, they are to be removed off the area, until further notice. He noticed that the strange sail design on the wolf ship was set down, and it was the rowers, rowing to their ship. The captain thought, they must fear the sight of this ship. They are surrendering.

Indeed the sight of this Temujai ship is impressive. Skandian wolf ships have more history in scaring inhabitants, in the days of raiding anyways. He orders "Prepare the cage and men, we are going to have hostages!"

Fortunately, the distance and angle of view, the captain didn't notice the mounted crossbow. It was covered, the captain thought it was cargo. The silent wolf ship rowed slowly up beside their ship.

* * *

Maddie whispered to Will "So far they haven't fired any arrows"

Will gives her a raised eyebrow "I didn't know that"

Maddie, noticing the annoyed tone, didn't say anything.

They rowed silently, Hal saw at the tiller, who he presumed with the difference of the armor worn, it was the captain, commander of the ship. Hal signaled to Will, giving him an idea of how many men were on board visible. Thorn checks his axe. They pulled alongside of the Temujai ship. Grappling hooks were thrown and hooked on the ledge of the Heron.

Will shouted "SHOW YOURSELVES & ATTACK!"

Thorn and Horace jumped on board first and strikes 2 of the archers on board and knocked another 2 down. -Followed up with Stig and Jack, whirling their sword and axe. Kloof viciously tackled a Temujai solider. Ulf and Wulf brought their axes down with quick succession, un-grappling their ship, and raised their sails, Hal maneuvering away. Maddie nocked, and aimed, took out a Temujai archer who was aiming at Jack. Jack noticed and puts his hand up in acknowledgement while parrying and disabling another man. Will, used his strikers and with deadly force, knocking and threw 3 archers overboard. Jack and Will alternatively and turned fighting together.

Will remarked "You fight well, I'm surprised you only trained with Pritchard for only a couple months."

Jack breathes out, "I've learnt from a couple other countries on how they fought."

Will laughs "Right, like the Lightning strike you preformed while dueling with Gilan."

Jack strikes down another man. And then looked at Will in surprise. "How do you know?"

Will grins, "I know many things, that's part of a Ranger's job. To observe and gather intel. We don't-" Gestures at the fallen soldiers around him. "-take part in close combat"

Horace fights by, "Are you two ladies going to prune your hair all day and chat, or you guys going to help?" with a lopsided smirk.

Will shouts to him "I bet I've taken down more Temujai than you have."

Hoarce laughs. "Is that a challenge?"

Thorn picked up a nearby sword with his left arm, having the Maktig history precedes him, threw, and embeds into a man's chest right in front of Horace.

"Yes, that is a challenge, I believe there is 70 soldiers on board this ship, including crew and all. And that man" pointing with the axe on his right arm. "was number 16" Horace grins, and resumed fighting.

oOo

Captain of the ship, Arrow, watched with horror in his eyes. 6 armed men boarded and attacked his men. There was a full scale battle on deck. The captain cursed silently and shouted "ATTACK DO NOT LET THEM DEFEAT YOU"

He saw 2 flurried cloaks floating around, striking his men down effortlessly. They were the green bantam thieves. He had heard of the stories, and one of these cloaked figures stole their horses. He called out "5000 Kroners for killing those 2 archers!"

He turned to the messenger next to him, and ordered "Go down, below deck, and get the remaining Ulans up here. We need all 50 of them."

The Ulans were elite horsemen, fighters and archers, from their Kaijin. They were on board for any change in plans on the invasion of Ara-land. The captain called to his other 6 senior officers standing beside him, "Shoot them"

Oo

Maddie, Evanlyn and Lydia saw the 6 archers and the captain drew their bow. Maddie screamed "GUYS! They're going to shoot them!"

Evanlyn calmed her daughter, and said "Quick, we need to take them down."

Evanlyn fired her sling, Lydia shot her Atlatl. Even with their quick speed, 4 officers were hit. Maddie, who noticed it wasn't fast enough to save them; she nocked 3 arrows and drew on her bow. Will have gotten her to practice doing this, but her aim was a bit terrible. In the heat of the moment, she fired. Everyone on board saw the 3 arrows traveled towards the intended targets. Everything blurred in slow motion. Every arrow struck home right, in the soft spots of the armor.

Evanlyn hugs her daughter, "That was an amazing shot! I've seen Will and Halt done it many times in the past, you've have learnt well from Will, he's never let me down."

Madelyn grins sheepishly, "That was a lucky shot, I haven't practiced enough yet, I still have terrible aim"

Evanlyn nods at the modest answer, "You still saved them, that's the difference"

Will saw that shot, he took a moment to be impressed. 3 arrows struck home, the other 4 were taken down. Horace runs up beside Will, "That was an excellent shot Maddie made, did you taught her that yet?"

Will nods "She's has some work to do with that, but that was the most perfect shot she has fired with that skill, she has had some troubles with it during practice"

Stig yells "TAKE COVER, HAL FIRED A BOLT!"

They added that, one of them kept watch on the Herons, and when Hal fired a bolt, they took cover, just in case Hal missed.

* * *

The captain suddenly saw 2 of his officers dropped dead, and then his other 2 officers fell, and went overboard. He, and the remaining 2 officers eyed the spear in the chest. And looked at the Wolf ship sailing around firing bolts. Suddenly, the captain felt pain on his neck, he tugs out an dark brown shafted arrow, wondering how did that get there. He turned and saw a red haze, then black.

Meanwhile, the messenger got to the deck below, he shouted to the Ulans, "The captain needs you all on deck!" The Leader of the Ulan regarded the order, and then nods, hearing the battle above deck, he turns and called out to the 40 Ulans still below deck that haven't wandered up above, before he could say anything, a bolt shot in through a peep hole, and shards of pottery blasted and exploded killing everyone inside the room. The messenger gasped, blood seeping through is tunic, then lay dead.

* * *

Hal cursed silently, at the missed target. Not knowing what effect it has done. Seeing all the rower ports were fired and stopped rowing, he called Edvin to steer and ordered "Prepare to board and help out our friends!"

Soon after, the remaining 23 soldiers stood warily, 5 archers had their bow, and arrows weren't nocked however. Will and Jack had theirs. The rest of the Heron crew went aboard and held their weapons steady, prepared to fight. Will called out, "Surrender now, and we leave you unscathed. Resist, and be killed."

The Temujai muttered between themselves one of them called out "We, WILL NEVER surrender to you Ara-land bantams, and you Skandian pirate traitors."

Thorn scoffs, "Traitors? Says the nation who attacked us."

A figure replied with venom "You sided with the Araluens." With perfect pronunciation of Araluen. He stepped out, turns out it was one of Slagor's Lieutenants. Will recognized him in his memory.

He pointed at Will, "It was you, and your girl, friend who revealed the secret plans and ruined everything" before he got any further, Evanlyn struck him down with her sling. Everyone turns to her.

She exclaims "What? I was getting annoyed already, Slagor's ship smelt so bad in the cramp space. Way worse than Orlogs wardrobe. "

Will grins.

Thorn looks at the Queen with some respect, hearing a queen curse in Skandian terms was quite unheard of. Evanlyn looks at Thorn and glared at him

"Hey, be with you northmen for a year, and you can find invoking Skandian gods quite useful, Erak used to do that plenty."

That raised a bit of interest, Oberjarl Erak, cursing his head off, now fitting with the "officialness" and his stick.

The 22 Temujai still stood, defiant of the threat, Will sighs. As Gilan said, and Horace, give them one chance, and one chance only to surrender no more. Will drew and shot taking one out, everyone attacked. In a quick, uneven battle, the remaining resistance was dealt with.

Ooo

Will sat down, and checked his arrows, with Jack and Maddie, they still had plenty, but they figured they will replenish them later in the night. So were Lydia and Evanlyn checking their own ammunition remained. Thorn and Horace went below deck, scouring the ship to see what they have. The rest of Herons gathered the weapons and loaded into the Heron and sorted them into piles. Checking every corner of the Temujai ship, and any supplies useful onboard. Will went into every room and checked for any vital information or maps. He managed to find some useful Intel in the captain's quarters. He thought he will take a look at the papers. He did one last check. And went up top. Horace called out to Will, and gave him a semi-bloody uniform.

"What's this for?"

Horace replied "Does this look familiar to you? It does to me"

Will peer at it closely… It nagged his mind, somewhere he had seen this before. Then he remembered. He envisioned the battle, when the Temujai over-ran the defenses in the battle of Skandia during when he was directing the 100 archers. Saw the riders with the symbol.

"Where was this found?"

Horace said "It was quite intriguing, there was a whole room of men dead with one official none-combatant guy, and there was a bolt in the room. It wasn't in the rower's room either, it was slightly concealed in the hall, and you could have missed hit, seemed like Hal killed them with the pottery bolt."

Then he amended "Well not you Will, but someone who wasn't looking closely enough"

Hal heard his name and called out "I did miss a target with a bolt, and it went through the wrong hole, I figured it was some kind of hole for the cooking smoke to come out of, that's probably where the room was!"

Will nod to both of them "Well this is an Ulan uniform. Which meant this ship,-" looking at Thorn "-didn't just have 70 men, there were 40 Ulans on board, they could've made the battle quite costly. That mistake saved us. Horace mentioned an official looking person, must've been a messenger calling them to reveal and attack us."

Will turned and walked towards the bow of the ship, Arrow. Anyone in his way quickly got out of the way. He crouched and rapped his hand on the boards. He asked "Stig, may I have you axe please?"

Stig warns "Its heavy" and gives him the axe, Will hefted it in his hands, in Will's long years of drawing the heavy longbow, his muscles are steel like Halt's, he hit the planks and then WHAM! Into the planks of wood. And hands it back to the wide eyed Stig, and then Will slid a door way. Everyone gathered at the sight.

"I suppose this is where the Ulans might of popped out, and attacked us from the rear, putting us in a sandwich."

Horace shook his head, and looked at the uniform in his hands, then he threw it over board.

Will puts his hands on Hal's shoulders "That miss of a bolt, saved your crew and us, thanks"

Hal looked at Thorn who nodded in approval. "It was a miss, but it was worth it"

They all laughed. Maddie ran up to Will and jumped "Will! Will! You cannot believe what happened, mum…I mean, Evanlyn can prove it! I shot 3 arrows at once and killed the captain and the 2 officers beside him!"

Will nodded and congratulated her, "Oh yes, I do believe that, I saw that myself"

Maddie beamed with pride. Then her face turned into a frown when Will continued

"Let's see if you can make it half-reasonable"

Will caught himself, hearing the same tone in the days when he was training with Halt in the woods.

Will smiles, "You need more practice, there's nothing bad about having luck, but you can't have luck for every shot you take, well done indeed Maddie, well done indeed"

Maddie laughs, knowing that was equivalent of an exploding surprise from Will.

Horace walks up beside his friend "Do you always have to keep her like that?"

Will looks at his best friend, and thought about it "Yes, I do, I remember the days when Halt was training me, how did I feel. Let's say we can't let them know we have a high valued opinion of them, Halt did the same thing"

Horace nods in agreement. He remembered the day when they were passing through Gallica, heading for Skandia. When Halt was acting annoyed but really pleased at Horace. Halt kept him guessing what Halt meant at each word. Now, he understands Halt really well, knowing when he is joking or not… well most of the times.

Horace replies "Yes that's very true."

Will raised an eyebrow at him, "About what?"

Horace smiles "Can't let them know about having youngsters know about our high opinions, Halt has done that more than once. I can support that"

Will tilts his head at his friend

"I…forgot where I was going with that actually, I'm hungry." Horace turns to the crew handling supplies, "Hey guys! Got any food over there?"

In truth, Horace didn't forget, it was a true statement that Halt did have really high opinions on Will in the old days. When Horace was tending Halt's fever in the forest when pursuing Tennyson, Halt drabbled about Will, being a great Ranger and all, and Halt was right. Thinking Horace who was helping Halt, he was Crowley.

Edvin asks Will, "So what do we do with this ship now? Are we going to use it as a cover to go into the harbor when we reach land?"

Will opened his mouth, then closed it. "That's… a good idea, we can sail this ship, dragging the Heron in the back, and then when we reach port, we can anchor it…" Will took out his map and the Temujai map.

Some people gathered to see the map, Will saw a difference, one small island marked on Will's map, but the island isn't on the Temujai's. Will points. "Here, see, there's no island on the Temujai version of the map, we can hide the ship here, so no one sees it. We might find use of this ship later on. But we need to clean out this ship first"

Hal nods, "That's a good idea, let's get moving."

oooooooo

Everyone moved off clearing everything, soon the aftermath of the battle was completely gone by sunset. Jack saw on the ledge watching the sunset. Maddie sat down beside him "It looks amazing"

Jack replies with starry eyes, "Yes, it certainly is. I never saw such a marvellous sight. Mostly anything I've experienced so far I might add…Castle Araluen, this."

Maddie nods.

Jack faces Maddie, "Thanks for that shot, covering me earlier"

Maddie slightly blushes, "I had to anyways, I can't allow you to die yet. Will won't let me if I wanted to"

Jack laughs "And I said to Ranger Will that you wouldn't save my bacon in battle."

Madelyn tried to raise an eyebrow.

"You can't even do it like Will"

"Neither can you."

"Well, I'm not the one who's trying to do it"

"Why would you think I wouldn't save your butt?"

Jack stayed silent. He watched the sun blinked over the sea. Soon it was bright under the moonlight. The fire was going on deck. Illuminating the surrounding ship area. Then, suddenly breaking the moment, SPLOOSH! Jack had a bucket of water behind him, and splashed Maddie on top. Everyone laughed. Maddie red-face screeched "I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT"

Jack laughs holding his sides, gasping "That…..(gasp) was for (laugh) for splashing me that morning"

Will barks out laughing, even harder, Maddie tries to glare at Will, and then glared daggers at Jack. Before Maddie could say anything. Jack hugged Maddie. Everyone turned from laughing to "oooh" at the exchange. Maddie stutters, lost for words on how she should react. On one hand she was mad for getting wet, and then on the other hand… Jack points to some towels and blankets,

he continued "However, THAT, you end up helping me dry up that morning, so here, we are now even. "

and quickly ran off and went on to the Skandian ship, to his room. Maddie stood their shocked. And then ran off in anger and mixture of amusement at the same time, blushing.

Will and Horace and Cassandra, who haven't stopped laughing since the ambush splash, still laughing their head off, Will wipes some tears off his cheeks, and holds on top Evanlyn and Horace for support. Thorn thought, I thought the exchange for Lydia was going to be interesting. On the same lines, Will thought exactly the same; This trip will prove to be interesting.

* * *

 _ **Hey peeps!**_

 _ **Anyone seen sunsets before? They are amazing depending where you look at it from.=D**_

 _ **Things are going to be interesting between Jack and Madelyn.**_

 _ **Chapter 7 will be up soon as possible!**_

 _ **Hope readers enjoyed this chapter, keep your eyes peeled next one will be coming up soon!**_

 _ **PulserRay out**_


	7. Chapter 7 Rise of the Shattered Past

I should probably do another disclaimer now shouldn't I? Nevermind that was a rhetorical question=P

 _As every characters mentioned so far up to this chapter, belongs to John Flanagan, I am not him, it isn't mine obviously. I only own the character Jack, and the unnamed dark armored pirate/raider._ ** _(Which someone please suggest some names for him? keep in mind he is going to be an enemy, Jack's past devil)_**

TURNS OUT I MANAGED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! yay!

That should be all it! *Grabs a microphone* Ladies and Gentlemans! Purrsenting,

 _ **Chapter 7 Rise of the Shattered Past**_

Early in the morning, it was a cloudless sky. Jack smelt the open air-freshness of the sea on the deck of the Heron. He sighs, how the air had reminded him of when he was young. "When he was young" echoed in his mind. He pulled out a necklace, the only thing he has left from his family.

He started remembering, he and his parents were in Hibernia for a trip, to visit his grandmother. Jack had a complicated family, he was born in Araluen when his parents settled down there, but his parents were actually from Hibernia. During his time there, due to the fact that the kingdoms are pretty still corrupt. There was a deadly raid, his mother killed by a ruthless bandit. His grandmother ran out tried shooing away them, instead of knocking her out, a nearby killed her without a second thought and charged into a house robbing. His father who protected him while shouting "RUN! JACK! DON'T EVER STOP" While fending off a kill meant for him. He saw one man, a man who wore a dark armor, with a black bird on his shield. Jack looked right into the deep, deadly green eyes. The man began to chase him, suddenly a flurry figure came and striked him down. Jack sat there hiding behind a tree, when a gentle, old man helped him. And asked "I am a Ranger from Araluen, I can get you out of here, will you trust me?" Young Jack only nodded; when they ran Jack looked back, the man in the dark armor looked at him, right into the soul. Eyes saying _we will meet again._

The Jack realized how white his hands are from the hard grip he had on the rail. He shook the past out of his mind, it frightened him really. But since Pritchard's intervention, he decided to go back to Araluen, but he was a boy who didn't know how to get back. So he decided to join a trading crew, who they needed an extra hand. At that time, Madelyn walked out on the deck and saw Jack standing there all tense, and then relaxed. She chose the time to ask,

"Jack, you alright?"

Jack jumped a bit and snapped back quickly, "Yes I am"

Maddie was taken back the tone of Jack's voice she never heard him use. Then noticed the necklace he was holding and reached out the see the beautiful thing, it had 2 things, a locket, and a gem.

Jack jerked his hand back with lightning speed and shoved down his pockets. She froze slightly and surprised at the sudden reaction. Her usual Ranger instincts pondered,

"What is that? It's beautiful"

Jack didn't say anything, for what seemed like a long time, replies "It was my mother's."

Immediately she realized how important that must be to him.

All she could say was "Oh."

She became conscious of the fact that, she doesn't know much about Jack's past life. Knowing it was a thin ice she was walking on, "What happened?"

Normally Jack, whenever anyone questioned him he didn't reply, if he did it was either a rough reply naming it was not open for discussion, or threats. However he noticed this was a different ground, he was talking to Maddie, apprenticed Ranger to Legendary Ranger Will, whom he guessed the princess of Araluen. He did trust her, but he felt that, there will be another time when it's right.

Simply he replied "Another time, when I try to explain, I won't be choking on every word"

Maddie let out the breath she was holding in the whole time. She nodded at the response and then walks away giving him space. Her mind whirled; _I thought he was going to kill me._ She instinctively knew that subject to him was really a touchy one. _His past is definitely something I want to hear, soon or later._ Suddenly a loud cheer emits from the cabin door. She looked inside and there was Ulf and Wulf fighting about something. She smile evilly, everyone on board knew the twins loved to quarrel with each other, they looked seriously alike, yet they called each other "Your ugly" and fighting about some girls they knew from Hallasholm like which twin the best. Maddie climbed up and saw Stig and Hal in a deep conversation. She clears her throat, getting their attention,

"Hal, erm, you might want to bring Ingvar and go down to check the cabin."

Hal looks at her, and shrugged, leaving Stig to steer, Hal goes down, ducks in and walks into the room, immediately there was dead silence. Silently, outside Maddie was laughing, holding her sides, shaking uncontrollably.

Hal asks "Alright, which one of you want to catch some fishes today?" then adding on like an afterthought, "In the water.'

Wulf and Ulf didn't even dare to move. On ship, no fighting, Hal's rules. Hal nodded with satisfaction,

"That's what I thought, alright guys enough fooling around, set sail we got much stronger winds now."

Everyone scrambled out. Hal stood by the door, and looks at Maddie who failed to conceal her amusement, before Hal had the chance to say that she was invited to join some fishes as well, "It's impressive and hilarious how you deal with them." and walks off.

* * *

Irritated, Evanlyn asked no one in particular, "So how long will we reach an actual port?"

Wulf (or Ulf?) replies "About another half day of sailing"

Before Evanlyn could say anything.

"Land Ho!" Edvin called from his post.

Everyone looked up; there was an island full of palm trees. Will looks at the map; no one has been here except a fisherman from Araluen who needed to drop off some bothersome birds.

Will called out "Look for an entrance to some lake inside. Then seal the ship and cover it up blending in with the trees around."

Hal nodded and found a hidden path, it was swampy but it was a perfect cover. Together, they covered the ship up, Will took a look, and commented,

"Well, Halt would most certainly impressed."

Horace grins, "Do you think so?"

Will thought about that, and then shook his head, "Never mind, probably not."

Stig scratched his head, "So, are we going to just leave it like that?" saying it out loud.

Will gave him a baleful look, "Why? Were you thinking of something we go do with it that it could be beneficial for all of us to here?"

Stig stammered at the Ranger's rapid fire of question, "Well, I mean... I haven't thought it that far yet, it's just that we seem to pick it up one day, then we drop it the next."

Hal grins at his friend, "We will need it when we are escaping from the Temujai when we cause enough trouble. They won't expect us to already have one of their own under our control."

Thorn stumbled in, "Alright, are you boys going to talk about dresses like Lydia over there, or we going to move off now?"

Lydia, who was nearby heard him and absentmindly, replied "Shut up, old man"

Thorn grins at Hal. Will and Horace exchanged a glance, seems like a thing they do often.

It took them another half day of sailing like Ulf (or Wulf) had said. Just a little over past noon, Jack nudged Will who seemingly leaning on the mast, looked like he was sleeping.

"Ranger Will, you might want to take a look at this"

Will pulled back his mottled cloak's cowl back and stared at the harbour. Aside from the small group of trader boats docking point, the whole place was filled with Magayran pirate ships, and Temujai built ships.

Maddie whistled lowly at the sight.

Will simply said "Well, now we obviously know what the Temujai have been busy with, building a large, massive fleet of ships to transport their men."

Horace scoffed "Since the failed invasion of Skandia, they had a least a decade to do so"

Will looked painfully at Horace, with the look _that_ _wasn't helping._

Horace puts his hands up in defeat.

Will asked "Hal, how many ports are around here?''

He took a quick look and slowly replied "There are about...30 other ports along this coast... more further down...near Raguza if not further.." he trails off, realizing where Will was going with the question.

He continued "That. Is a lot of ships... with the support of Raguza, safe haven for pirates and the ideal plan from Temujai over here, this would be a deadly encounter"

Will shook his head slowly. Halt wouldn't like the sound of this, hope he is gathering enough armed help from our friends.

Jesper called out with a hint of a worried tone, "Guys! One of the smaller Temujai ships has taken notice of us!"

Will ushered everyone inside the ship, leaving Hal and Thorn to deal with this. Will whispered, "Use some of the supplies we captured as an excuse in a way to get to the dock. Your goal is to dock, don't let them push us away" Hal nodded in understanding.

The Temujai ship pulled alongside with the Heron. Thorn calls out, "Hows the wind fellow sailor?"

The Temujai looked amongst themselves then found a man who spoke the common tongue. In a rough accent, "Who are you and what are you doing here? How are allowed to pass the barrier?"

Thorn quickly made up something "We, are pirates from Hallasholm…" seeing the Temujai beginning to be more suspicious and unconvinced. Thorn remembered that the Temujai hated them, even if the target wasn't on them this time.

"… I was, a sub-command of Slagor's ship, we tried to aid you guys against Hallasholm few years back! Some girl uncovered our plans, and we were nearly captured by Ragnak at that time. Now The new Oberjarl… that tax loving Erak"

Thorn prayed to the gods he knew from Skandia, all this was an act, he actually respected and good friends with Erak, Thorn added with an afterthought, my oh my would Erak be hopping mad if he heard that, Thorn wore a ghost grin at the thought. Every jarl knew Erak was always sent by Ragnak to tax collect others. Erak didn't mean to be like that, he was ordered to.

The Temujai talked to his commander and recognized the name Slagor, they had a heated discussion, and then looking at the large pile of crates.

He spoke, "You are allowed to pass, however, we will be keeping an eye on you, northmen." Thorn puts up his hand for a pause, and asked Hal to grab one of the crates of very good wine.

Thorn hefted in his hands and gave it to the Temujai, "Here, token of your appreciation."

The Temujai commander opened it and popped one of the bottles open and smelt it. He nods to Thorn and shouted an order. They pulled away. Everyone sighed in relief; Horace praised Thorn of the idea giving a part of their share, showing the mutual understanding. Will rubbed his head as he climbed out, Thorn noticing that the Rangers didn't have their cloaks on now. Hal looks at Will, "With them keeping an eye on us, what we do here will be a bit more complicated."

Will looks at the tiny specks moving back and forth on the docks, Temujai moving in and out supplies.

Will shook his head, "I shouldn't think so, they are too busy, with Jack's assumption, their deadline is now even closer, and they are going to be real busy. See how they would barely care the traders around, just don't cause major attention." "Alright let's get to port quickly"

Ooo

As they moored alongside at the dock, they saw some curious eyes shift at the sight of the wolf ship. They had heard or witnessed the raids these skandians have done in the past, and knowing they don't normally raid nowadays, they still are vicious. Wondering why was it moored along here. Maddie, was the one who asked the unspoken question, "So what do we do now? We have arrived at Toscana."

Will smiled grimly, it was a question he had pondered in his mind since they took over the Temujai ship. _What do they do now when they reach Toscanian ports?_

"Let's settle here for a couple days. We need to think through a plan. Everyone replenish your armory, supplies and rest."

Then Will pulled Jack aside, "I believe you know where the main camp of the Temujai is when we reach them?"

Jack thought and then nodded, "When we reach their borders I can find them"

Will nodded then he found another place to give Jack a test, "What do you think?"

Jack looked blank, "Huh? Sorry about what?"

Will nodded to the group, "The Herons, who do you think that has the ability to help us out if on foot?"

Jack looked over and then quickly thought, "Well, Jesper would come in handy, since he was a former thief, he would be nimble, so goes with Lydia. And if you didn't notice, that hunky Thorn would be helpful too, his silent when he chooses to be"

Will raised an eyebrow, Jack mentioning Thorn in his assessment was interesting, Will knew that to be a Maktig, especially for 3 years, he would need to master many fields. Being silent was one of them.

Jack saw Will raised his eyebrow, he began to think Will was beginning to be displeased. He asked Maddie about that and all she did was laugh and walked away.

Will nodded, "Interesting alright, go rest up, you might want to recheck your arrows. I am going to walk around the streets a bit to check out surrounding."

Jack acknowledged "Alright Ranger Will Good night stay safe"

Will pulled Jack a little closer "Don't mention the name "Ranger" at all, especially here. And by the way, friends call me Will"

Then Will turned around put his cowl over his face and walked into the busy dark streets.

Jack watched with surprise and then headed back to the ship.

ooo

Will turned into a dark alley, and he was faced with a wall. Pulling in his ability to climb walls with out ropes kicked in and he easily and silently climbed up the wall on to the roof of an inn. He crouched low and looked out at the harbour. There were exactly 3 Temujai ships built, large and bigger than the one they captured. Then he counted 10 ships same size as the Arrow. Mentally, Will did a rough calculation, each ship with 1200 men...10...and 1 large ones... that's approximately 40,000 thousand men all added together from the other 3 major ports!

Will shuddered at the thought of all these ships arriving at the Araluen soil. With their efficiency of command and archers, this invasion is a major threat. This was one of the major ports, 2 more of these and small harbours along the coastline infested with Magayran pirates who want to take part and lend a hand, this isn't good, Will thought furiously. He saw a command tent near by, he silently leaned down just enough, to his luck they were speaking in common tongue,

"General Haz'kam must not underestimate the Araleun men. Especially those cloaked Rangers." Will saw a figure, seemed like a knight, with dark armor and had a black bird as his crest. He filed away that piece of information.

With the obvious accent, it was a Temujai officer, presumably one of the General's closest war officers, spat with distaste at hearing the Rangers name, "The General won't underestimate the Ara-lands. We nearly have 7 times more men we originally had on the invasion of the Northmen, when we had only a command of around 6000 men."

The armored knight replied "Yet you failed. Merely against 2 Rangers. Mind you, one of them were an apprentice."

The officer replied "Mind your manners pirate, we didn't fail, it was too costly for us to continue, if we were to claim the northmen's country, we'd be too weakened."

"However, with 40 thousand men, put it on ...what do you pirates call it, a scale, we have a large army."

The knight looked doubtfully at the Temujai, "Whatever you say, just I might remind you, the General has put ALL of the men on this line. If we were to fail this invasion, the Temujai army will be severely weakened and no more. On behalf of the pirates, I say, first sign of non-ability to finish this task, we are out of there, and you will be forced to depend on your own people and your own ships. Warn your General about that"

Then he walked out of tent and down to the docks. On to a dark coloured ship, flag emblazed signing as a Pirate ship.

Will thought, he need to warn Halt about this, what the numbers are, everything he just heard, all written down to give them an idea what they are up against.

Just then a Temujai patrol saw him hanging there, they started shouting and exclaiming, drawing their swords. Will bit his lip, he can't shoot them, they can't know an archer is here. The officer came out of the tent, to see what was all the commotion, he half-spoke something in Temujai and then common tongue,

"What...HEY! INTRUDER, a spy! DO NOT ALLOW HIM TO ESCAPE"

* * *

 **Hey again!**

 **So, I thought of title for legit 5 minutes, to think of a perfect one. I thought that, Jack's past seemingly intwined in the future...or is it?**

 **I am also considering, should I allow Will's to escape? or to be captured?**

 **:) I dunno, its a hard choice, anyways**

 **Me: (whisper) suspense, Suspense, SUSPENSE..! *Slow deep drum beat***

 **~~Pulse out!**


	8. Chapter 8 Reinforcements

**I usually after a new chapter i put up, i read the chapter a few times and do minor changes and updates**

 **, i am who i am so i wont be always perfect. I will try for the sake of your eyes =D**

 _ **Lord Nimatsu, Yamada, Moka, Selethen, Gundar, Shigeru characters belong to John F.**_

 **(Speaking of which anyone got ideas for the evil Knight in the previous chapter yet?)**

* * *

Chapter 8 Reinforcement

Selethen walks up to the mast and looked curiously at the strange looking sail design. He turned to Gundar and questioned him, similar to Halt's. Gundar grins and explained how this was a design, designed by Hal, a half Skandian and Araluen boy. Gundar soon went on to adding the fin to the boat. Selethen opened his eyes wide, at the sound cutting a hole in the boat. Halt intervenes,

"It's a mind twisting concept, we'll talk about it later, Right now, there is Nihon-Ja."

There, they saw the elegant houses and boats. The big palace almost beyond visibility. Some on lookers saw the ship and stared at the ship and the strange looking crew. Selethen saw a couple of guards coming towards the docks. They moored along the docks, immediately Halt recognized who it was, it was Moka, one of the Senshi with Emperor Shigeru. Moka and his 6 warriors greeted them. Asking, "Welcome to Nihon-Ja Halt-o san. You too Taka-san." Halt and Selethen bowed back in greeting.

"What wind brings you here?"

Halt replies "We are here to meet and talk to the Emperor."

Moka nods and then asked a bit unsure, side glance at the Skandians "Just you two?"

Selethen grins, "That's right, these guys will be here, probably might be going around to buy some supplies but that's pretty much it."

Moka nodded, and presented a way, "Please, follow me"

Ooo

Halt was impressed at the sight of the palace close up. It was elegant like Castle Araluen. High walls, and the castle palace inside. Emperor Shigeru stood, at the steps welcomes them.

"Welcome Halt-o san, and Taka-san!"

Halt and Selethen bows, "We are happy to meet you too, it has been awhile since Horace's wedding, and ever since the war for Selethen."

Shigeru smiles, "I trust Kurokama is doing well?"

Halt nods. Shigeru ushers them inside. "Unlike the Ran-Kioshi Fortress, the palace now back. So I now can give you the honor you both deserve"

Then adds with a laugh, "I also had prepared a large meal for Kurokama, but I see that he isn't here" with a disappointed tone.

Selethen grins, "That's very thoughtful of you Emperor Shigeru, where Kurokama is, is what we are here to talk about"

Shigeru waves his hand "Please, call me Shigeru." He looks outside, "Allow me to show you your accommodations, save the talk for tomorrow, it's getting late. I will send a messenger down to ask if your ship members need anything."

Halt thought, Might be better when we all have a clear head. The servants directed them to where they will be staying for the time being,

the servant also added "The hot springs are over there, please feel free to bathe in there, honored guest" and he bows, Halt bows back.

The servant's eyes widened at the fact the "Honored guest" had bowed back. It wasn't a custom a higher status needed to do so. Halt took a look in the room, left his things and went to the spring. Halt comments, "I could get used to this"

Ooo

They next very day, they sat and ate with the Emperor. Shigeru implies, "So what brings you here?"

Selethen looks at Halt and then replies "We are here for in need for support."

Shigeru looked interested, "What would that be?"

Halt and Selethen explained the whole story, and how Halt had arrived in Arrida for the help of Selethen. Shigeru's eyes hardened and then softened at the name of the Temujai.

"Yes I have heard of them. They are horsemen from the eastern steppes."

Halt nods in confirmation, "The kingdom and hemisphere needs your help if you can"

Shigeru looks at the map, and then thought about it. Things have settled here, every spy and resistance from Arisaka has been removed or prisoned.

"Alright Halto-san, i can send a couple hundred Senshi." Then he was about the add on,

but Halt interrupts, "Don't worry emperor, Skandia will provide the transport." Selethen and Halt bowed gratefully at the decision.

Then Shigeru held up his hand, "Wait, there is something I don't understand, Chocho, Kurukama, Kitsune went after to the Temujai to gain us more time?"

Halt nodded, "Horace's daughter, Madelyn has also went with them along with a young boy named Jack"

Shigeru sat straight, but sat even straighter at the name Jack. "Jack…he has brown eyes, intelligent and carries a similar bow like yours?"

Halt reverted his eyes to the emperor, "You know him?"

Shigeru nodded, "He was helpful, he was here for a couple months, helped me clear out some troublesome men left from Arisaka, who were attempting to raises a rebellion."

"That could explain why he learnt many Senshi skills"

The emperor nodded, "He was a fast learner, however, when I first met him, Moka and his patrol caught him, stealing rice cakes, along with many gold coins. But Moka saw the similarity between you and him, the cloak and bow. So he instead followed him, and found out the he was really stealing for poor little children who were young on the streets. Orphans, which I quickly brought them into the Orphanage."

Selethen and Halt edged closer to hear the story, "He was brought down to me, and Moka told me what he saw, what was extraordinary, not knowing that Moka knew what he was doing, he simply, accepted whatever punishment I deemed him to receive"

Selethen said, "This boy, has a courageous and kind spirit"

Shigeru nodded in agreement. "Which is now I am worried, I had intel about large forces merging at the docks, along with large opposition forces moving, I wasn't sure what they were up to, and my ears couldn't find out much else. What I do know that, the force they have been gathering, along with the temporary contracts have been signed, have been vast and great."

They all sat in silence. Halt said the unexplained meaning, "Will doesn't have a chance doesn't he."

"No, which is why I am purposing alongside the fact, Halt, you mentioned Hibernia is another country must ask, and I have a feeling you have certain ties that Taka-san here doesn't have, you need to convince them as soon as possible."

Halt lets out a breath, "That is right"

Shigeru continues "I was suggesting I give Taka-san a command of, let's say 100 Senshi warriors under his command and travel across the country west, eventually to hit Temujai territory. So you can give Chocho a force to be able to work with"

Selethen rubs his chin thoughtfully, "That could work, long journey, however it might just be able to work, as long we can get there in time"

Shigeru nodded "I hope so too, which also reminds me you need a force you can trust, so I will initiate a order for Moka and his best warriors to go with you."

Halt implied "But emperor, Moka has also been a close adviser for you"

Shigeru smiles, "But that's when my friends off my country aren't here, but Halto-san, you are. And yes, that means I am leaving my country, discreetly, but I will trust Lord Nimatsu and Lord Yamada to cover that."

"There are dangers"

"I will manage, I'll have the Kikori with me, I will be safe"

Halt knew in the past, the emperor have been persistent of many things he decides, and is very loyal, thinking the amount of space available on the ship, Gundar and his crew, he condeeded the fact the Emperor is safe. "Alright emperor, how long will it take to have everything ready for moving?"

Shigeru consulted with a nearby man, "In a few weeks, we should be ready."

"Alright, I'll have Gundar send a messenger pigeon"

Before the rose, Shigeru asked "Taka-san, I recommend to leave as soon as possible, your journey will take a while"

Selethen bows, and walked out with Moka discussing about the new plan.

Halt bowed, "Your majesty, Please be ready within a few days, as soon as you have the basic orders made, we need to depart as soon as possible, the transport ships will arrive soon after."

Shigeru smiles, knowing the urgency of the problem. "Of course"

Halt nodded a few times, and then left. The very next morning, Selethen, Moka and his warriors, had left. Halt pulled Selethen aside, "Here, give this letter to Will could you please?"

Selethen nods. "Not a problem"

Halt continued, "I hope Will can hold off long enough for you to come in to help, also, get out of there as soon as possible. I will try to arrange a ship to go and help move you guys out."

Giving a last word, Selethen departed, in the back of his mind he had a doubt, _Halt will be extra busy, basically rallying all the armies. Even I doubt he can remember the fact he needs to send a ship…_ Selethen looked ahead, _that would be a problem Will can solve when they arrive_ he thought.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry for long update, been pretty busy with school stuff.**

 **Short chapter too, i know, there wasn't really much to add in this one. as far as i can think of,**

 **BTW if anyone asks or wonders, Natsune is Evanlyn. Named in Nihon-Ja as "fox" for her specific character traits.**

 **That is all folks! Chapter 9 will be coming soon!**

 **-PulserRay out**


	9. Chapter 9 Old Wounds

**Hiya readers! Here is Chapter 9! Just watch for the sudden drop!**

 **Without further interruptions, Old Wounds!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Old Wounds**

Will scrambled out of there, seeing that he was noticed. He knew he couldn't draw attention to the ship, he needs to …he saw a forest and without a moment's hesitation, he runs inside thinking he will lose them there. He heard not far the shouts of his pursuers behind him. Then he stops and crouches behind a bush, some soldiers ran by, and then some others stopped nearby. With torches, they scattered and searched the area. One got real close, Will, who had always trusted the cloak, did so now. The Temujai officer, who was in the tent rode up to a sergeant for report, he was dangerously close to where Will was, he could hear the low conversation,

"Did you find him?" he hissed at him

"N-no sir! We are still searching for him, this forest is dark" the soldier stutters, the officer was known for short temper on his own men.

"Black curse you! I know it's a DARK forest! It's a small one, get more men and spread out, this spy is to NOT escape." And he turns around with obvious anger.

The sergeant mutters "Yes sir" with a lousy salute. Then turned towards where Will was hiding. _There's nothing_ he thought and turned away calling for more men to search.

Will breathes out a sigh of relief, he slowly moved out of the forest, he saw a dark shadow on top of the buildings, and then met up with him, the cloak was pulled back revealing Jack.

"Will! There you are, I heard a clambering of soldiers talking about a spy, so I went out searching for you in case you need back up, everyone was worried sick."

Will turns away from him, with a low tone, "They shouldn't be, but now they should"

Jack stood there in the shadows, puzzled at the response. They quickly got on the ship, everyone saw Will enter. Evanlyn ran up and hugged Will, along with Horace and Maddie, relieved that he wasn't dead. Then they took that back, this was Will, he can't die that easily. Horace, knowing him since they were young, saw a difference in the mood of his friend. He asked what was wrong. Will shook his head and went to his room. Leaving everyone confused, they figured it will be left for tomorrow.

Ooo

The very next morning, Hal and his crew were woken up immediately by the sudden shift in the ship. Someone boarded and Kloof was barking. Will quickly recognized that it was the sergeant from last night. However, there was a faint indication of a black eye.

"Search this ship!" he orders. Thorn holds his axe up, "What is the meaning of this!?"

The sergeant looked at him, hesitated and then recollected his dignity, "We had an intruder on our camps, our officer commanded to search all the ships"

Thorn was going to continue protesting when Hal signaled that it was fine. Thorn sighs, "Alright crew! Empty your pockets!"

An assortment of coins, books, knitting tools, strings, pebbles, few arrows and a bow dropped on the deck. Then a soldier reported, "Sir! Nothing found! Sir!...well except the fact there was a knight sleeping in a room snoring"

The crew grinned at each other, knowing who it was. Sergeant saw the exchange, _these are a light hearted crew, I expected more from the what the northmen stories I have heard. Wait, northmen!_

"What are you doing here northmen!" the sergeant directing the question at Thorn.

Thorn pointed to the small cruiser ship they encountered a few days ago, "They let us pass, go question them, however one thing is the fact I was part of Slagor's transport aid for your battle against Ragnak. I risked my neck, nearly got killed for doing that." Pointing out his decapitated arm.

The sergeant eyed suspiciously at everyone, then he turned to his men, "We are wasting our here, split up and clear these ships, faster we do this the long we get our break"

As soon they got off and spreaded out, Horace comes up on deck, yawning, then saw everyone picking up their things off the ground. "What happened here?"

Evanlyn laughs "Dear, you will never change will you?"

Horace grins sheepishly "I don't think so"

While she got Horace up to date on what happened, Will asked Hal to send a messenger pigeon, to Halt. Hal scratched his head thoughtfully, "I don't think I can send it to Gundar, but I can get a message to Castle Araluen." Will nodded, and then he looked out at the sea, suddenly his eye picked up a movement, one of the Temujai patrols shot a bird out of the sky. Then went over to pick it up. Will signaled them to come over, "Did you guys see that? They shot a bird out of the sky"

Stefan nodded, "I saw it alright, you getting the message to Araluen will be a problem"

Ulf pointed to the other birds, "They aren't shooting down those!"

Will rubbed his beard thoughtfully, then asked Jesper who was quick, "Jesper, can you go to a market, and buy 20 white pigeons? I will explain later" He nodded, asked Thorn for money and ran off.

Will looked at the rest of them, "We need to get this message to Araluen no matter what. And I have an idea how that's going to work"

Ooo

Horace walked with a freelance shield and sword, with Evanlyn by his side. Just as Will has instructed, get to a crowd, but also be close to the Temujai camp. Then he got Jack to be the "Pigeon holder", covered up. Then when Horace purpose to Evanlyn suddenly, Jack will release them all as a celebration in the crowd. With that commotion and with the Temujai seeing the exchange, they wouldn't look twice at the pigeons released. Will and Maddie standing at the bow of the ship, watching the plan form into place. Maddie asked, "What is in the note Will?"

Will replied "It was to warn Halt about the numbers mounted on the attack of Araluen."

Maddie looked surprised and realized the importance of the message, before she asked the question, Will answered for her.

"They have most pirates around these lots, and the ships built to transport a large army overseas to attack. We are looking at a 40 thousand men on this."

Maddie gasped at the number, it was a lot she knew. During the time with Will part of the training was strategically thinking, and even for a novice, that number was more of a wipe out siege.

Will, who figured what she was thinking, "Which is why we are here, we are going to cut down that numbers a little, if not give General Haz'kam a bloody nose or a broken arm."

Maddie laughs, "General Hazzam..? He's the Temujai leader?"

Will nodded, "Something like that, He is one of the highest war leaders, one of his sons were killed in the battle of Skandia, so this will anger him more. However fighting an enemy who is blinded with anger was an advantage, easily to make ill-decisions."

Maddie nodded attentively, listening to Will as he continued on, "This will be the 3rd mounted mass attack by the Temujai."

Madelyn asked, "I know the second one, but what was the first?"

Will laughed, remembering the same question he asked Halt when he was younger, he told the story exactly word for word. Maddie laughed, "Your saying that they were saved by bad shellfish?"

Will nodded, "Actually was the political views AND yes, bad shellfish that halted the attack, quite a way to stop a war if you ask me"

Then they saw a shout of cheers, as a flurry of white birds flew out of a crowd. Everyone started cheering nearby, even some of the Temujai soldiers joined in.

Thorn came up beside them "Well, Horace just purposed to Evanlyn" Will nodded slightly and looked at the sky, and then saw the slight difference in the bird's patterns. One of them headed exactly on course for Araluen, _Message is safe. Now what the devil am I going to do to give Haz'kam a bloody nose?_

Horace got back on the boat, laughing while everyone on board cheered, jokingly. Horace chuckles, "And that will be the second time I purpose to you."

Evanlyn mockingly thought about it, "WELL, this one was most certainly better than your first! And definitely better than being on Gundar's ship"

The Herons cried out in surprise, including Thorn, "Horace, YOU purposed to Evanlyn on Gundar's ship?"

Horace grins towards them, "That's mighty right! On WolfWill."

The crew looked at Will at the name.

Will points out "The name, It was partly my fault I had a murdering swine, Buttle on that ship, killing a good skandian Ulf Oakbender. He was one of the first to recognize me at Seacliff island when they were raiding down there. They helped us retake a castle, and then I let them rebuilt their crashed ship. They named it after me."

Thorn nodded at the name of Ulf. "He was a great man and fighter, veteran during the Skandia battle."

Ulf suddenly shouts out, "I was named after a war hero!"

Everyone suddenly turned looking at him. Will quickly grasped his wrist. Then Will's eye bore down on to Ulf, and then compared with Wulf. Soon he realized which was which. Will just had a feeling, using Ranger's collective eye for details, he can see really a slight difference.

Will smiles slowly, "Now I will know which is which" and he lets go of Ulf. Wulf smacked Ulf on the back of his head "Great going brother"

Hal interrupted "You are still on deck"

Everyone laughed, then sudden Jack jumped on board, "Will! I found a supply map of the Temujai!"

Will quickly checked the map, and then questioned "Did you somehow magically found the supply map or did you swipe it at the nearby supply soldier?"

Jack turned red and grins, "You saw that didn't you?"

Will laughs "Yes, yes I did, always keep your eyes and ears open" then Will went over the map, there was a darkly marked line. Will figured it was a vital supply line, then it led to a small port near to the main bulk of the Temujai. Must be the place where they are building the ships, he checked the notes, the Temujai's needed 10 more ships built! It was also near a desert…that would be a problem. Doing a quick calculation, if they manage to bust the ships and building site up, they won't be able to attack on time, either the General will be delaying the attack, or he will be forced to pull out 12,000 men out of his effective force! Will slammed his fist down, he finally got a plan, it was rough but it was something.

He called the group together, he told them about what happened last night, and how he had a near accurate amount of number of force pership. Then continued on the plan he just developed. They all nodded at the idea, every moment they thought more of it, they more attracted they were to the plan. Hal asked "What will we be doing?"

Will stopped and pondered, that it was something he didn't think about. Then he thought about the hidden Temujai ship and the demolished mast. "How long will it take to repair the Temujai ship to its primed condition?"

Hal quickly understood what they were going to be doing for the next few weeks, repairing the ship. Then Hal grinned, he might add some of his newer inventions on there!

Maddie laughs, "We wouldn't want to escape with a damaged Temujai ship anyway that would be not useful"

Then she noticed Jack clouded expression, he caught his glance, it was the exact same glance that she and he both had on the ship, talking about his past. Then he asked, "Will, did you say a dark knight?"

Will turned to him, "A pirate but that is correct, quite frankly he reminded me of something. He must have raided the part of Araluen in the past. Any way I will need to get rid of him sooner or later. But first things first, why do you ask?"

Jack asked with more of a huskier tone, "Did he have a black bird on his shield?"

Will looked at him in surprise, "Yes that's right…"

Jack stumbled, holding his head with all the memories rushing back hitting him hard. Everything, from the raid and killing of his parents, to his time…

" _So what is your name young lad?" Ranger Pritchard asked_

" _M-my name is Jack."_

" _Ah, and how come you trusted me quickly? You aren't around these parts I can tell"_

" _I am from Araluen, just visiting my grandmother. Rangers may dab dark magic, but I know they are also protectors of the kingdom, everyone in our country knows that, except enemies"_

 _After getting to know each other, Pritchard saw the talents of Jack, and then brought him under his wing. Beginning to training him skills of a Ranger. After a few days, the dark knight with the black bird crest came back. Pritchard distracted him, telling him to run into the forest. Jack defied that call, and shot the knight, injuring his shoulder. The knight glared at him, and then quickly rode away, and did a brief signal, and from a concealed position, wearing a color of purple, shot at the boy, but Pritchard on in the way and grazed his leg. They both didn't know that the Genovasens had the crossbow arrows with poison. Slowly Pritchard grew weak and died, with the last few words of telling him to find Halt, in Araluen. Giving him a message letter to bring to him._

Jack came back into reality, he was holding on to Maddie, or she was supporting him up. Will was checking him if he was alright. "You were out for a couple minutes, I thought I needed to get you to a healer"

Jack waved his hand , and breathes out. "Will, that knight, you saw, he was the one who killed my parents, and the whole village of my grandmothers. He was also the cause of the reason killing Ranger Pritchard. By hiring purple clothed crossbowmen to kill me, instead it grazed his leg. There was a poison, and it was strong I tried getting healers, but nothing worked."

Will suddenly had a dark look, he knew about Genovesans poison, they were deadly and effective. They were also clever. If antidote was found, there were two, one save or one can kill the person immediately. Halt had a similar experience back a few years ago.

Maddie realized this was part of the past Jack was acting up on, and realized the importance of the necklace he had. She whispered "I'm sorry about all that". Only thing he had close to his mother. She looked at Evanlyn, her mother.

Jack groaned, "Don't need to be sorry, the knight is the one who should be."

Will rapidly summed a fact, "Jack, there is a time and place for everything; I don't want you now to act blindly and sneak off to attempt to kill this man. I figure he was a bad one, and I know how it feels to lose people close I love."

Jack looked at Will, it was exactly what his plan was going through his mind.

Jack spat "You know nothing about losing people close to me!"

Everyone heard that, everybody froze. The air around them violently thickened. Tug, Kicker, Bumper, Phoenix neighed softly and uncertainly at the sudden change of mood. This was dangerous waters everyone was treading in. Maddie silently gasped at the remark Jack had shouted. Horace looked uncertainly at Evanlyn, _This is not good._ She nodded back and looked at her closest friend, she saw him tense up, couldn't see anything in the cloak but the figure straightened. _If Halt, GIlan, were here, Jack would get a mouthful._

Everyone stood still, Jack look defiantly at everyone, Maddie no longer supporting Jack, in shock she knew about Will's past and knew it from a close point of view. Horace and Evanlyn were worried and knew they couldn't intervene. And Will stood silently, unmoving. Jack felt on a rational side of him, as his anger began to dissipate, something was really wrong. Everyone was shocked at his response. Will slowly backed up and walked down on the shores. Evanlyn and Horace followed quickly behind him. Hesitating if they should follow or not, and thought this was their best friend, and followed.

Jack asked uncertainly "I said something that really stroke a raw nerve wasn't it…"

Maddie shook her head slowly and angrily told him everything she knew about Alyss and Will, and how she was also his apprentice for many reasons and one of them was to get Will out of the dark mood. It may be as well Jack just opened that wound. Then an odd chord struck in his mind. And he moved his sleeve revealing a dark burn scar. It was when he was a baby. There was a fire accident… someone told him to get out of there, also seeing that her sister was also saved by a brave woman….

* * *

On the other hand on shore, Will knew it was spoken out of anger, and also because partly he didn't know about his past. But it pained him; it hurt about how it was spoken. It was a more painful than any strike he has taken. He got a sense that Horace and Evanlyn was following him and then he sighed and slowed down. Letting them catch up falling beside his stride. They both were silent.

Will finally said "That really hurt, and reminded me of what happened to Alyss."

Evanlyn wasn't sure to say anything, Horace gathered his thoughts and slowly talked "So are we"

Will glanced in his cloak, in the past, he would lash out at the fact they wouldn't know anything, but in fact Alyss was basically Horace's sister. And Evanlyn was also close friends with Alyss.

Will sighed again. The 3 of them reached a cliff, and sat down watching the sun set right over the horizon, breathing in the sea air.

* * *

 **A/N: From Pulse**

 ***choke* *sniff***

 **JK,**

 **yeah i figured i needed to put some heavy emotions in this one. I think it might be the music i was listening to that effected the story a bit. But probably not.**

 **Does anyone remember the baby girl Alyss that saved in the fire? Well i decided i entwined that into this! *nudge nudge***

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Pulse out!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Walk

**I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR A SUPER DUPER LATE UP DATE OF THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE, I thank for your patience, everything is getting in the way, literally.**

 **(june, my school is stuffing everything to the end right now)**

 **Will get Chapter 11 up ASAP…btw I need the evil dude name still XD, and now also a girl name!**

 **~PulserRay-**

 **Chapter 10 The Walk**

Late in the night, the three friends returned boarding on the ship. Jack anxiously waiting and watched Will come on board. Evanlyn and Horace saw him and both thought its best to give them some room and shifted down below deck.

Jack began, "Will- I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was just not expecting someone who-"

Will held up his hand pausing him "It's alright Jack. It's fine."

In Jack's mind, he was relieved, and then something in his mind wondered, if it was a good idea to tell him…

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Maddie told me about what happened, about you in the past."

Will just stood there doing nothing, un seen, he was battling emotions of the past. Replays of his adventures when he was young brought good light into his life.- Along with memories of his wife.

"Alyss was a brave woman"

Will nodded in agreement, Tsuru, meaning Crane back in Nihon-Ja, meant her gracefulness, height and the intelligence of looking at things.

Jack took a breath and continued, "Will, she saved a baby girl is that correct?"

Will looked up with a questioning look, "That is right."

Jack nodded, "I believe that baby girl she saved, was also my little sister."

There was a long silence between them.

"Are you sure?" Will asked uncertainly.

"Yes, there was a fire on our house and I huddled in a corner scared, and my sister was only a couple days younger than me, was upstairs, the courier said 'Quick run outside! Is there anyone else in here?' Before I answered, she heard a cry, and she looks at me and then ran upstairs without a second thought."

Will slightly leaned on the side rail, listening to the story. Slightly shook his head, unnoticeable.

"Where is your sister now?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm not sure, she could have been captured as a slave, or killed-" choking on the word.

"In the raid?" Will implied.

"Yes" Jack nodded sadly. "We were 2 peas in a pod, we got along with each other well, helped each other out, including doing things and covering for each other when we stole cookies from the kitchen" smiling faintly at the thought.

Just then, Maddie stumbled on deck, rubbed her eyes and hissed "Alright you two, go to sleep we need to start out on our trip to sink some ships before they actually head out with the REST of the armada."

Jack smiles sadly at her, and then nodded "Alright lady, you heard her Will, let's get some sleep"

Ooo

Late in the morning, the quickly set out into the forest. In a concealed position, they looked at the Herons heading out of the harbour, to the hidden island. Horace puts his hand on Will's shoulders,

"We will seem them soon enough, come on let's get moving"

Will nods and then they all started out, they brought enough food for the trip, but for the way back they will require some more supplies. They first part of the trip was easy, it was mainly flat roads until nightfall, they moved off main road and into a rather hidden area, and set camp there. Maddie asked, "Will, do you think is okay to set a fire?"

He looks around, and said "Why not, I want a good cup of hot coffee tonight."

Horace and Evanlyn chorused in agreement. Settling in the night, they looked up and watched the stars. Jack asked no one in particular, "So, what are going to do when we get there?"

Maddie turns and looks at him curiously. Horace nodded slightly, "That's true, what's the plan?"

Will thought about it for a few minutes and then replied, "Well, I was thinking of what you guys would like to do, I was planning with the sabotage and destroy all the ships somehow or burn the shipyard down." Then he added "That is the gist of it."

Maddie yawns, "We'll talk about it later, and there are still some distance between us and the shipyard."

Everyone slowly drifted off the sleep.

Ooo

Next morning Horace, Evanlyn, Jack woke up to the points of spears, swords and various types of weaponry. Bandits, had circled them.

The bandit with a gold tooth grins, "So what do we have here? A knight, and a lady and a young boy."

Then one of the other ones leaned closer, attempting to Evanlyn, "I got my eyes on this one"

Then Evanlyn, years of using her sling, smacked and punch the man 2 twice and he fell unconscious the ground. She wipes her hands, "Ugh, you boys need to take a bath"

Jack scoffs, "And Gold Tooth here needs a new hairdo" Horace gives a bark of laughter, holding his sides, "Gold Tooth? That's what your naming HIM?"

Jack grins, "He does HAVE a golden tooth doesn't he?"

Gold Tooth swells with anger, "SHUT UP, you guys are going to do as we say and tell us what we want to know got that?"

Jack erases his smile and laughter so quick even Gold Tooth swore he was laughing a few seconds ago, "I don't think so Gold Tooth"

A man beside him puffs up, "Yeah boy? What are you going to do with that hunting bow of yours? Kill a rabbit?"

Some of the men stood unsteadily, seeing the size of the bow, it was obvious it was more powerful than any normal hunting bow.

Jack smiles, the man never saw it reach the eyes, and with lighting speed, Jack grabbed an arrow and shot, right through the leg. The man cripples down on the ground. Jack looks at him pityingly,

"Hunting bow? I believe I will be insulted on behalf of my bow"

Immediately everyone circling them quickly held Evanlyn and Horace down, and 3 more guys advanced onto Jack. Gold Tooth spat, "Your 2 old friends won't be able to struggle out of this one. And you only have 1 arrow left" pointing at 10 bandits holding Horace and Evanlyn down, and then points to his arrow.

"You may be quick at shootin', but that ain't going to help with the amount of arrows you have there, boy"

Suddenly a female voice cut through the camp. Everyone turned to see the shadow figure, standing on the large rock, "I don't think so, disgusting bandits, I have a dozen of arrows in my quiver here, and I can shoot faster than that boy, don't believe me? Who wants to be the first to find out?"

Everyone gave some weird glances, and then a stout man called out "Well lady, why don't you come down and maybe we can…negotiate"

Everyone laughed weakly…within less than 5 seconds, the man had an arrow in his arm. Everyone barely registering that she already shot and hit. Horace thought, _You boys are going to get a beating you'll never forget._ They watched as she loaded 5 arrows at once, and gestured to the men who were holding down Horace and Evanlyn. With uncertain looks, they slowly moved back. Silently with the distraction, Gold Tooth and his 3 accomplices slowly tried to hold Jack while he was busy watching the exchange. Then another voice rang out, a male voice, this time closer and harsher, "One more step for the 4 of you and you'll find extreme pain in your legs."

They froze looking around where the voice came from. Then a blurry movement, a sword, Horace's Nihon-Ja sword was tossed and Horace knocked his handlers down and grabbed the sword and effectively disabled the people around him. Freeing Evanlyn and helping her up, Gold Tooth rose and was obvious fury, he drew his sword and looked at the Gaijin's sword, it was one of those types of steel. The sword Gold Tooth using, was stolen from a fine swordsmith, if hard enough striked, It can slice through this weapon. He charged with all his might on Horace, the sound gave him immediate warning of the attack, and easily parried the attack, Gold Tooth's eyes widen with horror seeing barely damage was done to the sword, his arms hurt from the sudden impact and then Horace kicked him down.

Maddie pulls back her cloak and inquires, "So what do we do with this lot?"

Will put his hand on his chin and replies, "Tie them up, leave a message, someone will bound to find them on the road with the sign of former bandits."

Quickly tying and gagging them up, they moved off, the all rode in silence, then Jack asked, "How did you guys know there were bandits sneaking up on us?"

Will and Maddie looked at each other, "We didn't, we were going to hunt some food in the morning, but we came back to see the camp surrounded by enemies."

Horace scornfully laughs, "You mean, you had them surrounded" Will nodded, "And I thought maybe I should let Madelyn give it a try to see if she could handle and control a situation, creating authority."

 _She certainly did that alright, if I didn't recognize the cloak and her voice, I'd thought she was a spirit of the forest,_ Jack thought in spite of himself, not going to say that to anyone.

They rode in silence, minimal encounters, a few slight travelers or farmers cross paths but no one else. For the rest of the travels, they stopped to break camp, this time they thought it was best to keep a vigil and do a switch between watches.

Around midnight, Jack was woken silently by Will, who took the first watch. He whispers "Here, I took an extra hour so you could sleep a bit more"

Jack nodded thankfully, "Get some sleep too Will we need a fresh mind tomorrow, I reckon we will arrive there."

Will yawns and rolls up in his cloak, fast asleep, or was he?

Jack shook his head, with rangers, you could never be too sure about it. He climbed up onto a higher ground and perched on the small cliff, he could see the main road and the top of the forest. He sighs and began checking every single arrow to pass time while keeping watch. Later in the night, he saw a movement in the shadows, and then Jack stopped focusing on one spot, soon rewarded with another movement, closer to where he was, sudden, a hand shot out and covered his mouth and then turned to see Maddie standing there, trying to hold a smile back. Jack hissed "You almost scared the daylights out of me!"

She silently laughed and pointed out "But it isn't daytime"

Jack shrugged, "Still, you know what I mean"

She sat down, looking at the camp, and then across the treetops.

Jack touched his necklace in his secret pocket, and then took it out. Maddie saw it, and hesitantly reached for it, this time Jack didn't say anything or did anything and let Madelyn hold it and she opened. She saw a family picture, a handsome man, woman and a young boy holding hands with an almost look alike twin girl. She quickly knew it was his sister.

Jack exhales, "I never knew my world would extend this far, I've grown up around Araluen, heard about the rangers and now here I am, with a ranger"

Maddie corrected "A ranger's apprentice"

Jack shook his head, "A Royal Princess Ranger"

Maddie smiles, but her thoughts were dispelled at his next comment, "I would have never guessed the Princess of Araluen would be so…" Gestures to all over her. "….and not all of you"

Maddie looked confused at him, "But you gestured to all of me, how could I be me, and not me?"

Jack looks at her and then at the moon, thinking the distant memories, before the fire,

"Well, there was a major celebration, and you were near there, you looked so dignified and like the other noble children around. There was a mouse, but you didn't scream, you just picked it up and set it in the forest"

he laughed at the thought, "Then you go really panicky because you lost you "Favourite glove"

Maddie blushes hard at the memory, she remembered that night. "That was a cute little mouse, and that glove IS still my favourite, how come you were there?"

Jack gave her a long look, "Probably I was a servant and I attended you many times, yet you didn't bother to look to identify me"

She was a taken back the idea, it was absurd, but then in her mind she knew that was her past self.

Jack continued, "It was quite funny though, until things turned for the worse"

She nodded slowly, and then gave the locket back. "Alright Jack, it's my time now, I just woke up a little early, didn't feel like sleeping"

Jack silently laughs, "Neither do I"

They both sat through the rest of the night and chatted about non-relevant things of the past.

* * *

Selethen and Moka walked across the sandy desert, it's been a couple of days now in the desert, and made stops at a couple of Oasis. Moka asked "How long do you suppose we reach the main road, Taka-san?"

Selethen looked at his map and judged the distance, "We should see a small road soon up ahead, and then a forest, and we will cut through there and then end up on the main road. Heading to the ship yard here for a stop to replenish supplies."

Moka nodded and then called out an order to pause and take a break. Then they resume the trek across, they all stripped their heavy armor, and carried it on their backs to reduce the heat. It was a smart idea, since the Senshi's were trained hard school, they wouldn't even do it even if it crossed their minds, but because that Moka and Selethen were great commanders, and some saw Selethen in battle, they had a great pride to be under his command.

After a few hours, they reached the forest. The found a spring and everyone took a rest there. Moka warned Selethen when he took a look at the map, "We are in Tem'jai territory now, patrols are bound to be everywhere, especially when they are gathering forces for the attack, they would want absolute secrecy of this"

Selethen nodded at Moka, then suddenly a scout came in, bowed and reported "Moka and Taka-san sir! There is a group of bandits tied up on the side of the road!"

Moka began to make a dismissive gesture, when Selethen interrupted "I apologize Moka-san, but they are tied up?"

The scout nodded,"Yes, Taka-san, a couple wounded with arrow shots…gray and brown shafted, seems like shot from a rather powerful bow. All 20 of them tied up."

Selethen raised his eyebrows at the name of Grey shafted arrows.

He pulled Moka to the side, "You say they are busy with the preparations, but they got time to deal with bandits?"

Moka thought about it, and then saw where he was going with this.

Selethen pressed on, "Wounds of a grey shafted arrow, there is only one person I know who would have that type of arrow."

Moka shook his head, "The possibility would be too large, these Temujai's are expert archers,~"

before he finished, Selethen drew his curved blade and then sliced the tree bark near him.

"These must be the tree's native here, that's what they use to build most things I'm guessing, and I am sure that includes arrow shafts, these bark are dark red"

Moka sighs, "Alright Taka-san, be careful." Looking at the rest of them, and then added "Maybe just go as yourself, we'll hide in the forest, any problem we will come charging, we don't look native here, but you sort of do"

Seeing sense behind the idea, Selethen asked and followed the scout and pointed where the bandits were held.

Selethen approached them, some of their heads looked up, a man with a gold tooth calls out with a grin, "Going to shame us now huh?"

He spits out a piece of cabbage, "Been there, maybe this time give us some water?"

Selethen looked thoughtfully at the idea and the replies, "How did you even get tied up in this mess?"

Gold Tooth looked with anger in his eyes, he told him about the knight, boy and a lady. Then the sudden appearance of shadowy figures, what happened describing the arrows shot at the wounds caused on his bandits. At least to see if he would be able to take some pity on them. The pointed to where they left.

Selethen nodded and in his mind immediately knew who they were, it was Will and his friends alright. He took the arrows in the wounds and yanked them out, pain cries from the men, Selethen looked at them with disgust, they probably killed and plundered helpless farmers and travellers around here, Will and they did a large favor for the place around here. Removing all the arrows around, he placed them and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. Then he nodded thanks and began to walk away. Sudden Gold Tooth man exploded with rage,

"Where's the water? WE HAD A DEAL!"

"Oh that's right!" Selethen laughed, and he tossed on cantine of water to their direction.

Gold Tooth looked incredulously at Selethen, stuttering.

"Next time! When you make the deal, actually tell HOW much water do you want!"

Returning to where Moka and his warriors were, Selethen nodded, "Yes, it's Chocho and his friends. We are probably 3 days behind them, but we still need to catch them."

Selethen takes a look at the map, and the checks where the possible places Will would want to go. Pointing on the map, "Let's try to catch up from here to here, I'm not sure where he's deciding to go, but we still need supplies."

The supplier nearby bowed, "Yes, we are low on supplies"

Selethen bowed in return, "We will make our ultimate destination here, in this shipyard dock, if Will isn't there, we will move on trying to follow him up there."

Moka noticed a large port, it was also the port where Will and the band arrived at. "It's marked where the gathering large forces are here, what if they go this way?"

He shook his head, "Not likely, that's where the water is, he must have traveled in from there, and now on foot. In any case, the bandits were desperate, so their direction of where the group went is that way."

Moka dipped his head slightly and then presented an order to re-wear the armor and gear, setting out in 5 minutes.

Selethen thought grimly, _Will, still got some important letter to give and help to provide._ They once returned full armor, walking through the forest on Will's tracks.

* * *

 **Hello all, you must really hate me now, (I hope not)**

 **Names would be awesome if suggested**

 **When things chill down the next week, i will get more rapid updates of chapters i know some of you guys are hyped about this!**

 **Once again i apologize for the late update of this chapter!**

 **Thats all! Pulse OUT**


	11. Chapter 11 Return

**Chapter 11 Return**

The 5 trudged along the dusty path eventually coming across a small side rest shop. The serving man eyed the 5 travellers from the road. He seldom sees anyone getting off the road and approaching their little shack. He gives a tweet signaling a hidden group of bandits in the foliage, before giving a second look at the fact 3 of the riders had large longbows packed, and the 2 swords.

They left their things with their horses, and then the one with a grey beard and a young girl walked up, asking, "I need some oats, and some water" He nods and then walks to the back, "I'll be right back"

Maddie asked, "This place seems empty, and seems to rarely get visitors" eyeing the dusty tracks that seem to have been there for a long while, comparing to their fresh ones.

Will shrugged, doesn't matter as much, either they just rarely get customers or… his second thought was brought to reality when suddenly a band of attacks roars from both sides. Jack stumbled and instinctively drew his sword simultaneously with Horace. Will turned to see a large burly attack, where Will simply just ducked and flipped him backwards and let Maddie strikes him with her strikers. Will turned and went behind the counter with his saxes drew, and when behind, the servant of the shack wasn't there. Will thought, _this is a trap._

They all grouped together, Horace remarked "This place is crawling with bandits isn't it"

Evanlyn gives a quick glance at Horace, "Really? You just noticed that?"

Horace lowers his sword and leans on it, "No I meant the country"

Jack laughs, "What did you expect-" parries and deflects a strike "It's the Temujai land, I wouldn't expect much better"

They brief battle continued, Will calls out, "We can't do this every time we take a stop or a break, we need to get the harbour, its taking us enough time for us."

Horace sighs, "Alright, Alright I was just taking fun with this."

With the superior swordsmanship they knew, he quickly finished the remaining attackers before anyone could disengage.

Will nodded and noticed a sudden movement on the corner of his eye, "Stop right there, or I will put this arrow right between your eyes."

The servant slowly turned, "Don't kill me please don't."

Will looked at him with disgust, "Where's the oats and water?"

He points to the hidden room, "Slide the door, there's the storage room"

Will nodded and the hit him hard in the heard knocking him out.

"Was that necessary?" Maddie inquired.

Will walked and turned his head looking back, "No, but I wouldn't want the man alarming anyone else, catching us with our pants down."

Horace laughs, "Are we still trying to prank Halt?"

Will looked at him "Always"

Ooo

Late in the afternoon they arrived at the shipyard town. Checking the map, Jack pointed out, "Okay here is the yard… which right over there" Standing on a cliff they saw 10 large ships in the harbour waters.

Horace gave a low whistle, "That's going to be a lot of ships to take down or sink"

Jack nodded in agreement. Will rolled up the map, "Come on, let's find an inn to stay, I want to sleep on a comfortable bed tonight."

In about dusk, after they ate, Will and Horace took a walk outside. In the weak light, they walked around the streets, no one payed attention to their presence.

"Let's take a look by the docks, to see what we're dealing with"

Horace nodded and then they both strode in the direction of the docks. They saw the big ships, they saw some workers still moving lumber, sheets, and all sorts of materials.

"That, is going to take a lot of force to take down that ship." Horace said with a wide eye.

Will tugged Horace, "Quick" eyeing the oncoming of Temujai patrols, "Let's go back"

Early in the morning, they all felt much rested since many nights on the road.

While the rest of the crew starts to wake up, Will rambles on at the door, "This is not possible, we need a large scale of an attack, even then how are we going to do that quickly and easily?"

Evanlyn rubs her eyes, "Why don't you get some coffee and then think things through, it's not like they are releasing the ships today isn't it?"

Then as if timed by some dark force, they heard cheering outside. Will rushed out the square and asked the nearby rushing citizen. "What is happening?"

The man looked at him with a toothy smile, "They finally finished building the ships! An apprentice to the Black Raven, leading a pirate-temujai army is arriving tomorrow afternoon boarding these 10 ships! Now the Ara-land people will suffer!" and then quickly nodded and returned running toward the crowd.

Will abruptly turned to the rest "We need to stop this army now. There simply not enough time for setting traps on the ships. We have arrived too late"

* * *

Moka shades his eyes with his hands from the beating sun, they've been travelling on the road for days and hours now. "Are you sure Taka-san we are on the right track?"

Selethen looks at the tracks, he may not be excellent trackers like the Rangers, but he still had the hunters instincts. "We are, just not sure…. There are only 5 of them"

Moka looked at him hearing the slight raise of questioning in his tone.

"But it seems like a large party just entered the tracks, like a rather large army…" Selethen suddenly pieced the details together, army and ship dock. Will must be on his way to stop another force added to the cavalry!

"Come on!" turning towards to a run downed path, where barely any tracks were made, "We need to get the Will before the army arrives!"

* * *

"But we don't even have a small party of warriors!" Horace exclaimed

Evanlyn nodded, "There may be a band of Skandians, a group of slaves for archers, or Kikori men in the past but we aren't in neither of those places"

Will was thumped, _this was a problem, without a decent opposing force, the battle will have the odds stacked at least 1-3_

Jack and Maddie came through the doors, "Alright we found out where they are coming from, it's the same road we came from. Seems like they aren't worried of any opposition forces to resist"

That struck a chord in Will's mind, "Hmm…. Alright we have the element of surprise and the elevation then" pointing at the cliffs, "We can easily fire and draw attacks. Horace can provide close combat, and if needed Jack can come into it."

Maddie nervously added, "We also checked the surrounding terrain, we are in an open space, also we are really close to the remaining Temujai based here, reinforcements will be a problem"

Will nodded, "We will give them a scratch, cut down their numbers a bit, then retreat back out of the woods and decide our next step, and we can't risk a full contact battle"

All of them nodded, "Alright, rest up, we need our strengths tomorrow"

Will walked through the silent streets, seldom seeing some people walking by. _What Jack said…no resistance…we got surprise….but ….that's it! Resistance! There must be a group of people around here that must go against the Temujai ways! Even the peace in Araluen Kingdom, we still get resisting bands._

Will walked and looked around, seeing where would be a likely place for some resistance would hide… somewhere most likely underground, close to enemy to keep eye on but not to draw suspicion. Must been luck or some sort, Will say a dark shadow slipped past an alley, disappearing into a wall.

Will followed promptly, up to the wall…everything must have an entrance… and there was a small loose board, which concealed a rope. He pulled it revealing a low door opened. Looking behind, he slid down holding a ladder there. There was a foul smell in the air, he heard a slight running of water nearby… slowly using his Ranger training, as he moved forward he heard laughter. Noticing a faint light coming toward sight, feeling the way through Will stumbled seeing a large room, filled with all sorts of weaponry and armor.

In the stroke of luck, he saw a large group of warriors, all sorts of ages. Not sure if they were enemies of his or possible allies, he peered in, using the shadows, where citizens of Araluen would say dark magic, he crept into the room. He saw the Temujai Flag, in the shadow, he had a clear view, the leader who is probably about in his 20s he assessed,

"Tonight! Brothers and sisters, we will strike another blow at the Temujai army! Reports show that a large army will be arriving tomorrow afternoon! We will gather at along the treelines, standard raiding attacks, pick up as you go and always never get caught in full combat, unless you want to die" receiving a throaty chuckle. "Tonight, we shall do what's right, for the citizens who actually want peace in this country!"

They all cheered, while tossing the mock-emblem of the General Haz'kam insignia into the fire. Will choosing the follow his instincts, he stepped out of the shadows. "What a mighty great plan, should I add, What will you do with the archers within the army?"

Silence pierced the air, everyone stumbling some drawing their swords and the new voice. The man who was giving the speech suddenly stop smiling, putting his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"How the bloody devil did you get in here?" someone asked.

Will replied without turning, "I followed one of you, don't worry no Temujai saw, just like you all haven't"

Eyeing closely at the cloaked figure, it was hard, he seemed to shift in and out of the shadow. Noticing one of his people, one of the tough scouts who is excellent at silent moving, prepared to strike.

Will purely said, "Take one more step, and it will be a pain for me to waste one of my arrows on you than against the Temujai"

A collective mutter hearing the threat, not only he said it without even turning, but he his remark on against the Temujai

Sensing it might be a good time to interrupt, one of the senior circles asked, "Who might you be?"

Everyone looking at his movements he slowly removed the cloak, revealing a grey bearded figure, who was small but built, seeing the large irregular long bow, similar to the Temujai, they stood warily at the sight.

"This might not concern you all, but I am the Ranger of the Araluen kingdom, that might tell you why I am in your country." Will said slowly testing for anyone against his will.

The leader of the rebels nodded, "I have heard about these green cloaked, bowmen, one of them were here a few decades back."

Will nodded, "Then you must be familiar with the failed attacked on the the Skandian territory"

A heavy growl was heard around them, a bulky man thumped his fist into his palm, "That war made my family suffer heavy costs and our town"

Will shrugged without meaning to boast, "Then your ears might know that the war was stopped by 2 of the Rangers. "

Several nodded, "That was a terrible plan to start off with, now the Temujai General, out of personal hatred is going to attack that peaceful country"

Will scoffed, peaceful, it was but threatened, it would be like a porcupine raising his quills.

"Right, can we lose the heavy threats in the air? The Temujai-Pirate army is heading on its way here now. Me and my friends are planning to attack here" without thought, walking towards the map on the wall.

"There's more of you?" one of the asked.

"Yes, 2 more plus 2 warriors" Will said absentminded. "We need a group of warrior capable to attack, and handle themselves, and I think I found them"

An advisor pulled the leading rebel, "Hawkin, you trust this Ara-land bantam?"

Looking at him, and then hissed "You know what, he proved a point, what we are going to do about the archers in the army, and they will pick us off one by one. We don't have anyone here that uses the bow. Unless your hunting."

Then turned Will, "Alright, My alias is Hawkin, leader of the resistance, we have decided we will believe you and your story, any attempt to deceive us will result a permanent hate for your kind."

Will looks at him in the eye, "No, you're wrong"

Everyone was taken back at the tone of command and the shot of reply, "Any of you, DECIDES to DECIEVE us, will mean that we will add you to the Temujai army list and the King of Araluen will destroy you without a second thought" seeing some confused looks.

Making the point clear, "That's right, I am more worried about trusting you lots then my bacon, but if anyone of you didn't understand, let me put this short, turn us in, your dead. Not turn us in, we might have some common grounds between us."

Getting some nods, Hawkin decided we should get on with this, "Okay Ranger, here is our plan, you said there's the problem with the archers…"

Ooo

A tweet was heard, Will and Maddie perched on the cliff edge. They could clearly see the rebels hiding on the sides, they planned that Evanlyn and Maddie will hit them a few pellets. Since their weapon was deadly and hard to trace.

Hawkin signaled they were ready, Will said, "Target the officers, we need the leading man alive"

Both of them nodded, they quickly slinged and fired.

* * *

The officer talked to another officer nearby when suddenly he held up his hand to his forehead, and then fell off his horse. Everyone around him halted and looked at him with amazement and surprise. Then suddenly another man and officer went out… soon everyone began to shift uncertainly. The Black Raven's apprentice looked at her officers. She looked around seeing no one, and then held her hands to halt. Suddenly 3 arrows shot out hitting 3 officers next to her, transfixed with a Grey, Brown, and Black arrow.

* * *

Hawkin, who was an intelligent leader didn't shout attack, instead notified the party of rebels to engage silently. Without the roaring of attackers, the defenders were briefly distracted at the fallen officers, giving the rebels enough seconds to engage the fight without extra eyes on them. The knight in armor wheeled the horse away, where the soldiers returned attacking. In the midst of the confusion and attack, someone signaled the nearby watchtower in the docks, notifying the Temujai there. During the bloody battle, the Temujai came to reinforcing the defensive positions, but along the way they were intercepted by a small band of warriors hiding low in the high grasses. Slowly pushed back they were trapped.

Will, Maddie, Evanlyn and Horace stood behind the trees, returning shots. Thunk! Thunk! The arrows hit, and whizzed by. Will grabbed the arrow nearby and returned fire taking down a couple more archers.

Horace laughs, looking at the rebels, "You always seem to make a habit of creating small armies out of nowhere"

Will grins, 'Apparently, yes I do" then taking another 3 arrows off the ground and firing back.

Hawkin shouted, "REBELS, REGROUP"

They all retreated to the far end of the wide road, blocking the enemy's way. Horace and Evanlyn joined them whereas Maddie, Jack and Will stood in the shadows.

The knight, surprising them, was a female voice called out "Stand aside rebels, and you will be spared this once, choose wrong and you will be destroyed."

Hawkin, standing close to the bushes talked to Will although his adviser was standing beside him.

Will, who has been closely kept watch at how many men has fallen, said "Hawkin, you can't hold off another attack, you will take more damage and casualties!"

Hawkin laughed gruffly, "As long these soldiers are taken down, I will NOT allow these 10 ships to leave, aside from the leader, everyone will be taken down."

Before Will could say anything or Hawkin giving the order to attack without Will's imput, a rumble of chanting Chocho! Chocho! Chocho! Will raised his eyebrows at the name of it… the only way someone would call that in a chant would be….he looks to the far off side, there was as if bathed in golden light, Senshi warriors drawing their swords, he clearly saw Moka in the lead with a curved blade wielder on his side….Selethen! The Temujai and pirates scrambled to cover their backs, seeing a new threat rose behind them.

The rebels looked uncertainly at each other; Will called out "They are allies and FRIENDS of mine"

Hawkin looked at them nervously and then nodded. Hawkin shouted "Tem'jai! SURRENDER NOW, OR BE DESTROYED"

The Temujai stood, not moving, or relenting. The pirates gave a second thought. They plundered ships and small towns, retreating at sign of heavy danger, but this was a new chain of command, they shifted side to side.

Hawkin, sensing the resistance, and the new back up he began to issue the order when he heard a sharp sound, "HALT!"

Will stepped out of the shades, and walked onto the battle ground; he can't allow the Senshi fight and lose brothers in this petty battle. "STOP" Will called out, "Temujai, stand down now, and you will be spared, you are clearly outnumbered, as my people would say, rather live to fight another day" then looking into the eyes of the leader, he saw some recognition and fear.

The officer beside her shouted "WE WILL NEVER RETREAT FROM YOU ARA-LAND BANTAM ARCHERS"

The Temujai' who got a clear look at the familiar cloaked figure and the bow on his back, they growled with dissent. The Temujai and pirates began to raise their swords when suddenly the leader said, "Put your weapons down men, stand down. We surrender"

* * *

Late in the night in the forest area,

Horace gives Selethen a mighty hug, "Where in gorlog's ears did you spring from?"

Selethen laughs, "Emperor Shigeru thought that the 5 of you won't be enough to stop or destroy an opposing force like the Temujai's so he sent us, and Moka's warriors to come. "

Will laughs seeing an old friend "You sure did come on time alright"

Moka went up to Will and bowed, which Will returned the bow "It is an honor to meet you again Chocho-san"

Will smiles, "It's great to see you again Moka-san, I trust Mikeru is doing well?"

Moka brightens up "Yes, Kikori Mikeru has been helpful to the emperor with far Kikori village expeditions. He has been cared and had been a great help"

Will laughs, then Will bows and leaves, and goes to the spot where the prisoners were kept. He saw the female warrior who sat comfortably there, and asked one of the Senshi to take of the helmet she was still wearing, and then ordered them to leave. They both bowed and left. She looked up, Will raises his eyebrows, she doesn't look like the Temujai, and he saw fear in her eyes.

Will asked, slowly walking around her, "Why are you afraid of me, Maddie and Jack every time we pass you or near you?"

She looked up suddenly at the name of Jack, and then seeing that she looked into the dark eyes of the Ranger, she quickly looked down.

Will noticed this and pressed on, "You're not obviously from here, why do you fear us, only us, and where are you from?"

She replies with a soft voice, "Y-you are a Ranger, protectors of the Araluen"

Will widened his eyes at the perfect pronunciation of Araluen, and the way she said Rangers. As if she knew them. "That's right" Will said slowly.

"I-I was born in Araluen." She stutters.

Will asked grimly, "What is your name?"

She replies, "Faye, My name is Faye"

Will assessed her, She didn't look much older… than Jack… and how come is she a commander of a rather large army?

Will asked something with a super soft voice that she even had to lean closer to hear, "Then tell me, did you have a brother when you were younger? And possibly, just possibly, were you in a fire accident?"

She widened her eyes, these rangers were uncanny, _and how on earth did he know this?_ She thought.

"Yes…" she spoke uncertainly.

Will nodded slowly; feeling the emotions about the fire, and then the sudden knew information. He turned and walked towards camp. He signaled the Senshi guarding her, "Give her fresh water and some decent portion of the food. Make she stays alive and not harmed and give her a good blanket, not those musky ones"

The senshi nodded and bowed and then quickly went to do those things. Will poured himself a cup of coffee. Slowly drank it, Jack appeared at his side, soon enough , he asked, "Why were you talking to the girl prisoner?"

Will gave him a baleful look, "You don't ever stop asking questions don't you?"

Jack laughs, "That doesn't stop Maddie either"

Will nodded accepting the fact, "She is not from here, and she knows the Rangers."

Jack craned his neck to hear about this, "She is also from Araluen."

He nodded and sipped his coffee, continuing with a level tone, "She also happen to have a brother, and also had been in a fire accident coincidently to your case, and she perked up at your name Jack"

Jack nodded and then suddenly stopped nodding at what Will said has sank in, "Wait, what? Are you saying that she is my little sister?"

Will looked at him and at the direction of where she's kept, "If she is your sister, that would makes sense, because, she looks around your age, same previous-incidents-, has a brother named Jack. And you say that you lost your sister when Dark Raven attacked?"

Jack nodded sadly.

"Well she is under the Dark Raven's wing, and there is a slight chance here, that all this makes the fact that, she might be your little sister, and tell me Jack, when you were young, was she really good with plain stick and flimsy bow firing?"

Jack recalled his memories, nodding.

Will gave a gesture, "What was your little sister's name?"

Jack replied without a second thought, "Faye, her name was Faye"

* * *

 **Heyo all, and OHHHH anyone expect that? anyone? anyway**

 **Well, things just got realz hahaha**

 **Likes and reviews appreciated! i want to see how people are feeling about this!**

 **Thats all! eyes peeled for the Chapter 12!**

 **PulserRay out~~**


	12. Chapter 12 News

**Chapter 12 News**

Gundar saw the Emperor from the side of the ship, he calls out, "Ahoy! Emperor!"

Stopping his hug, turning to a hand shake instead. Noticing that the Emperor's personal Senshi guards were alert.

Shigeru smiles at the sea wolf, "A pleasure to meet you too sailor."

Halt climbed aboard with a glance towards the Temujai direction, Shigeru stood while hearing the Skandians preparing to leave the night harbour. They figured it was best for them to leave at night so no attention could be drawn.

"Chocho can stand, his mind is vast. Without Taka-san and Moka-san's help, he can manage"

Halt grunted, "I hope so, these Temujai aren't just riders and archers, they are deadly."

Shigeru questioned, "So you have met these riders before?"

Halt nodded, "Been with them and against them, I know their ways and they are well coordinated and easily can fight well in the dark, it's a very deadly specialty."

Shigeru nodded at the point, "Arisaka and previous enemies didnt seem to stop him from rising. He will find his way, do not be alarmed Halto-san, theres always a reason behind everything. Chocho is specifically named for him, for his darting mind. He will always find a way."

Halt looks doubtfully at him, "He better, the whole royal party is also with him."

Shigeru's eyebrows shot up, "All of them?! Would that a wise decision?"

Halt smiled grimly, "No, not really. But they insisted, the country would fall anyways, rather then put some firepower in it."

Shigeru sighed, "Might as well, we will have all our friends, standing together. These people would be no match for our might...a single tree doesn't make a forest"

Ooo

Gundar called out, "SKANDIA IS IN SIGHT! Men! Prepare to land, visit and report back by tomorrow noon!"

Halt tapped Gundar's shoulders, "Where is Erak?"

Gundar glances at the position of the sun, and then replied,"It is quite early in the day Ranger. He must be on his walks around town. You might catch him down the harbors, most likely be there."

Halt nodded his head in thanks, and then walked off the ship, heading the direction Gundar pointed.

There was Eark, walking with a high chest, and an odd cane in his hand.

Erak saw the sudden difference in the shift of people around him, then he saw the cloaked figure, walking-right to him. Svengal stook more closely to the Oberjarl.

The figure pulled back his cloak, revealing an old greybearded man. Erak immediately recognized him. "HALT! Back for some trouble now huh? I heard about the eastern riders are back."

Halt laughs with some humor, "Yes, that is the reason why i am here, but also to meet an old friend."

Erak laughs, "Let's talk about this over in the great hall shall we?"

Hat nodded, seeing the growing interest and crowd around them.

"Svengal, how is it been going around these lots?WolfWind?"

Svengal chuckles, "It has been great"

Erak gives a strangled cough, Halt raised his eyebrow for a further explanation.

Svengal smiles weakly, "I...might've scratched WolfWind."

Halt know how much these Skandians admired their ships and care.

Erak exploded in a fit of coughing, "Scratch?!-wheeze- only Orlog and Gorlog would know what happened back there!"

Halt and Svengal hid their smiles, Erak continued, "YOUR drat lucky that Hal dealt with Zavac"

Svengal broke into gales of laughter , "I rather think, Zavac is lucky that it was Hal, not you dealing with him."

Erak looks at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"You would have a whole fleet of wolfships dispatched and flooding these waters trying to find that cursed black ship of his. He would have his hands full."

"True,"

Halt nodded, "Talking about armadas, we have a Temujai-Pirate fleet just threatening our borders, with Araluens taken down, Skandia would be in a perilous position, without our help, Skandia will soon fall into their hands..."

Erak nodded, they all reached the great hall.

Halt nodded at Borsa, "Borsa still the hilfman huh?"

Erak nodded, "He does things i wont be able to do well"

They reached the room where the war council meets, a map of the region was on the table.

Halt silently breathed, "Back, it has been awhile..." Looking at where Ragnak would stand in the past.

* * *

However, Halt didn't wait and began to break down facts, and projections of the plan of invasion.

"I know your deployment of several troops to support, unfortunately that won't be enough."

Halt pulled out the invasion plan from the Temujai. They both peered at the map, each detail they looked, the more devastating the attack looked.

Svengal said with wide-eyes, even to a simple Skandian warrior, when tactics and counter-tactics wasn't their forte, the map and plan was a master one.

"This looks very deadly, no wonder we need all the effort we can get"

Erak shook his head, "You were right Ranger, you were right. We thought the attack they tried a few years ago was it, and you said they would be back in a few years, with a large plan. Temujai alone was deadly, with the pirates of the rivers..."

Erak, whom were one of the many seniors who had done raiding in the past, knew some of the pirates and this would be a ruthless attack.

"Alrigh-" Erak began, when suddenly a loud boom, as a Skandian bursts through the doors with Emperor Shigeru.

"SIGURD!" Svengal called out. "Can't you tell we are doing a war meet here?"

"Sorry" muttered Sigurd. Then he noticed the Ranger in the shadows. "What is he doing here?"

Erak replied equally as fast, without missing a beat, "You mean to ask, WHAT are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be out there training the brotherbands?"

"I was, until i caught a bird with a message, directed to Erak...and him, also may i add this is from the Heron's ship."

Pointing at Halt.

The Ranger, who was short yet built, within a few steps walked up to Sigurd as he assessed. Halt doing the same, saw Sigurd was the average size of an average Skandian warrior.

Halt opened his hands, Sigurd looked uncertainly at Erak, seeing a slight nod, he gave Halt the note.

He turned around and began quickly reading the note.

The more he read the more worries added.

When Halt finished reading. He slammed the letter down above all the other documents. It gave the Skandian a jolt of surprise.

"What is it?" Shigeru asked, who was silent for a long while.

"It's from Will, and his reports from one of the harbours they landed at. And also the numbers of ships and men. They exceed more than 20,000 men and even more." Halt said.

They all mustered at the thought, the numbers exceeded way beyond expectations. This is more worse than any of them imagined.

Erak broke the thoughts, "Alright, i will get all the ships possible and men, we will land on your shores, keep an eye out for us"

Halt nodded, Erak issued an order to Sigurd. "Sigurd, as you just heard, abandon brotherband training, warn and alert. Send out birds, get every avalible warriors to prepare to aid Araluen."

Sigurd nodded, and then began to jog out, he stopped and turned back, "Wait oberjarl, the brotherband training, what about those boys?"

Erak gave him a stringed glance, "What about them?"

Sigurd shrugged, "We can't just leave them doing nothing."

Erak rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "You are right, we can't let them do nothing...might distract us all along with it."

He paused to think about it, "Get them lots on making weapons or anything useful you can think of, scrubbing ships down, anything. Keep them occupied and don't let them do nothing."

"Understood!" And he ran off.

They all went out the doors, following him out, seening the small figure jogging towards the grounds, while shouting about.

Svengal put his burly hand on the Oberjarl's shoulders."What now?"

"Halt, Shigeru, i got things here, you guys can head off, go prepare."

They both nodded in agreement.

Erak turned to Svengal and said, "So What do we do you ask?"

"We, Prepare for war"

Oooooooooooooooooo

hey all, sorry for short chapter. 13 is in progress!

~puslerray


	13. Chapter 13 Feelings

**Chapter 13 Feelings**

"With the new addition in our expenses and with the Resistance ageeing to help us out, we have a decent force." Horace said while polishing his Nihon-Ja sword.

Evanlyn looked at the Senshi's and then at Horace, "Decent?"

He looked up, seeing the golden armor reflected off, laughing "Alright, deadly"

Will took off his gloves, as he walks by them, "Alright, we secured the ships, every Temujai has been locked up"

Horace raised his eyebrows at the notice, "How? Without at least one person slipping out?"

"With Faye's help, we managed to convince them into submission. No bloodshed needed"

"Ah… how is Jack holding up?" with the thought occurring to Horace's mind.

Will turns around and then replied, "He has brightened even more, with the notice of one of his family is alive, it has gave him a lot of energy"

They all looked out on the field, where some Senshi's are training, and some of the rebels joining in.

Horace stood up, then announced "Well, I better go see these Senshi and Rebels, maybe I can sharpen up their old swords abit" with a smirk

Will laughed "You go do that, I need to go talk to Hawkin, figure out what is our next plan"

They both parted in different directions, Evanlyn noticed a figure shifting in and out of the forest. _Maddie_. She thought.

She soon caught up with her, who was holding a bucket of water. She clearly saw some annoyance from her actions.

Evanlyn decided it might be best if she waited until her daughter noticed her presence…or ever she began to think.

She sat down under a tree close enough that Maddie could easily trip over, she walked from the well to the stables and bins where they kept the water. Started with 1 trip… then 2…soon 5 then 10.

Maddie walked, not caring her hands were beginning to feel sore, but since the long weeks of training and drawing the bow, it was a bare feeling. She had a feeling someone was watching her, she looked at where Jack and Faye were running around. She could hear them laughing. Feeling left out again, the feeling returned and walked away heading towards the well…then she stops. The feeling wasn't gone, someone IS still watching her. Where… then she saw someone under the shades in the trees, she sighs and drops the empty bucket, and walked over there.

Sighing again, "What is it Will?"

She hears a soft laugh, definitely wasn't Will.

"Mum?"

"My Daughter, you've been going past me back and forth at least 10 times, Now you noticed me sitting here?"

"Sorry, just filling the water barrels up" then began to turn away.

"Those barrels are filled up enough, they can probably last us the next 100 years"

Maddie rolls her eyes, "They cannot"

Evanlyn laughs, "Alright, maybe not. But they do seem a bit…overflowing is it not?"

Maddie was going to roll her eyes again when she looked at the barrels, realizing her mother was right.

Seeing that, Evanlyn stopped the horse talk, "Come on over, rest."

Reluctantly, she walked over and sat beside her mother. Looking at the grounds where it was busy with attention. They all camped on the high cliffs, that gave a good look at the town and its movements. Of course, this position was thought by Will…and a bit of help from Maddie and Jack.

Evanlyn looked at her daughter, "What is the problem?"

Maddie said nothing.

Seeing the silence isn't going to break, "Did someone pull your leg? Maybe we both can get back at them."

Still no reaction.

Evanlyn's eyebrows furrowed with concern, figuring she should use her trump card, "You know how I was when I was younger, my old adventurous spirit is burning, do you want to go climb and see who can reach the highest peak over there in the cliffs?"

That got a reaction from Maddie. With her shoulders slumped down, the idea of the Queen of Araluen being adventurous was not seen before, especially the thought of mother being adventurous was a bit overwhelming, even through the past events recently. It seemed impossible, the idea got her more and more attracted to it. "Alright, let's go."

Evanlyn smiles, _that brought her out of the mood, let's see when she will be willing to talk about what is on her mind._

They both raced up the wall, as fast they both could climb. There were short breaks on the cliffs, then resumed to climb to the highest point. Later on in the day, they managed to get to the top. They collapsed in exhaustion. Evanlyn gave a weak cheer, "…Yay!"

Maddie laughed, "We did it!" then sitting up, she saw the amazing scenery. She could see the harbor and all the surrounding islands. Evanlyn followed where she was looking at and sighs slowly at the sight. Then turned around… not far she saw a small path downwards. She puts her hand on her daughter's shoulders, "There was a path up here, we could have took that instead"

Maddie giggles, "We-ell, are you saying the 'Queen' is too fancy to climb the cliffs?"

Evanlyn puts her hands on her sides, mustering a mock posture of a queen, "Is that a challenge?"

Then breaks into a grin, "You know, Will could climb virtually anything."

Maddie replied, "I know, so can I"

Evanlyn shook her head, "No, I mean like climbing towers, without anything helping him"

Maddie widened her eyes, "Nothing? No ropes?"

Evanlyn nodded, "Yes, an amazing man he is."

They sat in silence. Then Maddie asked, "Mum… did you and Will…"

Evanlyn looked at her, seeing the question before it was completed, "No no, we weren't.."

Maddie rose her eyebrows, she never seen her mom this flustered, she gave a gesture to continue.

"Well… I did at this one point, I thought I liked him, back in Skandia because he kept us positive, in hard times. "

"Then he had a choice, to get a chance to be in the Royal Scouts. Or continue the training as a Ranger."

Maddie silently gasped, the Royal Scouts were equivalent as a Knight.

Maddie said slowly, "…And I am guessing he chose not to be a Royal Scout."

Evanlyn nodded, "That's right, just like you have, Ranger over Crown. It was also another message meaning, he rejected my offer too. Eventually I found it wasn't Will I was looking for, it was your dad."

"And Alyss…"

Evanlyn looked sadly at the ocean, "Alyss, we had our little fights, then in the end, we began to become really close friends, she was my closest advisor. Until you know what happened."

The silence settled in, Evanlyn sensing it was the right time, she asked, "So what is bothering you?"

Maddie wrapped her arms around her legs, making her look like a ball, replied with a more silent tone, "You already asked that, nothing"

"I don't believe that"

"You don't need to"

"Is it about Jack? Are you feeling left out?"

Maddie opened her mouth; strings of denial were on the tip of her tongue. Then sighed, "Yes"

An awkward silence fell, "Don't worry, he will soon realize that he is feeling someone is missing in his life, he already had that and he just found the person who he thought died a long ago. His sister"

Maddie nodded accepting the fact, "I guess so"

"Yes, just let him settle with his long lost sister…There's a fire"

Maddie replied with a slight tinge of annoyance, "Yes I know I know"

Evanlyn stood up, "No I meant, smoke, over there"

Maddie looked up, then seeing the smoke rising. "It must be a camp fire"

"It is too dark to be a campfire, something is wrong, come on lets go" Turning around picking up her equipment, she ran down the path. Maddie too, runs not far behind her. In a while, they found a deserted camp, Maddie looked around worried, "Did they get ambushed and captured?"

Evanlyn looked on the ground, "There isn't any blood stains."

They heard a roar of commotion down by the town, they also saw the ships began to sail. Selethen and 2 of the Senshi' ran onto the camp, "Evanlyn! Maddie! You guys are here! We have been looking all over."

"What happened?" Evanlyn quickly asked.

"Two major problems, someone got past the guards, and released the pirate, Temujai prisoners."

Maddie found where her stuff was, picked up some more arrows "Let's go then"

Selethen walked by the cliffs, "That's the second problem, we are too late. They got banded together and their top priorities was to get the ships."

Evanlyn asked, "Anyone hurt?"

One of the Senshi's stepped forward, "Nothing Kitsune-san, aside from tumbled town villagers from the rampage; even the pirates prioritized the ships. They must have known if they were to stop, they would be caught."

"That is good. Prepare to settle for the night."

Ooo

Late in the night, they leaders sat at a table, everyone with a face of concern, anger and distraught of the news.

Hawkin gruffly garbled, "Who the bloody devil was on duty last night?"

Horace shook his head slowly, "With the ships out in sea, there is no way to take them down now"

"Not yet" Will said, everyone looked at him puzzled.

Horace wobbled his head, "Face it, We have failed. They may have not got any weapons, but they can acquire some when they meet up with the main fleet."

Will took a step outside, seeing the sun beginning to set behind the sea, he went back in, he sighed with a smile on his face. "I wish I had a boat right now to see them at sea"

Evanlyn looked at him, this began to make no sense at all, "What are you talking about? They escaped, how would we stop them now?"

"Faye, please come in"

Everyone looked at her, some were still suspicious of her, but some didn't mind as much anymore.

"I was the one who released them" Everyone exploded in commotion, Jack was the worse, he had a pain displayed all over his eyes.

Will held up his hand for silence. Then seeing no one was paying attention, he brought out his saxe knife up and on to the table with a loud thunk. Silencing them all.

"Not a worry everyone" Will assured, "I asked her to."

Before anyone could start again, he continued, "These were very suspicious soldiers, and as far as they know, they think Faye, their leader is still captured, and if she was the one who released them all, it would be at least convincing for them to escape. That's why they didn't hurt anyone on their … run to the ships."

Uncertainly looking at the girl, then looked back at Will for more information seeing the sense behind his explanation. Selethen coughed, "Wait Will, your telling me, YOU intentionally to let THEM escape?"

Will shrugged, "I did you guys a favor, now we don't have to put guards up for them. Lessening our division of our forces."

Moka, who was briefed with Shigeru, knew the reason of Will's name was named Chocho, in the past. They saw how his mind seems to dart here and there. Like a butterfly. He saw small smile playing near his lips, he took that as a confirmation to his suspicions, "Chocho-san, I suppose that must not the only reason you let them go?"

Will looked at Moka, then starts smiling even wider, "That is right. I visited all the ships, and locked most of the doors where they keep the storage. Not only that, in those rooms, i made some holes. And if my calculations were correct, all 10 ships by sunrise in the deep sea, they would sink. And judging the course, there is no islands around. Plus after their honorable escape they won't bother looking more below deck, because I left the supplies visible on the first level."

Practically everyone looked at him with mixture of amusement and irritation.

Maddie stutters, "D-DID YOU NOT THINK THAT YOU COULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT TELLING US THAT EARLIER?"

Horace and Evanlyn were speechless, they were too stunned at Will.

Will fell off his chair, began to laugh uncontrollably at them, gasping "I..You should have seen your guy's faces"

Making an impression, 'Wait YOU LET THEM ESCAPE'. Everyone finally got the information sanked in, they we all too shocked what Will did, either the releasing part or the whole idea of it.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't have told any you all, my part in the fault, but I had to make this AS real as possible. There was no other way" Will apologized,

Horace walked up to Will, "That, was the most riskiest, most stupid idea you did, there WAS a risk they could have escaped, releasing our presence here." They all nodded in agreement.

Jack stood up, "But you managed to remove 10 ships, AND all of the men and soldiers potential threat in this invasion. Smart thinking."

Hawkin, recovered and then turned to Horace, "Is this man always like this crazy?"

Horace laughed, "Sometimes more so, but that's why we are friends, and that's why he is legendary like his Mentor. The one who was here a few years back"

"Yes, yes…"

Evanlyn posed a question, "What if they didn't sink?"

Everyone looked at Will, He thought about it. "Well…the mast, I tampered it so it would give away from the strong winds, if that doesn't cut it. Then the food supply is short. First top crates were real food, below were rocks I just filled up"

Will continued "But I am certain the ships will sink. If not, I also instructed the Herons to fire down any ships coming near sight of the island, they will be passing by there enough for them to see according to the map on the ship… I drew the course and modified its map so it seemed like they were on course."

Moka gave a throaty laugh, "Well done, well done Chocho."

"Risky, but it was a help from Faye."

"Halt-o san would approve"

Horace started to laugh, "Smart pull you did, you always loved a good drama around here, especially when revealing something really great"

"I suppose I do"

Ooo

"Apprentice Knight Faye, helped us escape, we must repay her fall for ours, WE WILL SAIL TO DESTROY THE ARA-LAND. FOR THE GLORY OF TEMUJAI." The Commanding officer shouted. As the 10 fleet of ships set course in the night.

"We must get out of here, before they can catch up to us, they have ships ready, if they pick up where we are headed we will surely be dead, no weapons to defend." They signaled to the other 10 ships. They veered off course, farther into the ocean. To Will, this was far more better than he had hoped.

They all soon grew tired, and then the ships slowly disappeared below the waves. All 10 ships, seemed to vanish into the waters, like they were never there in the first place. By the time in the morning when the sun rose, the 10 ships were no longer there.

Ooo

"Hey Will" Selethen stood near the flaps by the tent, "May I come in?"

Will nodded, "Why not?"

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to give you this, Halt told me to give this to you before we left." Nodding slowly and then ducked under the flaps and out onto the field.

Will wondered what the letter was, without hesitation, he opened it and began reading the contents.

 _Will,_

 _I hope this letter arrives safely and on time. Whatever there is needed to be done, finish it, but we are on our way to Skandia, we have obviously the Arrida and Nihon-Ja with us, they are forming men up. By the time you read this letter, I am probably heading back to Araluen, to get final preparations ready there. Take necessary risks and if it is too risky, don't do it. Leave it for later. I have a feeling the Hibernian kingdoms will assist along with the Celtics…that is if they ever get their nose out of their mines. That is all Will, keep them all safe_

 _Halt_

As he finished the letter, he got some comfort there was SOME guidance. Now what is the next plan…

"WILL!" He heard a shout from outside. Maddie rushed up, "There is an oncoming Temujai ship! It's bigger than the ships we've ever seen. IT MUST BE THE GENERAL"

Everyone gathered at the cliffs for a better view. Hawkin groaned, "We are so, so very dead"

Horace squinted, "That sail looks awfully familiar"

Evanlyn scoffed, "You think every ship looks the same". As non-intelligent knights tend to be, Horace is rather quite deceiving. He has been with the Rangers way too long, and with his personal training, he is very strategic when he wants to be.

"No I am serious dear, THAT sail looks really familiar"

"Oh please don't tell me you all seen the General's ship before you didn't mention anything about tha-" Hawkin began to laugh nervously.

Jack confirmed it, "Horace is right, it does look familiar and no Hawkin, we never seen the General's ship…yet"

Will climbed on to Tug, "Come on, let's meet these warriors"

They all went down to the town. It was a large ship. The villagers saw the ship and quickly walked to the sides, clearing a path. And when they saw the other group of warriors, they quickly went into their houses. Cautiously they divided in the streets spread out. Normally this wasn't a great idea, but for now, Will's idea was to try to get to talk.

Horace bellowed, "TEMUJAI, SHOW UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN…or a woman" as he looked at Maddie, Faye and his wife. Grinning he backed up Kicker a bit.

There was utter silence. No movement on deck or anywhere. A flash of swords appeared on the railings. All over, assortments of spears, shields, swords clanging, shocking them for a second. Suddenly, the flag of the Temujai slowly lowered…it was painful to watch because it seemed like it took the whole day. Then after a few min, another flag rose. Followed up by the another one. They quickly recognized the flags it was the Araluen and Skandian flags!

Hal, Stig, Thorn first appeared, and then rest familiar faces appeared. Everyone started cheering. All worries were washed away. Horace bellowed, "HEY! HERONS EVERYONE FRIENDLIES"

Will breathed, "Gorlong's teeth, did they grow in numbers?"

The Skandians indeed grew in numbers, Will hopped down from Tug, and walked up to Hal and Thorn, "Nice to meet you all, and Hal, you seem to redone the ship…quite well"

"Thanks" Hal said "I hope I didn't miss any minor details"

Will laughed, "So where did the rest of the Skandians come from?"

Hal introduced them. "This is Bjarni, Skirl of Wolftail. Anders a man from Skandia who works at the shipyard, he and I were working on his ship."

Bjarni shook Will's hand solemly, "Aye, finally I met ya Ranger"

Will smiles, "Glad to hear it"

Jack whistled, "The Temujai should be afraid. Be very afraid"

Bjarni looked at Jack and roared with laughter, "I like this boy!"

Thorn patted Bjarni's back, "You would rather like these guys rather very much., and very deadly also adding a bit of crazy"

Thorn looks at Horace an Evanlyn for permission, they both nodded, Bjarni has a puzzled look on his face, "What makes me think these Araluens would be crazy?"

Thorn replies, "In order to protect their kingdom, Horace and Evanlyn, are King and Queen of Araluen. Personally came here to fight. We gave a helmsman oath to protect them on any cost."

That raised Bjarni's interest a lot, "Well, King and Queen, pleasure to meet you" going to bend down.

Horace laughed, "Don't bother the scraping and scruffing. I know how you Skandians don't do that"

Bjarni nodded laughing. Will stepped forward, "Where the devil did you pick them up?"

Stig laughed, "Funny story actually, we were giving Arrow a last test sail when suddenly a Skandian wolfship moored beside us and started shoutin, Thorn immediately reacted and bellowed that we were the Herons, he had to knock two heads together before they settled. Turns out they were out raiding until they lost track of where they were… then saw this ship"

Edvin whispered but everyone could hear it, "Fate"

Selethen sheathed his saber, and awkwardly asked, "So…what is our next best move?"

Will nodded at the fact, "With this vessel under the Herons command, and the new warriors now enforcing we SHOULD put up a final fight against the Temujai at the harbor before we actually head back to Araluen for our final stand there."

Hal coughed loudly. Will gave him a raised eyebrow, "Problem?"

Hal coughed again, "Er..yes actually, The Herons agreed that…we rather stick to our Heron ship…well the wolfship we have right now and the smaller one before that…and since you were the one to…capture this ship… I was ..well we thought…"

Jack finished sentence for him, "You want to give the ship to Will?"

Hal nodded.

Will stood there. Arrow, it reminded the brave horse that saved him back in the deserts of Arrida. "I guess I have no choice but accept huh?"

Thorn nodded, "I guess right"

Will turns around, "Alright, so who here knows how to handle a ship?"

Moka and his warriors raised their hands, "We aren't as professional as the Northmens, but we can sail."

Will bowed, "Alright, get use to this new one, we are going to get close with this ship."

Moka nodded and saluted, "Yes captain."

Will whistled, "Captain?"

Horace laughed, "Yes, a captain, if I am not wrong, The Arrow was now passed down to you, you own this ship…captain"

"The king, respecting a mere captain?" Will asked, Horace laughed, "No, just respecting an old friend"

Faye marveled at the sight of the ship, "This… is amazing"

Thorn asked, "Who is that? And why does she wear the armor of a black devil?"

Will patted Thorn's shoulders, "It's a long story we can settle at sea."

Within a few hours, they gathered their camp supplies and everything they need, and we on board the ship. Some of the villagers started cheering. Either about them leaving or wishing them good luck.

Selethen remarks, "So now we have a small fleet, 2 Wolfships full of deadly Skandians and a ship full of Senshi and Araluen's finest Rangers and Royals."

Horace grunts, "You know, I don't feel like a Royal on board, but what I do feel is the old adventures we had when we are young." Patting his stomach, "Gives a good old feels there"

Selethen gives a bark of laughter. "Well Kurokama, I am also giving a big guess here you still love a good large meal?"

Horace grins, "And the Taka name still precedes you"

Selethen nodded, "That's right"

Then a thought occurred to Horace, "How is Toshak doing?"

Selethen stopped laughing, "Oh him, he's still in prison. Lost in his mind."

"Evanlyn hit him hard"

"Yes she did"

Maddie sat on the bow of the ship. Letting the wind blow in and out of her hair, feeling the wind course through.

Jack suddenly appeared at her side, sitting beside her.

Maddie said, "So, how is it like having a sister back?"

Jack thought about that question, then replies, "It's nice, all the good memories come back. At least I have one family left."

Maddie caught a but, in that sentence. "But…?"

Jack sighed, "I already also got a new one here."

Maddie tried to keep her voice even, "Who?"

Jack looks at her, not able to read her expressions, he said, "Well… Will…the king and queen…Skandians….Hawk-nosed man…"

"And you"

Maddie turned away hiding a smile, and started coughing loudly. Jack shifted in surprise, "Do you need water or something?"

Maddie regaining her posture, alleged, "No, I am fine now."

Jack nodded, half to himself, "Okay, if you need water I can go fetch some…I may recall you did fill enough barrels of water to last us a few years."

Maddie turned bright red, "I DID NOT"

Jack smiles widely, "Oh yes you did, I saw you back and forth you went. You were pretty busy, so I thought I shouldn't have disturbed you."

Maddie was shocked, "Oh." Was all she could say. _So HE DID notice me, why why why did I have to be filling those water barrels. Stupid stupid me._

"But.. there was one good outcome from that." Jack implied…

Maddie turned around, only to meet a bucket full of water. Jack tosses a towel and runs across the deck. He shouts behind him while nearby people saw it, "There is plenty of water to do that!"

Maddie laughs while being mad, "I will get you for that!"

Jack laughs somewhere, "I'm sure you will"

* * *

 **Alright, Hey everyone, I trust everyone is having a FABULOUS start to their summer.**

 **Very hot i might add. anyway that is all... disclaimers.. right alright FINEEEEE i must do them again**

 **Disclaimer, the series of Rangers Apprentice and Brotherband chronicles and its characters belong to John Flanagan. (that includes ship names)**

 **The names/characters i own, made up is Jack, The arrow, Faye, Dark Raven, and some minor un-named characters. or any characters basically not in the original series. (If i missed any i made up)**

 **That is all**

 **PulserRay -salute-**


	14. Chapter 14 Favourable Winds

**Chapter 14 Favourable Winds**

* * *

"Island sighted, Let's break camp over there!" Edvin called out.

Thorn called out, "Ah, finally some place dry and solid to sleep on"

Lydia scoffs, "Did you hear me grumbling about this old man?"

Thorn appeared to think about that for a moment, then answered, "As the matter of fact, yes, you were saying something about waves and rocking boat earlier… but after all, YOU are a delicate female so we can't take that into account."

Her face flushed with anger, the Herons laughed. Hal ordered, "Edvin? Signal the others that we are beaching there."

Edvin nodded at the post and turn to signal. Then turned back, Hal gave him an interested look.

"Well that was fast…"Hal began. Edvin scratched his head, "It seems like they already made a decision and started towards the beach."

Ingvar calls out, "Well skirl? We can't let them get there first now could we?"

Stig set a determined face, "No, I don't think so, sooner we beach the better, release the sails on the port side!"

Within a few hours, 1 large ship, 2 Skandian ship landed. It was a starry, hot, but cooled air night. They made a giant fire, with several smaller ones around fire they made, and all sat in a large group. Well, the Senshi's talked amongst themselves and the burly Skandians did the same. Only the Herons and the Araluen friends were at another fire.

"So….any thoughts on the plans?" Wulf asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Ulf said incredulously, "Ask Hal."

Hal shook his head at the two, "Don't ask me about this one, Will is the one you should be pestering"

They both looked at Will, to see a cloaked figure snoring softly. Before the did anything, a voice rose inside the cloak, making an idle threat, "If one of you 2 say more than a question, waking me up, I don't care which twin said toes or feet, I will chuck both of you two the sea."

They both tactfully returned to their log, sitting down.

A thought occurred to Ulf, "Wait a second here…he spoke…which means he was already awake!"

Wulf turned to his brother, realization dawns in his eyes. Slowly nodding his head…and then looked at Will, to see nothing there. Suddenly, 2 hands grabbed them by the shoulder startling them then they both ran screaming towards the sea. Everybody looked, surprised at the twins running in circles.

Thorn walked out from the trees, armful of firewood, looking at the twins, and then asked no one in particular, "What in Gorlog's beard got into them?"

Will clasped his hands together, "No idea, I have no idea" said with a straight face. A peal of laughter erupted from the group, they all saw the whole interchange. Thorn gave a sigh of defeat and walked and sit down on the log by Bjarni soon, in a heated discussion.

Will still chuckling, sits back down and leans on the rock comfortably. They all soon fell asleep

Ooo

"What… Did.. You.. SAY!?"a hand slams down on the table, giving the men all a jump. Smartly thinking they should say silent, the knight continues.

"Who," with obvious show of retrieval of his dignity, "Reported this?"

The man stammered, "A-a villager, spy of the docks. They were observing the progress of each ship. The last of the fleets"

The second soldier continued on, "There was a report, of rebels stirring in the area. We sent extra men to enforce that, as your orders"

The man turns around, revealing the Dark Raven emblem. "And, I suppose this is where the bloody Araluen's came in?"

The 2 looked uncertainly, "According to the reports, with help of the rebels, your Apprentice was on its way to board the ships to join us at the main harbor."

"They got attacked, ambushed. Calvary from the town, plus our earlier reinforcements was no match. Your apprentice was captured. A few days later, she released the soldiers captured remaining alive. They-including those thieving pirates, broke out for the ships, boarding and sailing out."

Stepping back, they all awaited his response.

"How long was this ago?"

"The rider took 3 days to get this news to us, sir"

Putting his hand on his chin, thoughtfully speaking. "Where are they? By sea they should have checked-in a day ago."

Nervously, the soldier implied, "Maybe they got lost?"

The Dark Raven waved his hand, "Impossible, they have charts in those ships hidden. Even then, those pirates would be able to sail those ships here, it isn't that far."

 _Hmm, the loss of men and ships would be costly, the General won't like the news. And that Apprentice! She was a loyal one, shame she has been attained, and her actions releasing the men, she must have been executed. She has done her part, that's all we can honor as, she has done what she had to do._ Adding the final thought, "How many?"

They all looked at him confused, "Sorry…sir?"

Sighing roughly, "How many, Araluen's?"

Scratching the back of his head, "5, reports say. 2 girls and 3 men. But keep in mind the numbers of the rebels. Oh, and 3 of them wore those cloaks."

Glancing at the light outside the tent, he snapped, "Get the Temujai messenger sent here NOW!"

They saluted and clumsily ran out. After a short while, the Temujai ran in. With a small gesture, he waited. The knight finished his letter, without a second look he passed it to him.

"Make sure to get this to the General. Important guard this with your life, bring half a dozen guards with you."

Nodding, he grabbed the letter and went out hollering names to accompany him.

 _How did the Araluen's ever figure the plans out? It wasn't some large secret in the dark alleys…but it is a closely guarded secret. There is no way they could have gotten precise information._ Shaking his head, _Why am I worried, even if they know about this. They cannot prepare this invasion party, maybe muster some forces but they will not win. Pirate and Temujai. Ultimate combination. We will MAKE those Araluen's bleed, that King and Queen. Everyone WILL die. Especially those pesky Rangers, personally I will deal them._

Ooo

"Move those legs people! My grandmother can do better than you!" Thorn hollered. Everyone warily looked at Thorn's training baton waving around. They had heard _thack!_ Once or more, no point in having that hit. Will saw the warrior's natural ability of guidance in training. Plus, Hal told him he is their war instructor. It made sense, being the Maktig for 3 years, might as well let him train the rest of the sea wolves and the rebels who were willing to join in.

Horace asked, "What about the Senshi'? We can't let them be training with the Skandians, it won't work out well."

Will put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's why I'll be asking you to train them. Sharpen their skills even more with Selethen, we all need to be doing something useful."

With a grin, he walked off, listing down drills half to himself.

Will turned to Moka, "Moka-san, Does any of your men know how to handle a bow?"

Moka returned a grin, "Yes, Chocho-san. I gathered the best warriors, that CAN handle a bow. I figured you'd want that advantage in battle."

Giving a laugh, "Yes, yes I did. I'll ask Jack and Maddie to direct them. Train them a bit more with the bow."

Moka nodded, then paused, "We don't have any bows."

"That won't be a problem, we got some in the Arrow."

Moka nodded satisfied, "Alright, I'll form the team up. I might need to practice myself too."

Will chuckles, "Alright. I'll send Jack and Maddie over after their break and drill with Horace-san"

Bowing, they parted ways. _This island is perfect. Enough space, all the sounds of training and huffing. And the small jungle proved a good obstacle course I can create better than the one back at home. Home, soon that will be a land where battles will rise. We may win or not it's uncertain…_ he was disturbed awake by his thoughts. He realized a figure was floating nearby, Lydia stood there waiting.

"Sorry, Lydia just in my thoughts. What is it?"

She looked around, "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised that you would have to think. I was just wondering if you could show me how would you fight with a dagger?"

That raised his curiosity, while catching her eye movement behind him, giving no notice, he asks, "Dagger? What for?"

She shrugged, "I saw Gilan, back when we were chasing the slaves. And he carried a bow, and I know your accuracy is excellent. But I saw he carried daggers too"

Nodding, Saxes were part of the Rangers essential equipment. "Well, why don't you ask Maddie when she's free? She needs work on sharpening it."

"She is great with it! What more could you ask of her?" Lydia exclaimed. Then adding on, a hint of amusement, "My, would I want to be a Ranger, ever."

Will without a word shifted quickly, drawing out his dagger, Lydia immediately reacted, saxe and dagger clanged.

Lydia breathes out with a smile, "Catching an opponent off guard huh?"

Will smiles, "Yes, you want to learn? You seem pretty good blocking this one."

"I still need some work sharpening it." Using the exact tone when Will was talking about Maddie.

"Alright then." Disengaging, he turns around in a flurry movement, striking back and forth, easily Lydia parries them. She calls out, "Are you really that old?"

"No, and I don't suppose your that delicate like Thorn over there says." Will evenly replied, then returned with more complex strikes, then drew out his second saxe,

She huffed, "Hey, that's not fair."

Will calls out, "In a battle, anything can happen, you got to use it and accept it or else you will lose."

A figure came behind Will, attempting to attack. It was one of the Skandians from Bjarni's crew. Will gives a small smile back and forth of them.

"You guys planned this well ahead didn't you?"

Lydia didn't reply and returned attacking going offensive, the Skandian, wielded his ax. Giving burst of dangerous strikes, where missed Will. Will stood his ground, _This is most certainly more interesting. And most fun I ever had! Gilan once said, never mess with a man with an axe…but we aren't by a cliff!_

Will dropped his cloak to the side, "Alright you 2 want to play? Let's play."

Off the side, Thorn saw Will in a defensive stance, he was amazed at Will's superior skills. Witnessing the folk tales of the Rangers come to life. Horace walked up beside him, "He is amazing isn't he?"

"Yes. I was wondering where that Skandian went resting, turns out he was with Lydia…she must have asked to do this, why though?"

Horace gave a deep laugh, "Don't you see? The Lydia didn't ask the Skandians, it was they asked her to draw Will out. They are testing Will."

"Why?" Thorn's eyebrows furrowed.

"They are the crew of Bjarni's. They are right now hiding in the trees over there." Horace said with his keen eye, after all these years with Halt and Will, he picked up a few skills.

Thorn looked off the trees, to see that Horace was right, he saw large figures in the shadows.

"Why are they testing? For what purpose?" Thorn pondered.

"Just like you, they are now testing Will's ability, so in battle they can trust him, to see his worth. I'm pretty sure Will will win."

Thorn turns around looking at him, "You say it as if you already know this."

"I do, just watch"

Some of the bystanders grew interest of the fight. Will seemingly without effort deflected and gave hard punches, making the Skandians sprawl over on the sandy beach.

He noticed Lydia disengaged and slipped off, and recognized it was the Skandian's from the new ship. Bjarni, that was it. Soon all 30 sea wolves circled him, under the beating sun, everyone started to sweat, but the cool air of the ocean countered that.

Will stood alert, "Alright then, Who wants to go down first?"

Skandians, looked at each other and charged at once, pinning him down. One of the gave a toothy grin, "Seems like the end of the line Ranger."

Will looked at him, and laughs. "Your wrong, my knives won't be a great match against your axes and swords. But let me ask you this, what about sand?"

Leaving them confused at his remark, Will turned around in a circle scraping his feet on the sand making the area clouded and dusty; some of the Skandians fell out of place, rubbing their eyes. Shouting, some who managed to still see, attacked, with the midst of the confusing, Will easily engaged them and knocked them down.

When the dust settled, they saw either Skandians going near the pond, washing their eyes, or on the ground groaning.

Thorn cries, "That's cheating!"

Horace laughs, "No, in the heat of the battle, he used the sand against his opponents, don't worry, they are fine. But boy, in the real battle…"

Thorn pictured it; it would be a dreadful sight. The use of sand was…great. He heard Will say "My knives won't be a great match against your axes and swords. But how about this, is sand?"

Sand, such small little things defeats the group of Skandians, quite an uncanny thought and strategy.

Will ruffled down his shirt, and picked up his cloak. Looking for Lydia, "If you want to pull that kind of trick, try doing them on someone else. And also," there was a dead silence. "I already knew there was a man behind me when you asked me to teach you about daggers."

Lydia wondered, _How did he know? Was that possible? No, he turned around to parry the Skandian behind him with extra seconds to spare._

Maddie patted her shoulders, "Will never disappoints, you never know. Maybe someone behind you signaled him?"

Jack included, "Or possibly he's just too old to fall for these tricks?" with a laugh.

Will turned away to tend Tug, _Was that necessary?_ His eyes asked.

Will whispered, "Yes, she asked for it"

Tug snorted softly, _Yeah right._

Will continued, "You're just jealous that Maddie gave you an apple more"

 _No_

"And also, you just got to keep the youngsters guessing"

 _I suppose that is true._

Patting his head again, Will turned to see Bjarni standing there, "Very nicely done, you put these men into a lot of work. My, the sand was a nasty trick you pulled"

Will gave him a raised eyebrow, "Did you honestly thinking I could have fended off 30 burly Skandians?"

Bjarni gave that a thought, "…no not really, with just two subtle knives? No chance indeed"

"Exactly, so that's why you not only use this" Pointing his arms and weapon. "But you also use this" Pointing his head. "A bit of each can be a powerful combination, you just got to think"

Bjarni nodded, "Good lesson Ranger, Come on over, I got some beer… or you may prefer coffee that Edvin boy have."

Will shrugged, "Well, if there's coffee, I can't pass up this good offer." Following Bjarni out, in a detailed discussion of the earlier battle.

Ooo

"General, there is a messenger sent by that dark cursed knight." An officer greeted and reported.

General Haz'kam looked up from his maps and papers, then replies, "Invite him in."

"Yes, sir"

The messenger came in, and gave the letter to the General. "General, reports from the docks."

The General slowly took the paper, and opened it. Reading the content, with great might, he covered his anger. It was impolite for a General to show his emotions. "When, did you set out?"

"Sir, er...last night."

 _The enemy seems to have confirmed the mounted invasion... this is not good. My son was lost to those._ "You are relieved, send for Officer At'lan. On your way out."

Giving a salute, he rushed off. Soon, Offcier At'lan came into the tent, the head of the Temujai scouting party.

"Officer, what is our position in the docks of our ships being built there?"

Replying, "It is confirmed, the ships and rebels indeed left. There is only a town, I sent a small division of forces to keep an eye just in case they decide to come back but it is empty."

The general nodded, "And what is the status of our troops?"

"Our Calvary is ready. The ships will be ready to board. However the 10 ships seem to refuse to appear. That would be a small cost to us." At'lan reported.

"Alright, call out. Our plans are now forwarded, we leave for the ships at dawn and how long do you think it will take at sea to reach the Ara-land?" the General inquired.

"Because our men have not been on ships and so are our horses, our route through the ocean will be going through rivers and calmer waters. That way we don't have to wait as long to get accustomed when we return to land." Giving a salute, he ran out to follow the orders.

 _The knight in his report was correct, they barely need any more time to prepare; it's time we set out to sea…to destroy._

 _Ooo_

Jack fired an arrow towards a tree, then rapidly firing 5 more. Maddie did the same only a fraction of a second quicker.

"You know, with a bit more practice, I will catch up to you Maddie." Jack said without turning his head.

"Yeah, right like you would ever." Maddie snapped back.

Faye sat around looking at the two shooting arrows. She saw a bow and walked over and picked it up. Jack and Madelyn noticed and stopped shooting. Maddie began, "Here, Faye maybe you might want to.."

Faye picked up an arrow and shot dead center with Ranger's accuracy. She looked at them. They were speechless, sure they know she could fight well with a sword but firing a bow?

Maddie said to Jack with a low voice, "You know, you and your sister have very similar techniques"

Jack exclaimed, "What's wrong with that?"

Giving him a smile, "Nothing, come on Faye, we are going to venture out in the forest, let's go."

Faye bent down to put down the bow, and then had a second thought. Looking around, then asked, "Is this anyone's?"

A voice rang out, "No, you can keep it. Just make sure you respect it."

They all turned to see Will in the shade, they didn't notice him coming towards them. Faye shook her head slowly, they were incredible…and was moving that her brother was an Apprentice Ranger too.

Jack asked, "Did you put that bow there on purpose Will?"

Will nodded, "I figured your sister might need some insight training with her bow. From now on, after drilling with the Senshi' I need you 2 to train her to be…half-reasonable shooter.

Then he turned around heading towards the rest of the party.

Faye deliberately said slowly, "HALF-reasonable?"

Maddie punched her shoulder playfully, "Don't worry, we get that a lot. Even our shots right now are decent to him."

"Tough mentor."

Jack laughs, "But legendary."

Maddie agreed, "Yes, legendary like Halt."

Faye had heard little bits of folks, talking about the courageous Rangers. "So tell me, what did he do?"

They gave each other a look, Maddie answered, "Well, that is for you to ask my mom…or Evanlyn you might prefer. Or my dad, or Will himself."

Then before they could continue in their conversation, Jesper ran up to them, "Guys, they are calling everyone to huddle up. They got some news."

Horace stood on a rock, waiting for everyone to settle. Once they did, Horace began to talk.

"These past days, we have worked hard, preparing and training. For the battle appearing before us. I thank you all for supporting us, on behalf of all Araluens. But I am also certain, that it was also the threat to this whole side of the world bring us even more connected to protect. We received reports, from the Herons that the Temujai are gathering tomorrow at the docks. We need to head back to Araluen. But first, who feels like to give a strike against the Temujai's before we do that?"

Everyone, Skandians the loudest, cheers. Thorn calls out, "But not because of the threat to this side of our world, but also as friends, allies."

Horace amended, "As friends."

Will calls out, everyone turned to look at him, "Everyone, you are all free for the rest of the day. No more training or drills needed. If you like you can continue to practice; there is no harm in that. But you are free to do whatever you want. Get the rest, you will be needing it"

Everyone gave a final cheer, before they all fanned out. Will, aboard the Arrow. Looked over the plans of attack for tomorrow. Horace entered the room, "Hey Will, everyone is celebrating out there, come out and join us."

"Just going over the plans… if our archers fire the flaming arrows as we sail by quickly…we might be able to cause some damage to the ships gathered there. Our intel says the fleet is assembling tomorrow afternoon. With Hal manning that crossbow, Rebel-Skandian attacks near the beach…before returning out to sea, we should have minimal casualties." Will went through out loud.

Horace gave his friend a assuring smile, "We got this tomorrow, with the Rebels and Skandians paired up, I've seen them practice, they are formidable warriors now. Plus they will have Selethen and me up there."

Will laughs, "That's what I am most worried about."

"Alright, come on now let's celebrate."

Ooo

Late into the night, Hall approached Will, with an uncertain look. "Hey Will, I have to show you something."

Will nodded, and followed him towards the sea. He saw a small raft which looked like a boat and then a bobbing bulb in the water.

Hal didn't say anything and went over to pull a rope, making the raft go near by the bulb floating. Suddenly as soon as the ship touched the bulb, it exploded. Fire caught on the ships.

Will raised his eyebrows in amazement. "Hal, this is amazing."

"Yeah…I had many of these made on board. Using oil and the shards of pottery. Much larger than the model here…and when we were scouting for intel earlier…I might have dropped a couple in the water…?" Hal ended with uncertainty.

Will looked at him, "A couple?"

Hal sighed, "Okay, maybe all of them. The thing is its now in the way of the letting the ships out towards anywhere they want. To get out they would need to go out one way. At least the frontal part of the fleet will be affected."

Realization dawn to his eyes, "Oh, wait…"

Hal finished his sentence, "Yeah, I forgot about the whole sail by, where you will have a fire of archers…"

Will's mind worked furiously, this would be a problem. Certainly these exploding blubs would be a devastating start for the Temujai. But…if the wind was high enough in their direction, arrows would be able to reach the ships nonetheless.

Will said, "Not a worry Hal, this is great. Just hope we get some wind tomorrow on our side, it might be just enough for our arrows from a long distance."

Hal let out a sign of relief, "Thanks Will."

"Your welcome, now let's go enjoy some good food!" Will walk off towards the excitement.

Hal looked at his smoldering, burnt half sunk raft and then ran in the same direction where Will was heading.

* * *

 **HEY ALL, Nice to see some good readers reading this story, My anticipation for what's coming next is growing too.**

 **Chapter 15, "Sea of Fire" Will be next up….**

 **Here is some of the Temujai's that are going to be mentioned and is owned by John Flanagan:**

 **-General** **Haz'Kam** , **Shan**

 **-General** **Nit'zak** **, deputy to Haz'kam**

 **-** **At'lan** **, head of a Temujai scouting party**

 **IF you guys have ANY suggestions, ideas or imput, please review below. They are welcomed and appreciated. And if you're a sparrow or a vampire, who wants to review too, I don't mind.**

 **~Pulse out**


	15. Chapter 15 Sea of Fire

**Chapter 15 Sea of Fire**

 _ **Mid-Day at the Main Harbor**_

* * *

A vigil alerted General Nit'zak, that the General, leader of the Shans have arrived.

"Welcome General, the ships are ready for departure." General Nit'zak greeted.

"Good, let's board. Everything and everyone accounted for?" The leader of the shan's questioned

"Yes, we are only waiting on our main party. They rest of the Pirates and our own are here. Every ship from every harbor." General Nit'zak confirms.

General Haz'kam looks over the harbor, only nodding. Then he asked, "Did any of our last ships arrive?"

Nit'zak looked over at his commander. "No."

Officer At'lan approached them, "Our Intel calls out they have rebels and they might be handling some bows…if they could get a hold of some. And then those northmen don't favor those types of weapons however those 3 cursed atabi…"

The name atabi referred as "green-cloaked ones"

General Nit'zak silently gulped, few months back. Several copies and notes went missing. It was also when he was drunk, from a celebration. He has yet to tell Haz'kam about it, with what he just said, he definitely won't say a word. And now the Ara-land has sent their men.

Nit'zak saw a ship appear from the horizon, he shades his eyes with his hands, and then saw it looked like one of their own command ships!

"General Haz'kam, look!" pointing towards the sea.

Haz'kam reined his horse and turned to look where his deputy was pointing.

"Well, they certainly took way to long, I will have to speak personally to the Captain." Huffed the General. The main bulk of the army steadily marched down to the beaches and docks. All the villagers where all in their houses and stores were all closed as they were notified earlier.

Suddenly they started hearing bells, and alarms blaring.

The general kept his cool, but his face was evident of annoyance, "Who and why is he ringing that bell? Tell him to stop or I will permanently."

Then, they noticed that the ship from the horizon grew to the number of 3. And the other two were…

"NORTHMEN!" a cry rang out. "They are attacking! Defensive positions and get to those ships!"

The men on their horses at the front reeled and charged for the ships. Suddenly a massive bolt impacted, an explosion tore up the beach, and everyone around were shot.

The General ordered, "Archers! Aim for those ships! Take down that man behind that weapon"

One of the commanders of the archers, calls out, "We can't hit them!"

Nit'zak growled, "What do you mean we can't hit them? We can fire farther than that."

The commander shook his head, and pointed up in the air. "The wind is very strong against us. Our arrows won't pass the waters."

General Nit'zak impaled his sword-staff into the ground in anger. Then looked around…eyed the ships. "General, they are blocking the way to a small part of the fleet. We can't risk putting our men where we can be under constant attack. I advise all of us to get off the beach. We are too open, get to the ships and attack from the ships, we out number them."

Haz'kam nodded at the only choice they have, "Alright, let's move."

* * *

 _ **Earlier that morning**_

Everyone checked and packed up their gear and weapons, loading their last of supplies on their ships. Evanlyn walked up to Will, "Hal said that the winds have dropped they are going to have to row most of their way there."

Will hefted his bow in his hands while checking his quiver. "We need the wind, or else we won't have the archer division to engage. We will be one less offensive."

Evanlyn nodded, "Well, seems like Horace will be giving a last speech before we sail, probably need to go over and help him."

Will scoffs, "Help him with what? He seem to get the hook."

Evanlyn gave him a glare, "I'm giving moral support."

Will mocked surrendering, "Ok, that works too."

Horace stood on a large rock and cleared his throat, soon everyone had their eyes on him. "Alright, this is what we are here for, and I'll keep it simple for our Skandian friends." Nodding in their direction where all of them held their large axes.

"The plan is fairly easy, as we went over last night. Skandians and the Resistance-"

a man called out, "The Peacefighters!"

Horace smiles, "-Alright, the Peacefighter will engage a beach battle with Bjarni's ship beached. Herons will also land, but will retreat to the seas to cover your heads with those bloody bolts."

He saw a collective nod from everyone.

"Here is the change, Will and the team on the Arrow will skim by and when all the ships are getting boarded, fire arrows will rain down on their ships. But as you can notice, there is barely any wind right now. So praise for wind during this battle. If our luck runs out at that point, be sure to see some friendly faces of Senshi's cutting their way along beside you on the beaches. You will be holding a defensive stand point to keep these ships empty. A small band will smash important structures of the ship sinking them."

Everyone growled with dissent and anticipation. Jack calls out, "Come on Horace, we almost done?"

Laughter ripples through the crowd, "One last thing guys, this is a light attack, not a full on war. We are a small force against the massive army, the point in this is to cut their numbers and ships. Disabling what you can. If you can reach an important structure, or releasing their horses, anything that will give them hell, do it. But when you hear the boom of this bugle, retreat to the ships. That will be the end and don't keep fighting." Then they hear the bugle of a long note.

Will stepped up on the rock, "Thanks Horace, now we got the cleared. Let's do this!"

Ooo

The Arrow, SeaHeron and WolfTail closely rowed on the waters. Will pulled out mandola lute and played some popular tunes lighting up the mood. Everyone jumped in at Greybeard Halt.

 _ **Greybeard Halt is a friend of mine**_

 _ **He lives on**_ _ **Redmont's**_ _ **hill**_

 _ **Greybeard Halt never took a bath**_

 _ **And they say He never will!**_

"Ohh, would Halt be annoyed right now." Laughed Maddie.

Faye playfully nudged, "Just go along and enjoy"

Everyone sang loudly at the chorus.

 _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

 _Fare thee well, I say_

 _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

 _I'll see you on your way_

 _ **Greybeard Halt, he lost a bet**_

 _ **He lost his winter coat**_

 _ **When winter comes, Halt stays warm**_

 _ **By sleeping 'mongst the goats.**_

"Good grief, the legendary Halt lives with goats?" Thorn asked surprised.

Stig laughs, "It's like a good old saga, only, funnier"

Edvin calls out from the post, "Since when our's were any closer to the real story?"

 _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

 _Fare thee well, I say_

 _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

 _I'll see you on your way._

 _ **Greybeard Halt, he lives with goats**_

 _ **That's what I've heard tell**_

 _ **He hasn't changed his socks for years**_

 _ **But the goats don't mind the smell!**_

Evanlyn muttered loudly, "Lady Pauline wouldn't like the hear of that."

Everyone laughed loudly, even Will paused a second.

 _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

 _Fare thee well, I say_

 _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

 _I'll see you on your way_

 _ **Greybeard Halt is a fighting man**_

 _ **I've heard common talk**_

 _ **That Greybeard Halt, he cuts his hair**_

 _ **With a carving knife and fork!**_

Selethen calls out, "Well, that certainly explains his great beard cuts. I've been meaning to ask where he get s them"

 _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

 _Fare thee well, I say_

 _Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

 _I'll see you on your way_

The air around them changed, the plans of the battle were drifted away in their minds and laughter flew in the sea wind.

"Wait! Something changed." Observed Stefan who was rowing, alerting everyone.

Hal looked up, "What do you mean something changed?...wait I feel the difference too."

Wulf pointed to the sails, "Look! It's filled! We got very strong winds!"

Will on the Arrow heard them and noticed their own too, sails were slowly filling up. The Senshi's pulled up the sails up higher.

Selethen remarks, "Thank the angels, I was getting worried what we would do if we didn't have the wind… your archers won't get the arrows past the bulwarks."

Will nodded in agreement. "It must have been the Halt tune."

Will wetted his lips a bit and began playing "Cabin in the trees." It was an unofficial popular Ranger Corp anthem and folk tune.

 _ **Going back to the cabin in the trees,**_

 _ **going back to the creek beneath the hill.**_

 _ **There's a girl used to live there when I left,**_

 _ **but I doubt she'll be waiting for me still.**_

Jack shook his head, "And I thought Pritchard was the only one who sang and played this."

Maddie wrapped her arm over Jack's shoulder surprising him, "Get used to it, it's mildly popular around Araluen."

Jack slapped his hand to his forehead, and groans. Maddie twirled away.

* * *

Near mid-day, they saw the harbor.

"There it is, I can see them gathering." Edvin calls.

Lydia disgusted, "Makes me sick, look at them, acting like they own the place."

Stig chuckles, "Technically they do… it's their land."

Lydia gave him a cold stare. "You know that I mean."

Will went beside the rails, "Alright Hal! Get ready to go in firing those bolts on my mark!"

Hal grins and called Ingvar to help.

"Bjarni, Follow behind in from the Herons, and then land!" Bjarni gave a toothy smile and ordered them to turn portside.

"Maddie, Jack, ready the archers."

Horace held up his sword from WolfHeron, in parting.

Will held his bow up.

"Alright Moka-san, reel us in. Prepare to engage." While bowing.

They heard the alarms began to ring, the also saw the visible gold and brown armor on the beaches.

Jack noticed a knight with a dark colored armor. _I'll have my chance next time. But not today._

"Sis, what is that dark knight's name?" Jack asked.  
Faye looked at him, "They call him the Dark Raven. But I overheard his name is…-"

Will shouted, "FIRE!" and signaling Hal.

That also meant the beginning of the attack. WolfHeron slightly bucked back. They all saw the bolt fired and impacted on the beach. Exploding, killing everyone around it was devastating. Ingvar quickly loaded another pottery bolt. As Selethen instructed, to fire as many of those before our own friends lands. Or else there will be a chance we hit our own men.

Evanlyn looked at the mast. "The wind is pretty strong, and earlier today I'd thought we lost our luck."

Will nodded, wind blowing his cloak, "Yeah, well we might as well use it now. Jack! Maddie! Now!"

Jack turned to his group of Senshi' "Alright, the wind is going to knock off your aim now. Use fire arrows all possible…NOCK!"

Maddie's team prepared the fire arrows, since the wind is constant. There is no point of trying to aim.

Will watched as history and present mirrored his sight, all 30 Senshi warriors drew.

"Release!"

Each archer fired 2 arrows at once. They all looked up, seeing the hail of fire arrows raining down on the ships. Some caught on the sails, with from the salty air, they effect was better than they expected. Temujai and Pirates on board scrambled to put the fire out. Then Jack seeing that they were all ready and nocked. Ordered another fire, some striked the men on board.

Will saw a couple archers, readying to take an aim at landing party, un-attacked. Will quickly judge the distance, wind speed and direction and fired. Everyone on board the ships saw Will fired the arrows. Evanlyn breathed out, "The winds are so strong…"

Then a flicker of movement and the man with the bow was hit, so was the men beside him.

Will nodded to the archers, Jack and Maddie. "Yep…practice and practice, then you will get that kind of aim." He turned around hiding his grin in his cloak.

They all resumed to fire. Most ships in the front were affected by the fire arrows.

Meanwhile on the beach, Thorn did a loud roar, scaring the Pirates around him. "YOU ALL HAVE NO HONOR"

The rebels and Skandians weaved in and out. The sight and coordination was excellent. Whirling of axes above heads and swords, shields clanging, the battle turned really deadly really quickly. They heard a cry, "TEMUJAI DON'T LET THEM GET TOO CLOSE. THE GENERAL AND MAIN PARTY IS NOT FAR BEHIND."

Little to what they know, the main party turned and head for the other ships. The ships that weren't on fire by the constant attack of the Senshi'.

Will patted on Jack's shoulders, "You did good, Come on everyone, get up here and take a look."

They all surveyed the scene. Some ships were half sunk, some were gone or still on fire. "You at least sank 8 ships. Come on, let's go give our friends on the ground support!"

They quickly sailed over and beached. Temujai and Pirate alike saw the gleaming armor of Senshi' driving through the ranks, the name Terror displayed in their eyes.

Horace bellowed, "Destroy that water supply and crates!"

Will, Maddie, Faye and Jack jumped on the sandy beach. Quickly firing and hitting the Temujai or pirates with precise aim. Jack and Faye passed their bows, then drawing their swords joining the battle.

Will looked at Maddie, who held 3 bows. She whines, "What do I do with these bows? I can't fight with this."

Evanlyn dropped down and took the 2 bows from Maddie, "I'll take care of these."

Will turned to see that Jack and Faye easily fended the warriors 2 time their size. _No worries there…obviously._

The 3 parties, who have been training together now pays off now. The practice and drills really shown. Their attacks, demolished the defenders on the beaches, not before long they reached to the town. Splitting up and cleared up and wedging through anyone trying to resist. Selethen gracefully cut down a man who tried to assassinate Thorn.

"Thanks, seems like most of them ran for the ships." Thorn calls out.

Bjarni laughs, "That's not good, then there's no more fun!"

Horace wields his deadly Nihon-Ja sword. "Oh well."

Jack deflected another attack, "Well, we sank 8 ships."

He heard an assortment of congratulations from the people beside him who listened.

"This battle is going quite well, we caught them really by surprise." Faye said.

Stig nodded, "It could have been worse, we have some men down and injured. No one died, yet."

They heard a shout from the other side of the street.

"Come on, the party is that way!" Thorn calls out and runs towards the loud commotion.

Over the sea,

"Hal, can your fire bolts hit those ships?"

Hal laughed, "Can I? I surely can't, but the Mangler can."

Maddie laughs, "What are you waiting for? Sail over"

Jesper looked worriedly at the sails of their ship. "Hal, do you think the yardarm will hold?"

Ulf shouted behind him, "I hope so, we need that."  
Lydia calls out, "Wheres Kloof?"

Hal pointed to the shores, "She's having fun."

They saw Kloof terrorizing the place.

"I'm glad Erak kept her around."

"Don't remind me."

Will looked at the battle. Then saw the General's emblem sliding in and out, Will cursed, the distance was too far.

Maddie cried, "Will! They are setting sail!"

Will looked towards the docks, true to her word. They were beginning to sail into the wind. Which will slow them down but can catch up in range of arrow point.

"Seems like our time here is done, time to leave. Maddie, go tell the ones still around here to sink those ships. And get back on the Arrow" she nodded and ran towards the docks.

Will notified the bugler. "Sound the retreat, and destroy any supplies seen on their way back."

He nodded and sounded the notes.

Horace perked up at the sound. "Alright everyone, let's move back. They just signified to retreat. NOW"

Thorn latched his right fake arm with a new club. "They also notified to destroy anything on our way back resembles as supplies. Anyone who doesn't return to the ships will be left behind. You will have one call warning. LET'S MOVE"

* * *

"General! The enemy just had cut through the town square!" a messenger came in and out.

"Sir! They destroyed the supply ship!" another messenger came in.

Reports have been coming in from several sectors of the town for the past few hours.

General Nit'zak saw the eyes in the general flame up. "General Haz'kam, orders?"

Haz'kam looked at him and then overviewed the battle from afar. _They have made this battle costly, but they will pay._ Then saw the fake Temujai ship sail by the harbor mouth. Suddenly, all the ships in the front were caught on fire.

General Haz'kam orders, "Get us out of here, chase those ships. NOW. They got archers. Time to get in range and play even!"

General Nit'zak nodded and rode off the main command ship and to give orders.

"GET BACK TO THE SHIPS, PREPARE TO SET SAIL, TEMUJAI AND ALLIES." Was heard across the field, word spreaded like wildfire.

Haz'kam called out, "Captain, signal others, to leave port when they are full. It's to show that the Temujai is not to be messed with. They just stirred the hornet's nest."

The captain saluted and released a string of orders.

* * *

Will looked at the ships, "Here they come! Are we boarded?"

Thorn breathlessly got aboard the ship. "I did a check on the 3 ships, everyone accounted for."

Evanlyn ran up to check on Horace. Will looked and smiles at his friend. "That was a good run."

"Casualties?" Will asked.

Selethen nodded, "Hawkin took a serious hit with an arrow. He's stable, Edvin boy is on helping him."

"Anyone else?"

"At most 20 men has been injured, no one dead. We were too quick and we had the cover of the archers. Nothing serious."

Bjarni shouted, "Things are going to get serious soon! Are we leaving?" Looking at the oncoming fleet of the Temujai fleet.

"Let's go!" Jack ordered. "The wind has direction has changed, it's in their favor now!"

Maddie nervously held her bow, "They are going to catch up."

Will shook his head, "With the similar sail plan, we will outrun them. I am more worried of their arrow range however. Plus," Will smiles. And looked over to Hal, "We got something last in store for them. Just watch! Hal, tell us when they are getting close!"

"Aye-aye" Hal grins.

They all pushed off the beach. Everyone turned around to see that the fleet is slowly moving between the wrecks of the earlier attack.

After a few mins, Hal calls out, "They are in range!"

Will tells everyone, "Alright! Our last message! Take a look where they are everyone!"

They saw nothing but the soldiers on the ships busy pulling and rowing the ships. Suddenly, at the mouth of the large harbor, a massive explosion emitted between to ships. Immediately making a large gap in the two ships, sinking almost simultaneously. Everyone watched amazed of what happened. And then at least 10 other ships hit the traps in the water that Hal dropped.

Making some light or permanent damage, Soon they out ran them, all they saw was burning wood on the water floating about, all fire, barely any water.

"Well Hal, seems like your invention made the wavy sea into a blazing sea of fire." Will commented.

Hal shrugged, and he was surrounded with questions from everyone of what happened.

Jack gave one last glance at the harbor, he saw a small figure of the General and the Dark Raven standing.

"Faye, earlier you were talking about the name of the Dark Raven, what is it?" Jack turned to ask his sister.

"Oh…right, his name is Arvin Bloodsword." Faye shudder slightly at the name. Everyone heard that name. Thorn groaned, "Oh, that pirate"

Jack laughs slightly, "Well, definitely scary. Good thing he will be killed in this war."

Everyone looked questioningly at him, he elaborated

"Well, they ARE attacking Araluen aren't they? Well, they are going to meet a rather nasty force there. We are going to stop them from conquering this side of the world once and for all."

Will nodded, leaning on the rail tired, "Yes, they are putting nearly every single men on this invasion. This is serious and also confident to their plans. If we managed somehow to stop them with their sheer numbers. The Temujai will be good as gone."

Horace bellows, "Well, then we must make sure we win then."

Moka walked over while bandaging his arm, "Chocho-san, what is our next plan?"

Will gave a last look in the direction of the harbor, seeing a faint light behind the waters.

"Plan? Is to head back home with minimal stops." Will said.

Thorn patted Will's shoulder, "Good, nice and simple. Meanwhile, can't we go back to our island and take the rest there?"

Will laughed, "Alright, Set course to that island. We earned a great rest. We only won a battle, not the war."

* * *

"Chase them down!" They heard the Dark Raven knight shout. "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY"

The sailors clambering down pulling on the sails, trying to chase them, it was a bad idea. With Hal's devices hidden in the water, and they were all sailing too close, one struck the trap.

Everyone in the harbor saw the chain reaction. Villagers looked frighteningly at the explosions in the bay. All around the harbor was filled with fire and smoke, either killing or destroying the ship entirely. A loud roar of fury was heard amidst the confusion and terror. But it was unstoppable, it was too late, every ship in the front was affected and sank or burning.

Everyone was shocked at the sight of their ships sinking and destroyed for no reason.

The Dark Raven shouted, "What happened?!" "Who fired?!" "How did those ships sink?"

The General saw the damage that was done, and the wreckage burning. Most of the ships began to salvage what they could find.

The Temujai saw the fury in the eyes of the General, and parted giving him space on deck towards the bow.

With a grim face, he showed no sign of hate and anger. It was not polite for the Temujai General to show emotions.

"Report, how many ships and men did we lose?" After a long silence.

At'lan replied unevenly, "Sir…we are looking at 30 ships ours and the pirates. About 1,300 men fallen either from the attack at the beach or lost on ships."

To them, 1,300 men was not a large loss. But the count of ships and supplies plus the men down. It was notable to be costly.

General Nit'zak asked, "Do we want to continue pursuing them?"

Giving one last look at the 3 ships disappearing rapidly behind the hills and water, he shook his head. "Sound the withdrawal, we need to salvage what we can find and heal the injured. Transfer the message we are leaving tomorrow at dawn, and we are sticking to the original plan."

Nit'zak saluted and gave an uncertain look at At'lan who nodded. Then they both went on deck to a ship that was hooked nearby.

The General then turned around, "Get those ships out there and clear the waters, by tonight when the smoke clears, I want to see no fire on the water or any wrecks, understood?"

Before anyone had a chance to reply, he went below decks.

* * *

As soon as they landed on the beach, Will jumped down. He turned around and then slumped to the ground.

Horace and Evanlyn quickly ran over. "What's wrong Will?"

Will grins, "Nothing, just don't know how Halt deals with this stress at planning attacks. Large ones."

Everyone saw what Will did, and they followed his example. They all slumped to the ground.

Will looked at everyone. Including the injured ones did the same. He calls out, "Well, you know what? Let's leave the whole loading thing for tomorrow morning."

They all agreed with nods and yeses. Peacefully, they all went fast asleep.

Ingvar saw everyone lying down. Slowly he walked around to the ships, tying them down so they won't drift away from a big wave, satisfied he settled down soon snoring.

* * *

In the darkness of the small jungle, a figure watched the party sleeping and the rather large ships. Keeping an eye on the cloaked figures that were sleeping, her hands moved slightly, creating a small gust of wind. Blowing out the light of the campfire the large boy made.

* * *

 **Well, hello guys**

 **That is that, the adventure continues.**

 **Comments or suggestions are always wanted**

" **Arvin Bloodsword" heh… not bad.**

 **I thought that adding the tunes might be not bad too =P**

 **See you all in the next chapter. =D**

 **PulserRay out.**


	16. Chapter 16 Patience is all we need now

**Chapter 16 Patience is all we need now**

"Move it, Move it people! We don't have very long till these blasted devils are going to reach our doorsteps!" Sir Rodney shouts out on the town square.

Ever since the news of invasion, the whole country has been actively preparing for the war, Ranger Meralon of Norgate fief rides into the castle.

"Lady Pauline, the army and the surrounding fiefs has been mobilized, ready to act towards the frontal lines of defence." Meralon reported.

Lady Pauline smiles, "Thank you, until we receive news from the King and Queen, we will need to be ready to head in where the shores these enemies land."

The Ranger does a stiff bow and rides out.

A messenger runs out, "Lady Pauline, a message from Ranger Gilan. Ranger Halt has returned."

"How long till they arrive?" Pauline inquires.

"Approximately at noon."

"Thank you, be on your way." The messenger bows and scurried off.

 _They better have some good news._ Pauline thought.

Ooo

"AH! Finally solid, Araluen soil!" Halt mutters.

Gundar overheard the ranger's comment and remarked, "What difference does that make?"

Halt turns to where Gundar was standing, "Difference between what?"

Gundar looks at him doubtfully, "The soil."

Halt looks at him dead in the eye, "What about it?"

An audible sigh emits from Gundar, "The soil, what is the difference between Araluen's soil and the others?"

"There isn't any difference, it's just dirt and rocks."

Shigeru strides down the planks, onto the shores, "Captain Gundar, I don't think you will get very far with what your trying to ask Halt here." While giving Halt a look.

Gundar sniffs, "That may be, anyway is everything off? We need to head back out to sea, Oberjarl's orders, apparently on of our own ships, Wolftail has wandered off map."

Halt raised an eyebrow, "Is that possible?"

Gundar gave him a shrug, "Who knows? Anyway we need to find them as well getting provisions and getting people here."

Halt nodded, "Alright, farewell! Fair winds to you Gundar. Seems like you'll be getting the tail of that wolf now." Giving a ghost of a smile.

He gave a bark of laughter and then gave a fire of orders to set sail.

Halt turns to Shigeru, "Alright, let's head to Castle Araluen, wonder how much progress have they made in preparation."

Ooo

When the sun was at its highest peak, Halt, Shigeru and his imperial senshi arrived at the gate. The guard immediately recognized Halt and ordered out to lower the gates. Shigeru sighs, "It's still as elegant since the last time I was here."

Halt looks at him for a second and then turned to see Lady Pauline, standing there waiting for them. Halt got down and embraced his wife. Pauline breathes into his ear, "How is your sea legs? Did you find the whale?" with a straight face.

Halt takes half a step back, giving his wife a questioning look, then in the most innocent voice, "Dear, I have no idea what are you talking about." Then strides off towards the castle to find Baron Arald, not knowing that he was up to the same tricks.

Pauline greeted Shigeru and then asked the nearby servant to show them to their rooms where they would stay for the time being.

Ooo

"Halt, what are we looking at?" Pauline asks later that night in the tactical chamber.

Halt gave a sigh, "From what we gathered, Obviously Skandians are with us and the Nihon-Ja. The Arridan people is also preparing, they know too much that this will be a chain reaction. Us, Skandians then the whole known world."

Sir Rodney nodded, "That's right, and our preparations here is near ready to have some certainty we can defend ourselves."

Gilan asks, "Any word from Will and the Royal?"

Halt nodded, "Yes, they sent a messenger pigeons few days earlier; they say that they are reading to cut down some numbers. Knowing Will, he should have done that by now, if Selethen and Moka arrived at the right time, they should be able to put some force into that."

They nodded in agreement, Will is a true Ranger with a mind to be reckoned with.

Shigeru spoke, "However, that may be there is the sheer numbers of the Temujai."

They all looked the emperor, and then to Halt for more explanation. He gave a sigh, "Problem is, I believe that the General, leader of the shans, Haz'kam. Is putting all his force into this battle. With the help of the pirates, we could be looking at a five to two in this battle. Maybe a seven to three."

Gilan whistled at the point, Pauline caught a 'but' in his statement. She inclines her head a bit, "What is in your mind with that Halt?"

"Since they are putting every available resource in this attack, and most of the pirates are joining in this campaign, if we were to eliminate these attackers, we basically destroyed the backbone of the Temujai, and any pirates in the middle will be cut down." Halt explains.

Gilan smiles a bit, taking from his trip with the Herons, he had a good idea of how much pirates and looters were out there in the water and land. "With pirates cut down to size, that sure would make a lot of leaders, towns, and countries a lot more happier."

"More or less." Halt points out. "All right we can do is now wait for the reinforcements, and Will to come back."

Ooo

"We have word, that the first fleet of Skandian transport has beached." A messenger reported.

"Who is it?" Baron Arald asks.

"It's the Senshi." Gilan moves along, "Erak decided that they might as well move our most farthest allies to our land first before Arrida and their own."

Shigeru nodded, "That's a good idea."

"Alright, best if you prepare to meet them now. You and Gilan will take care of their landing. We need to set up an encampment for them, and everything else required." Halt calls out.

Soon at the end of the week, the camps for the allies have been set. The Rangers have been actively scouting out the shores for any sign of the ships, along with running final orders. They decided they will organize a post-grand meeting, almost like a party but a large war meeting, without the Royal blood in the room of course.

On the road, Sir Norris and Sir Rodney met each other at a crossroad.

Sir Norris, battlemaster of Seacliff fief, re-sheathed his sword and shook his head slowly to Sir Rodney.

"When you called out to mobilize the army at such a short notice, I, no almost everyone for that matter was shocked. I can't believe we pulled it off!"

Sir Rodney nodded, "It was a hassle, but the invasion was at the doorsteps, we would have been in a more terrible position if it wasn't for the heads up and the party buying us time."

"Ah, that small party, hey isn't Ranger Will leading that?"

"Indeed it is fine man he has grown out to be, I remember the choosing day, when he wanted to be a knight."

Sir Norris recoiled in surprise, "Ranger Will? Knight?"

Sir Rodney nodded at the thought. "I'd half expect he was going to take up the Royal Scouts."

"Well, Rangers are peculiar people anyway. Impressive, but peculiar." Sir Norris concluded.

"Well, let's go, the meeting is almost going to start." Sir Rodney gently kicks his horse with Sir Norris not far behind in the dust.

Ooo

Later that night, everyone gathered in the main hall. Barons, Rangers, Knights and remaining important figures taking part of this battle was assembled, Lady Pauline stepped up to grasp attention.

"Thank you everyone, for coming today. Although this may be an 'unofficial' meeting, without his highness's consent, it was urgent we needed a good idea how are we in our position. The Temujai as you may have known are plotting to attack." She saw a collective nods around the room.

"You may all hear rumors that Ranger Will, and the Royal family have went on a small scouting mission, and if possible cut their numbers. Which is true."

Gasps and mutters of amazement was heard, across the table. "Do we have any concerns we should know about as the meeting now begins."

Everyone talked amongst themselves, along with several reports to everyone hearing them alone. Everything was going accordingly. Suddenly Sir Dorric, battlemaster of Norgate fief, waved down some attention,

"As I very well am aware of our current state as a whole against this enemy, but what if the Picta decides in this amidst of war, they try to invade our northern borders?"

Everyone slowly silenced to listen where this question appeared. It was a worthy problem that could bring possible future problems. Then Halt spoke after a long time standing in the shadows, "I have a proposition, why not send them a gift basket and a letter to them?"

Everyone equally surprised and shocked turned to the cloudy figure.

"What do you mean exactly, Ranger Halt?" Commandant Gilan asks.

"Where I'm getting at is, true, Sir Dorric. Picta is a rather large problem if they decide that. But let's send a letter, the sheer numbers of the enemy, who it is, and problems if they were to attack us. Along the lines of… say… If you are going to invade our land, you will decrease your chances in holding that territory, when soon we are going to be defeated and the Temujai will conquer your land and everyone else with it."

Halt gave the slightest nod, "Of course I'll leave the scribe masters to deal with the wording, making it as deadly as possible. Just in case, we will leave an opposable force there. Until we need to draw them over in the frontal lines of assault. These Picta men should play it smart. Maybe we should toss the name Skandians in there. McHaddish wouldn't like that."

"Brilliant" Pauline said only heard by Halt.

Baron Arald steps in, "Alright that is settled, with that in mind, we will have another meeting again only then, is with the King and Queen. Have ears to the ground for news when the Royal party arrives back. Great job, godspeed."

Gilan leans towards Halt and whispers, "What if they don't make it back?"

Halt casted the doubt away, "Oh, they will. I just have the feeling, they will. And we are going to blast these Temujai and Pirates down. They will regret having to set foot on our land in the first place."

Gilan gave his old mentor a smile, "This hostile country, undeniably we are going to kick their behinds fairly well. Maybe catch their pants down." Then he strode away casual leaving Halt raising his eyebrows once more.

* * *

 **Hey all, apologize for the super late update. Summer will always be summer =)**

 **First of all, replying to the Guest Reviewer, true true 1200 IS a bit exaggerated XD I agree completely. Thanks for pointing that out. I could say that the Temujai are lunkheads and they make terrible shi-**

 **-near miss slice-**

P=Wha?!—what are you trying to do? You can take a head off with that!

General Haz'kam= That is exactly what I was trying to do, I will not stand for insults to me and my country's arms.

P=Oh come on, admit it, you make terrible ships. See even a good fellow reader is pointing that out. -sticks tongue out-

General Haz'kam= That doesn't mean you can insult us

P=Please, you may be under John F's name. I am STILL creating this story, so if you don't want some magical force of wind slicing you till kingdom come in the next chapter, I advise you to hush.

General Haz'kam=-grumbles- alright alright.

 **ANYWAY, hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Thanks for the consistent readers out there reading my story too.**

 **Pulse out~**


	17. Chapter 17 Unknown Ally

**Chapter 17 Unknown Ally**

 _A few years back..._

 _You have an amazing gift, protect this gift and use it wisely. Enemies will want to hunt you two down. Bid me this promise, reach this land called the Araluen Kingdom by the dark moon. When they need you the most, protect the ones who cannot protect themselves._

"He was right, seemingly finding us everywhere."

The bird chitters back.

"They who chase after me also killed my friend. Only person who I could trust, my only chance now is to achieve my mentor's last wish. He sense a great change and he cannot have this unbalance."

The bird cocked its head sideways.

"Now, how would I ever find this kingdom."

 _Present day_

"We can't cross the mid-seas. Right now it is too dangerous. We can hit right up into a storm and lose track of each other. This is a risk we cannot choose." Bjarni said with a final tone.

Maddie asks, "Then what would be the best route for us?"

Bjarni shrugs, "Anywhere not there is fine."

Horace points on the map tracing a route, "The Sea was our fastest way back. We need the quickest….and safest one."

The Heron crew began shaking their head slightly, they all heard a groan of Ulf, "Not there again."

"Where what again?" Faye asks.

Thorn pointed a large river. "This river should be able to get us there up to Araluen shores, right back up front."

They all peered at the river. "This is also where we picked up Lydia, and defeated the notorious pirate, Zavac."

Evanlyn nodded, "Then we should sail that way, it seems much safer."

Edvin adds, "What will we do with Doutro?"

"Who the devil is Doutro?" Jack sits up.

"On the narrowest point of the river, there is a town called Bayrath. A barricade that opens and closes for ships to past. You have to pay a hefty load before they allow you to pass." Lydia said.

Will waved his hand in dismissal, "If this Doutro character is smart, when we are going by there. He's looking at armed Skandians, Odd-30 Senshi warriors and us Rangers. I will have no problem forcing the doors to open at this rate. Arriving home is our top priority."

Everyone around the table nodded slowly. Seeing that dealt with, Will asks, "Thorn, are these pirates expert seafarers?"

Thorn looked at him, "I don't know about honor of…"

Will shook his head, "Give me a general assessment sailing and navigation wise."

Thorn thought about it for a minute, "Well…if that cursed knight was able to gather most of the pirates….Magyarian wise, they are decent sea bearers."

Will rose up quickly, "Then that's where there going."

Horace looks up with a questioning look, "What is it?"

Will turned around, "If the pirates know about the storm, and because of their precious cargo. They cannot risk losing anything."

"So…"

"So that means they are going this way, we've also been asking, where WILL they attack from which direction? We have a general idea now, Cresthaven and all the shores beside it." Will finalizes.

Hal added, "But they have a head start. Although our attack was immense earlier, they won't be staying around the harbor for long. They most likely want to get a run on us, so we can't warn our own people."

Will nodded, "True, but is there possibly a faster way to get ahead on them?"

That question drifted around the air in the tent. Suddenly the flaps opened. Everyone looked to who came in, and then saw no one.

Maddie laughs giving a wishful thought, "Well, the wind is rather strong. Maybe that could be helpful along the way…-"

Then a female voice spoke, unknown to them. "Indeed. The Wind will certainly get you across the rivers faster than them."

They all stood alert, they saw no one. But it was rather frightening to see a disembodied voice.

Will calls out, "Who are you and what do you mean?"

The gust of wind continued at an unusual level. Then the voice returned, "Have your plans and course readied. And be ready at on your ships by tomorrow morning. You need to return to your home immediately"

Then the wind drops suddenly. There was a long silence in the room.

"What in Orlog's and Gorlog's toenails was that?" Bjarni exclaims.

Horace silently said to Will, "What do you think we should do?"

Will looked around, then stepped outside to see no one, even the patrols outside weren't slightest disturbed.

"We prepare to leave. The mysterious voice was right; we need to return to Araluen as fast as possible. Staying here with the Temujai at the doorsteps is not going to help. Prepare to set sail at dawn." Will calls out to them.

They all muttered good night and everyone went off the separate directions, scratching their heads of what just happened.

Will stood there watching them all go, then he puts on his cloak, grabbed his bow. And then ventures out to check for some clues. _There is no way that it's a spirit, she must have left some kind of clue. There!_

Will silently treads into the jungle forest; he soon finds a small settlement. _How would a person be living here? Unless… It was a stow away…_

He hears a slight sound and turned, nocked, pulled and aimed ready to fire. Revealing a shocked woman's face.

She begins, "How did you.."

Will asks quickly and without leaving out the authority in his voice, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She looks at Will and his bow, then replies, "Your arrow won't hit me."

Will looked at her with a slight of amazement at her bold words, and then laughs without humor.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Will shot, but intentionally missing, but suddenly the arrow was steered off its course hitting into the nearby tree trunk with a soft thud.

"How are…what are you doing?" Will exclaimed with amazement and suspicion.

"I control the wind and air, I am also not from your world. I live far away and my mentor asked me to go find the Araluen Kingdom before the black moon when they need me the most."

She breathes in and then continues, "Earlier, you guys had a strong burst of wind for the momentary of the battle. That was me."

Will stood, cautious and then eyeing his arrow, he walked over slowly and pulled out of the tree.

Will asked, "Well, explain. How did you get on this island?"

She sat down, and then said, "Well, I stumbled upon you guys at the docks. After these years a young child. The stories of these legendary Rangers of Araluen was fascinating, and very leading. I soon recognized you and your friends."

Will rubbed his beard, "And how do you control…wind?"

She sighs, "I'm not sure, but my mentor says it's a great gift. I was born with it."

Will leans on the tree, assessing her.

"Is there anyone else?" Will asked.

She looks at him, then replies, "Yes, a great friend who I discovered can control water, he died in the process of trying to get here. There are men trying to hunt us down, finally I'm here. And I couldn't help but to listen to you all plan and it seems flawless. I don't know why my teacher would ask me to come here."

"I'm sorry for your loss of your friend; I know what that feeling is." Nodding to himself, still amazed that someone could control the wind. But then again he asked himself, why not, there's spirits, gods and science. Who knows what's out there.

"So did you mean that we should leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, I was planning to sneak on board again, and control the winds pushing you guys faster than those Temujai raiders."

Will nodded slowly. "Alright then, night shift changes around midnight, when that happens you got a 1 minute blank for you to get on board. Which ship are you going to go on?"

"Large one."

"Alright then good n'ght." And then Will began to walked away, leaving her stunned at the sudden response. She half expected a hostile approach, bounded and held for questioning.

"Ranger Will?" She calls out.

Will stops suddenly, and then waited. She hesitated then asked, "Don't tell anyone what I can do or here please? I didn't expect that anyone would have tracked my path."

Will smiles under his cloak, "Don't worry, safe with my word. Also, you weren't that hard to track anyway, it was like tracking a wild boar."

Then he peels away from the small camp and walks back towards the shores, while she stood shocked and angry at that comment.

Ooo

"Alright Will, everyone on board. Everything packed. What are we waiting for?" Selethen asks when everything was finally ready and accounted for.

They all stood uneasily in silence; nothing was heard aside from the silent waves crashing the bright sandy beach.

"Will, about last night…"Horace stepped up on the deck beside him.

"We should be getting wind now..." Will reply slowly cutting him off. Suddenly, they felt it. A large gust of wind from nowhere blows them across the ocean.

Hal shouts, "Wow! I never had these strong, consistent winds before!"

Jack breathes, "Amazing its breath taking."

"Alright, let's get these invaders off of our back!" Will grunted before heading down below decks, he went into the storage room and looked around, then he saw a pile of boxes and crates. He lifted one of them to reveal the woman he met last night sleeping. Will smiled and then put the box down.

Suddenly someone asked, "What are you doing down here?"

Will turns around to see at the door one of the Senshi, they saw it was Will and saluted.

"Oh nothing, just came down to check if we got all the coffee containments, help me up with that crate over there would you?" Will pointed, adverting the attention on his spot.

He nodded and quickly rushed over to help.

Ooo

Over the course of several days of sailing, the wind was still going strong. After every meal, Will would slip under decks and give a portion of meal at the storage room where he would find the next plate empty.

"How long will we reach past Raguza?" Thorn asked at that night's meeting.

Hal calculated, "By tomorrow noon if the wind continues at this speed, I just hope the wind gods don't fail us at the end."

"Is the fleet still ahead of us? Or are we ahead of them?" Evanlyn asks.

"Not quite sure, but once we get to Raguza. We should find out soon enough." Hal replies.

"Why's that?"

"I think they would have paided off Mihaly to intercept us. You know, to slow us down."

Will nodded, "That is a possible problem and we can't lose much time on dealing with irrelevant situations."

"What should we do?" Hal asked looking at the grizzled Ranger.

A long silence stretched in the room, "I'll figure that part out tomorrow morning."

As the night fell, Will ducked into the storage room and found that the woman was sleeping. He sat on one of the crates and waiting until the woman woke. Not long, he heard a rustle of movement and called out.

"Good evening."

Tiredly replies, "O-oh, it's you."

"I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

She looks at Will uncertainly. Seeing that, Will sighs, "Well, YOU are on my ship, know my name and helping us. You might as well tell me your name, or else I'd be calling _hey, you_ forever"

"My name is Briskleap, Cyclonia Briskleap. You could just call me Cy"

Will frowned at the unusual name. "Definitely not from any of these parts, does it mean something?"

"Huh?" she looks at him questioningly.

"Your name, does it have some type of meaning to it?"

"I don't think so, my last name was given by my mentor as a child. Probably because the wind I made was really cold so I guess that's why."

Will shook his head; this is getting more and more interesting while out of his mind. All of a sudden, Horace barged in, "Hey Will, they need yo-"

He stopped in mid-sentence seeing Will sitting there while a long black haired blob sat across from him.

Uncertainly looking at both of them, an awkward silence rested. Cyclonia was debating whether to knock him out cold, or not to. Before she decided Will spoke, "Horace, I want you to meet someone special. This is Cyclonia, she is a fighter from a distant land and here to help us but rather very shy."

Horace looked at his friend and then at the black mess. Horace drew his sword and stabbed it onto the planks, as always, looking at the potential warrior. _She seems like she could handle a sword or bow, although under that black hair, she is sitting at a perfect position._ He thought.

"Nice to meet you, I am Horace, Will's most longest best friend since childhood. I didn't know we had an extra person or else I'd save some more of that steak we had."

Uncertainly, the woman only nodded.

"So…Will, yeah there is something going up on deck. Think you be the best person to deal with this." Horace continued and then did a small nod before turning out.

"Okay Cyclonia, I'll leave you to it then is there anything else you need?" She shook her heard. Will stood up and walked out.

Horace stood leaning against the wall as Will was going upstairs.

"Who was that?" Horace asked obviously conflicted with a lot of questions in his mind.

"A friend, sorry Horace but I can't tell anyone, not even now." Will apologetically replies.

Horace opened his mouth to ask another question until he saw something in Will that he hasn't seen in a long while. Rephrasing his mind, he concludes, "Well, you better explain who she is and why is she with us before we fight the war."

Will nodded, "I agree, until I find out why."

Horace began to go upstairs then halted, "Wait, What? You don't know why she is even with us?"

"Quite honestly, I don't."

"How do you even know if you can trust her then?"

"I just have this feeling."

Horace have always trusted Will's instincts they have always proved something and countless more, saved them from tight spots in the past.

Horace playfully nudged with his elbow before heading up. "You better get on the problem up on deck before they burn this ship apart."

Will raised his eyebrow in surprise, "What could they possibly be doing that would do that?"

Horace gives a deep laugh, "I don't know, you might want to check it out before they do."

Ooo

The sun was high in the sky, salty air and crashing waves all around the fishing boat. The fisherman lay back on his chair and breathed in his cigar. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over his boat, stumbling to see what was blocking the sun, met the sight of a couple large Skandians walking around on the ships. Followed up by a rather large ship and wolfship, while praying to all dear gods that they won't attack him, he scrambled to sail out of the treacherous looking ships.

The outlook on the platform walked back and forth, he looked out at the sea to see nothing but a small trader. Turning around he leaned his spear on the side and bent down to stretch. For that few seconds, 3 ships appeared on the horizon south of the river. His eyes widened as he slowly stood up and ran to alert the Korpaljo.

Ooo

"There it is! The theif's safe haven, home to the unruly fat ruler. Raguza!" Ulf calls out.

Everyone laughed, "I don't think Mihaly would like the sound of that." Wulf replies.

"Well let me hear you make a better insult then." Ulf retorts.

"Alrigh-" the caught a dangerous glare from Hal's direction and hastily stopped whatever was he going to say next.

Jack dropped his last arrow into his quiver, "Seems like they have noticed us."

Stringing her bow, Faye nodded, "Look at them, 6 ships against us. That's hardly a fair fight."

"The leader has seen the Heron and its massive firepower with the Mangler. So I don't think he will be taking much chance, however with this in mind. We have proof we are behind the main fleet." Thorn implies.

Will shook his head, "Impossible." Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why?" Jack asked. "Or else why would they send 6 of their own longboats to us? A welcoming party?"

"It would be too fast for them." Will simply state. "The only reason why we haven't outrun the Temujai is because they are the scout fleet; I suppose they sent out a scout fleet to clear a path for the main fleet not so far behind. They have lots of supplies, horses and men you know. They will be rather slow."

They all began to see reason in his words. "Which is a good thing, since we know they are slow enough that we should be able to get some more preparation done, but with the Temujai on our shores, they would probably still cause some trouble. Until the bulk arrives that is."

"Alright then! Bjarni! You ready to go sea plundering once again?" Thorn bellows.

Bjarni gives a toothy smile, with the Heron's sail design, the two wolf ships sped past the Arrow.

Selethen looked at them and then at Will, "Shouldn't we devise a plan or something?"

Will smiled and shook his head, "Skandians don't look at that, come on. They aren't the only ones with the heron's sail, let's get them."

Everyone drew their assortment of weapons, and cried _charge!_

In a quick battle, they sank one of the ships. One by one, each pirate jumped from the sinking ship, Hal managed to hit a crucial point in the hull, allowing an almost immediate effect.

"I think we will win this battle pretty quickly" Horace inferred.

Will raised his eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"We have more than 30 Skandians at our disposal; we can ransack a castle with them." Horace laughs at the old memory, "Like I said, if I had enough of them, I could rule the world."

Jack looks at Horace, he still couldn't put the fact he was the king, let alone accept what he just heard. "You wouldn't happen decide to do that right?"

Evanlyn chuckles, "It's something what knights say."

Jack nodded but still doubtful.

"At any rate, Horace is right. We have enough men to be a small army, Skandians themselves already carry a lot of weight in our strength." The grizzled ranger said with a low voice.

"More the means of us winning this useless battle." Horace standing much taller.

Ooo

"Mihaly, sir! The Araluens have skandians with them!" the captain of the guard reports.

"What? Those Temujai paided a good price, but they didn't tell us that the Skandians were with them!" the Korpaljo angrily said.

"What should we do?" the captain asked uncertainly.

 _Hmm…. There could be some troubles with the Temujai…however the pirates are with them and this is a safe-haven. Ha! Empty threats, this is a pirate haven. Almost a quarter of pirates fighting are in the invasion. They can't lose them._

Coming to a decision, Mihaly ordered, "Tell them to retreat; let them through, its best to deal what is after, there is no point in fighting a losing battle."

Ooo

After sinking a longboat they saw the boats began their retreat.

"Seems like they didn't want to meddle with us." Moka observed.

"Or probably they saw we had a large fighting group too much for them to handle." Jack grins.

Horace readjusted his armor, "Whatever the reason is, at least they are leaving. This saves us more time."

"I agree, signal the others. Let's get moving upriver." Evanlyn commanded.

Ooo

When night fell, they stopped for the night. The 3 boats shifted in the water, slowly rising and falling. As usual, they tied their ships together and then putting planks to walk over to any of the three ships. It made everything thing much simpler than actually docking.

"We are running low on supplies; I guess we will need to make a stop at Drogha." Hal noted as he pointing at the dock on the map.

"Isn't that where Mannoc is?" Jesper asked. "Maybe they could tell us if they have seen the fleet."

"Who's Mannoc?" Jack looked up suddenly from his papers that Will gave him to read over.

Hal composed his thoughts and tries to explain it in the simplest form, "He's an escort trader, he protects traders up and down these rivers from pirates, I suppose after we got rid of Zavac, the waters must have been much easier for him, anyway we ran into them and helped them out."

Jack looked back down on his paper, "I see" giving no further interest.

"Guys, I see something bright over there near the river bend." Stig calls from the bow looking at the front.

Everyone turned to see what he was talking about. Jack asked, "What could it possibly be?"

"The sun?" Wulf suggested.

"What do you mean the sun dimwit! The sun just set a couple hours ago!" Ulf insulted his brother.

"Quit the yakking, should we check it out?" Thorn bellows.

"We might as well; we can't sleep in this light anyway." Will yawns.

Maddie raised her eyebrow, "Really Will?"

Will gazed at Maddie and then replied, "Yes really."

They released the sails and as expected, the wind quickly filled the sails allowing them to glide across the waters with great distance. As they drew closer to the light, they found it was a ship on fire. In the distance, heard the faint clashes of swords and men shouting, Hal quickly ordered, "Ingvar, get the Mangler ready."

"Who are they?" Selethen asked peering over the rim.

Hal hopped down, "I recognize that ship, it's Mannoc's ship and seems like he's in trouble."

Jack sighs putting down his papers, "What's with this Mannoc, and doesn't it seem a coincidence that we happen to be just here helping them out."

Stig grins at him, "You can read all you want later Jack, but right now Mannoc is lucky we are here to help…again."

"Very well" Sniffing while picking up his bow, "I want to see the Mangler hit that pirate's ship right over there."

Hal grins, "That's not a problem now."

Ooo

"Hold them off! Don't let 'em get the main trader!" Mannoc shouted at the rest of the escorts.

 _We already lost 2, where did these damned pirates jump from? There were at least 7 ships!_ Mannoc cursed. _Three escort ships left including mine and four more traders, at least 5 of them remains._

"Prepare for their next attack!" Mannoc warned.

One of the outlook called out, "Here they turn! Coming in to ram into us! _Brace everyone!"_

Suddenly a fiery bolt flew past, everything slowed down to the seconds as everyone looked at the origin of such firepower. _SLAM!_ Breaching the hull and setting the whole ramming ship on fire. As the fire caught onto the sails, they lost ramming speed, enabling Mannoc's ship to avoid it just in time.

The men on board gasped in amazement of such feat. Mannoc laughs, "There's only one ship on this river that can do that! Men! The Herons have flown in to save our bacons, again!"

The pirates looked with horror at the 2 looming wolfships sailing towards them at a dangerous speed. What was after the large remade Temujai ship sailing behind emerged from the morning fog, which tipped all scales, striking terror in their hearts.

With what they could gather, the 4 pirate ships scrambled to sail out of danger. The traders and escort alike, cheered in bliss.

Ooo

"That worked certainly better than I thought" Hal looked at the wreckage with admiration.

Edvin jumps down, "One bolt, and scared off the pirates."

 _Advantage in numbers_ Will thought that point.

As they veered around, Mannoc boarded the Arrow, they greeted them and the crew.

"Thanks for saving us again, we were in a tight spot." Mannoc gratefully thanked.

"We only lent a helping hand to a friend who helped us defeat that black ship." Hal replied.

Mannoc nodded, "With that ship gone, things have been smooth. Pirates now collect themselves and attack in large groups." Then he took a step back to look at the Arrow.

"What kind of ship is this?" as the skipper looked at peculiar ship, taking in the similar sail design, "Is this build by Hal?" with an impressed tone.

"Hahaha" chuckling, Will replied, "That would be amazing, this is a captured ship from the Temujai, Hal just added his touch on this."

Mannoc took a half a pace back in surprise; he didn't notice the 3 figures standing in the shadows.

"Bloody Stikerg! Where did you come from?" Mannoc breathed out.

"I am Ranger Will, of the Araluen kingdom. Nice to meet you Captain." Will introduced himself.

"Aye, likewise. It seems like young Hal has saved our bacons again." In a mock low voice.

Horace patted his back, "With that big crossbow, he's saved many lives."

"I agree" The captain nodded.

"Should we get going?" Evanlyn shading her eyes from the sun rising from the horizon.

Maddie groaned as she began to wake up from the bench, "Its morning already?" then taking in from the wreckages around and fire still burning.

"What in the world did I miss?" She exclaimed.

"Seems like Horace has trained her well." Selethen remarked jokingly.

ooo

The sun was high in the sky and warmth began to revive the energy around them, they eventually sailed more up river to the port Drogha. The Arrow and two wolfships aroused the concern and interest, later then increased in curiosity when they saw Mannoc and the traders with them.

They sent a couple of people from each ship to gather the necessary supplies. Meanwhile, they talked with the traders and Mannoc. After being thanked, they went on to the next of business.

"Mannoc, have you seen the fleet of pirates and Temujai sailing by these rivers? Large fleet of ships?" Will asked.

He scratched his head, "Well I don't know large, but it was a decent fleet armed with thousands of warriors. It's been the word of the river since they were first seen."

"So a small fleet then." Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "Scout fleet then. That isn't the size of the fleet we met at the harbor."

"Sure isn't" Thorn agreed.

Mannoc continued, "I don't know much, but that's the reason why we were sailing at night. We couldn't risk being seen by them. I suppose from the time I saw them, they should be about 2 days ahead of you. Approaching the boom barricade."

Horace held his hand out, "Thanks for the information Mannoc."

"Anytime." Mannoc took the hand.

"Alright then, its decided, we leave tomorrow morning. With our winds, we should catch up to them in 1 day. By the end of this week, we should arrive on the shores of Araluen." Horace calls.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Something was still nagging the room however.

"What do we do with the river block?" Edvin asked.

Will gave him a hard long look, "We destroy it."

* * *

 _ **Bonjour! Heyo peeps!**_

 _ **What does everyone think about the whole "magic" in it? I'm not sure my self where this is heading but it will come thanks for the reviews people have made too.**_

 _ **Ah…another time for disclaimer, obviously you guys can tell who's fake or not. However any names from the Ranger Apprentice or Brotherband, belongs to John Flanagan, I don't own them.**_

 _ **So that was that, seems a bit late but I'll make another notice, this fanfiction story has snipits of the whole rangers apprentice series by John F. and Brotherband chronicles books 1-4.**_

 _ **I want to point out that I haven't read the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **brotherband book, Scorpion Mountain yet. So I won't be making any referrals from that story, no worries of spoilers for that. I'll make sure I make another duplicate of this note on chapter 1. Thanks.**_

 _ **I apologize for the grammatical errors or typos made previously or in advance. I'll do my best to find and change what isn't right.**_

 _ **That's it! Till next time, =)**_

 _ **Pulse out**_


	18. Chapter 18 Home

**Chapter 18 Home**

"You know, I just can't get used to the peaceful feeling while sailing under the sun and clear blue waves around us." Jack comments.

"Energetic aren't you?" Selethen sits down beside him.

Jack shrugged, "I'm in a world full of it."

Selethen laughs, "Indeed, if you're with Will, your life never gets boring."

"I suppose that's true." Jack nodded.

"Well I better get back; we are almost there to Araluen." Selethen brushes himself as he stands up.

With a gesture, Jack turned his head back towards the sea, feeling the salty winds sweeping against his face. In thoughts of another day of fine sailing, they saw something from afar.

"Wh-what is that?" Edvin looked from the tiller.

"Could it be pirates?" Ulf asked.

"It seems like trader boats…a lot of them" Bjarni concluded.

As they drew closer, they halted one of the traders and questioned them, with fear in their eyes from the sight of Skandians, they steered clear out of the way until one of the skandian traders stopped.

"Ahoy! Skandian trader, what is the commotion?" Thorn called out.

The trader recognized Thorn, he shouted, "Hey old friend, fancy meetin' ya here. Didn't ya hear? The toll boom is destroyed!"

"The toll-?" Hal hesitated.

"Gaitmeister, Doutro. Everything in flames! All gone!" chuckled as he sailed down further laughter echoed.

Will turned in a flurry motion, "Seems like we are close to Bayrath. The blockade is destroyed, good riddance."

Stig barged onto the deck, "WHAT? That place? Destroyed? NOO!"

Jack stood up, "What is it?"

Stig laughed nervously, "Well… I did previously want to bring a fleet of wolfships and wipe this place off the river 'burn them out' as I put it…"

Thorn grunted, "Well put too, at that time."

Hal patted his friend's shoulder solemnly, "Seems like they've done us a favor and for you too."

"I guess so…"

"Anyways, with that over with, we should have a clean route back home now." Horace said, getting to the point.

That statement's purpose didn't last very long; they were suddenly confronted with a long line of men and the blockade of the river was closed.

Will raised his eyebrow, "I thought they said it was destroyed."

Horace huffed, "It doesn't seem like it, I wonder…"

"Stand back!" A voice shouted from the ramparts. "Trader or not, this river ends here Gaitmeister orders!"

"Gorlong's toenails…" Thorn cursed.

"Hey Stig, seems like maybe we are going to fulfill your wish after all." Wulf joked.

"Seems so"

Will bellowed, "I got no time for this, stand down now or prepared to face charges for holding this river without consent!"

"Consent…charges?" Thorn muttered with amazement, "What on earth is he talking about?"

Maddie whispered, "Means that basically it's already unjust for them to block the river and allow us through, or else they will pay."

Horace stood by with his daughter, "I still don't understand."

Maddie made a thin smile, "Dad, really? I'd thought you know better."

"Well…yes… I just don't get the last bit." Horace shifted in his armor.

The daughter sighed, "It means if they don't let us through, Will and the rest of us will bash 'em to pieces." and demonstrated as she explained.

"Ah…" Horace looked like he had been enlightened with something grand.

Maddie quickly caught on her father was only joking, "Father! You already knew what Will meant!"

Horace sniffed, "Well, stick with Halt and Will several times and you tend to be smarter at the end of it."

"Making me have to explain it over 3 times?"

Jack perked up at a chance to annoy Maddie, he hollers, "Could I get a forth explanation?"

"Oh shut up Jack." Maddie replied without looking.

Horace unsheathed his sword, "I wanted you to say the last bit again because it sounded better when my own daughter says it."

Maddie was lost for words before she could recover,

The soldiers on the wall shouts, "No one shall pass, if you want, you will have to go through us!"

Will muttered, heard by everyone on the ship, "Fine by me."

"What was that?" the same soldier called out.

Ignoring him, Will shot a fire arrow high in the sky, the men on the bulwarks looked as the arrow flew harmlessly.

"That was a terrible shot!" while everyone laughed.

Selethen drew his sword, "I highly doubt that was a miss, what was this aim for now?"

Will shrugged, "I'm not shooting this one, and it was a miss alright."

A gasp came from Horace which smiled after everyone turned to him. He raised his hand, "What? You hardly seem him miss; it's as rare as him not hitting a target right where he wants."

"Then what was he…" Evanlyn started.

 _BAM!_ The crossbolt hit the sides of the defensive walls. The men's laughter turned into cries of pain and disbelief.

"…aiming for." She finished.

"Engage them. Like I said, we can't afford to lose time here. Better yet, destroy and take over Bayrath." Will ordered.

Ooo

"Gaitmeister! They damaged parts of the boom!" a soldier rushed in to report.

Earlier that day, a large fleet of fighters with pirates and unknown alike was amongst them. They plundered the town until they we left no choice but decide to open it. They caused a fairly big amount of damage. Until scouts on the rivers have word of the Skandians.

"Get me a hold of the main defence force. We lose to them, we lose this town." Doutro shouts.

 _And your money,_ the man thought but kept his mouth shut.

Ooo

Bjarni and his crew engaged a full out battle on the streets and tasked to head to the main house and capture, or kill Doutro if he resists. Mere soldiers fighting trained seafarers of Skandia.

As for Will and his multi-cultural group, the Temujai resistance and Senshi cut their way destroying any means of possible recovery of the blockade. Stig for his enjoyment, the only one to land and fight on land with Thorn, while the rest of the Herons sailed around hitting vital points of the bulwarks.

Although it seemed like a large heated battle, nearby trader boats were cheering on. As if it was some sort of competition, making the battle more or less surreal.

"There it is!" one of Bjarni's men exclaimed. Bjarni exclaims, "Charge! Take everything from there and that man!"

What Hal told them was there were stashes of valuables in the place. That got them riled up, they could keep the forty percent of the loot if they went on this mission.

Of course, what skandians loved next to good ale, saga and fights. Was their treasures plundered from raids or attacks.

Ooo

By dusk, the capture of Bayrath, destruction of the toll boom was destroyed.

Gaitmeister, who treated a lot of people poorly in the past, kneeled at a visible vantage with Bjarni and Hal at his side.

Hal calls out, "Victims, traders, I am aware you know who this is. I personally would like to deal with him but I am pressed on time. So I will leave this to what you all, the town members would like to decide on what to do with him. The soldiers around you have no loyalty with this man. They will keep him and his resisting lackeys in check"

They all cheered in excitement.

"Promise me one thing." Stig bellowed as he stepped into view.

"Never close the gates ever again or I will personally burn them down again." With a final tone

Everyone nodded happily. Will said in a low voice. "Alright let's go. We don't want to attract attention as we try to leave."

Slowly they petered out unseen by anyone.

Will asked later that night in the meeting, "Did we suffer from casualties?"

Horace replied, "Aside from the surprise ambush from the hill, we had a few injuries. Otherwise, the rest surrendered because they weren't too…fond of Doutro" with a twisted grin.

Faye asked, "Are they okay?" with some concern.

Horace smiled warmly at her, "Yes and with that just some cuts and bruises, worse was a fractured bone which will heal in two or three days."

Jack puts his hand on her head, just like he did several years ago.

"Alright then, prepare for tomorrow. It's the point where we past the Temujai and pirates. I want fortifications from the archers I planned readied by tomorrow. We are not to engage them, but to rush past them." Will explained.

"How are we not sure that they won't have the exact same wind as us?" Stig questioned.

Will cleared it with a seconds hesitation, "That won't be a problem."

Everyone looked at him for explanation. Will quickly covered his tracks, "We have better sails and ships from Hal's expert knowledge of ships."

Will felt that it convinced all but one person in the room with that explanation, Horace caught his eye, looking with some wonder.

"Alright, we leave at first light tomorrow." Will concluded. "Is there any more questions?"

They all looked at each other and the slowly nodded. There wasn't much of concern anyway; their main goal is to get back to Araluen shores.

As predicted, the very next day, they saw the trails of wake left from a rather irregularly large fleet of ships. It was safe to say that it was the scout fleet; they all began to take their positions as the planned beforehand. Any unnecessary crew were to go below decks and anyone who have to be on the surface, is mostly covered from any angle of attack.

Ooo

"Sir! There are three ships behind us closing in fast." The Temujai reported to his captain.

"What? Is it them?" the captain turned to look. A stroke of terror lighted in his eyes, as they were close to reaching destination, the enemy was trailing behind.

"Signal the others, get them to have the archers ready. We need to take them down." He orders.

 _No way, how could have they reached us this quick?"_ the captain thought. _We can't let them pass us. They'll skin us alive if they do._

Ooo

"Alright, slow and steady people." Thorn warned.

Lydia looks at him with annoyance, "What do you mean old man, the wind is seriously strong right now our only choices is to go fast, or lose the sail and stop!"

"Keep your voices down!" Stig hushed.

Suddenly, they felt a weak thud against the wood shield. "Here they come!" Hawkin called out to his comrades.

"No kidding." One of them hissed.

"Hawkin, I got a question that's been in my mind since we left our land." One of them asked.

"Can't you save it for later?"

"Why are we here?"

"Huh?" Hawkin paused.

"Why are we THEM, on this boat going to a foreign land that we don't care about?"

"Well, the ones who call themselves the Temujai are cowards. This is a good way to give the true land of the eastern steppes a good name." Hawkin replied.

"Plus, this also acts a peace mission. If we can establish a good relations if they win, we can insure they won't invade us in the name of act of war against them." Hawkin reasoned.

"I guess so."

"Anyways let's pipe down now or else we're going to get an earful." Hawkin advised.

"More like hand full of arrows." Someone else remarked, hearing the dozens of arrows hitting the ship.

"Do you think they will try to board us?" Maddie asked.

Jack thought about it, "I highly doubt it, we are going too fast for them to board properly."

Ooo

Will crouched behind a medium sized shield, covering most of his body and still had a good view of the ships ahead.

 _Steady, increase speed_ he signaled the helmsman.

Horace crouched a few meters away from Will's position. _There's a lot,_ his eyes showed.

Will nodded. He thought the horses were kept safely below, everyone is down there. As they drew closer towards the fleet, they kept the most possible distance away from the main fleet.

One of the ships in the fleet drew away and decided to block the path of Bjarni's ship, while firing a hail of arrows in their direction. What they couldn't see, was that any arrows in direct course of hitting the sails, went off course. Before they left that morning, overnight they were busy placing hardened steel at the bow of each ship, increasing the damage in ramming and protection.

With that in mind, Wolftail sliced through the Temujai ship like it was a shear against a piece of paper. Hardened steel shear that is.

At the point, something impacted the Arrow's railing. However the piercing potential was different. Selethen mouthed, _What was that?_

Horace shrugged, Moka whispered, "It's crossbows, they're planning to board us by grappling over."

Horace looks at him, "They are seriously going to try pulling this lunk of beauty over?"

Moka shook his head, "No Kurokuma, they probably are going to be hang and slide over."

"Is that even possible?" Selethen asked.

Horace looked at him, "Of course it is, Will has done that plenty of times."

"I think, he meant. Out on open sea, where waves are constantly moving up and down and we are going faster than them by the minute." Will pointed out.

"Oh"

"Well," Horace said with a grin. "We just can't let them board now can we?"

Before anyone could stop or protest, he stood up wielding his sword and severing the bolt's connection, unfortunately. The men, who have already started over, fell into the river.

The Temujai screamed and began firing arrows at Horace, which he deflected easily with his sword or his shield.

"That great big idiot" Will remarked before standing up and firing rapid volley of arrows, within a few minutes, the whole Temujai ship was empty.

"Too bad I can't collect some, or else that'd save some of my time making more." Jack eyed the quivers full in the other ship.

Will looked at him suddenly, "What are you doing up here?"

Jack smiles are him, "Well, we can't have you and her dad have all the fun."

"We..?" Will looked behind him. "Madelyn!"

"What are you two doing up here?" Will questions again.

"Didn't Jack just explain that?" Maddie said with an innocent tone.

Will sighed, "You know darn well what your mother would do to me when she sees you up on deck."

Maddie surveyed the nearby ship that Will single-handedly wiped out.

"Wow, there's a lot of arrows. Too-"

Will cuts her off, "You'll be making your own arrows." And adding the same tone, "Didn't you hear Jack say that?"

Maddie turns around and pouts.

Jack mouthed to Will, _Maddie zero, Will one._

Will muttered, "More like Me, forty eight hundred and Maddie zero."

Ooo

The leader of the scouting fleet, watched as the northman ship tore through one of the armed vessels. The pirates and Temujai alike muttered with amazement.

Watching that count, not long after an enemy with a gleaming armor showed up destroying the men trying to board them, the captain orders the chance to kill the cowards who decided to show their faces.

"Kill them! You call yourselves Temujai soldiers, hit the enemy now!" he shouted with a shrill higher than his octave.

As things were thought couldn't get any worse, another flurry movement revealed on the top deck. Before anyone could react, realize who it was and return fire, the cloaked figure annihilated the men onboard of one of the ships.

 _We are going to pay for this, will the general be-no, THEY will pay for this._ The captain thought angrily.

Ooo

Not long, they managed to clear away from the arrow's harmful power. Will stood up and stretched his back, "Ugh, my old bones are complaining already."

"Hal, give them our parting gift" Thorn stood.

Hal nodded with a grin and ripped off the cover and waited till Ingvar pulled back the bolt. Lighting up the bolt, Stig calls, "Anywhere is fine, as long you hit them. Reminding them of our power."

Hal nodded, using the iron sight placed he aimed and fired.

Evanlyn brushed her dress down, "Good riddance, we are finally going to reach home."

Horace puts his arms around her, "Indeed we finally are."

Ooo

Some may call it a coincidence, a perfect aim, or plain old luck. The fire bolt blasted through the command ship's hull of the scouting fleet, making a rather large and irreparable hole. The captain, red-faced in anger shouted as many curses as he knew.

Ooo

"Ring the alert bell! Here they come! Three ships out in the sea!" the lookout shouted from the watchtower.

"Get me Ranger Halt, anyone." The messenger nodded and quickly rode off to the encampment where the allied forces were based.

There was a moment of confusion and men at arms stood ready prepared for the assault.

Within a few minute, Halt, Gilan, Erak and Sir Rodney rode towards the shores.

Sir Rodney calls out, "Our men are not far from behind."

"The Senshi, Skandians and Arridans are not far behind either." Erak bellowed, which the people around him, unconsciously moved away from him a pace.

With a lower voice, Erak jumped down. "I'd better not be riding horses in this country, my bottom is suffering."

Halt gave him a dubious look.

Then he turned to look at the ship. "That is definitely an odd looking ship."

"Must be the Temujai" Gilan observed.

"Indeed, Will sent a rough sketch, which is pretty detailed to that ship we are looking at right…now" Halt began to smile. _He captured a ship, a Temujai ship. That boy is full of wonders._

"Say…by Gorlog and Orlog!" the big Oberjarl shouted as the rest of the mobilized army began to peter in forming a defensive semi-circle.

They all looked at him with the insults just made. The skandian army looked at their leader with some surprise.

"That's no enemy! I would recognize that sail plan anywhere, It's the Heron's and-"

"Our friends." Halt finishes.

Gilan gave his former mentor a raised eyebrow.

As the 3 massive ships swiftly glided across the river water, taking not very long, they moored along the docks. Everyone eyed the massive ship designed by the Temujai and altered by Hal. Also checking the odd plates of wood and iron all over the ship raised some curiosity.

Horace stood up and jumped down onto the docks. The villagers and allied friends stood cheering, as the rest of the crew all stood on the shoreline.

Halt, Gilan, Erak and Sir Rodney came up and greeted them.  
"Welcome home, King and Queen." Erak nodded.

Horace laughed. In the gathering crowd, everyone silenced to hear what Horace was going to say. Horace identified the large amount of weapons were held by the soldiers, concluding his suspicions.

"Well certainly, this is one unique way of saying _welcome back._ " Horace points at the army that was ready.

"It looks like we were going to a full out battle here." Horace laughed, while others joined in.

Halt's eyes looked at Will, who nodded back. He mouthed, _there is going to be a lot of briefing._

Will's shoulders slumped down visibly at the thought of hearing and explaining of what happened since they split ways.

Halt cleared his throat, everyone looked at him with questioning looks, "Can we move this to a better place? The sea wind is awfully strong today."

A thought stuck Will, _Wind._ That's right, Cyclonia. I almost forgot she was onboard. He realized Halt was still talking, "Let's head back to the castle to have a welcoming celebration, then some serious meeting."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Gilan looked at Hawkin and his bunch, "I also see some new faces too…Temujai I am assuming."

That silenced everyone, some Skandians growled, while some placed their hands on their swords half-drawn.

Will stepped in, "Woah woah there, they are the Temujai resistance. Original Temujai' that used to lived there if you like."

They looked suspiciously at the Temujai who were standing with awkward glances.

Horace steps in, "As the King of Araluen, I will be holding the protection of these people allied with us, if they step out of line, a right justification will be done. No rash assumptions alright?"

Hawkin leaned towards Will, "He is the king of Araluen?"

Will looked at him with a wide grin, "Kind of hard to believe isn't it?"

The man beside him, advisor who wields a one-edged sword, "We were under the eyes of a king? That man? You're kidding me."

Will smiles even harder, "That's why everyone is loyal to the royal family, most of them but friendlies."

"Also to you" he points out.

 _Seems like there is a lack of trust with this advisor._ Will thought for a moment. _I guess it can't be helped, you are in a supposed enemy territory and here the king who was with them all this time is saying they are under the protection of him._

"Alright, we can chat later, let's get out of this weather." Jack muttered and strode towards Phoenix, packing some of the last provisions.

Erak calls out, "Relieve the sailors on these ships, sail them with care to Castle Araluen."

Will nodded to the big man, "Thanks Erak."

Erak gave a toothy grin, "You must all be tired, once you get back, all of you can get some big rest."

The crew members nodded with satisfaction, they haven't had a good night sleep since homeland.

Suddenly Erak bellows, "There you are Bjarni! Where have you been? I sent Gundar and his men to search for ya!"

"We kind of got trapped in the sea, until we met the Herons, who saved us." The captain of Wolftail replies.

"Strange luck we got don't we?" Erak confirms.

"I reckon so."

Ooo

After a few days, they all stood in the great hall in Castle Araluen. Horace mutters, "I rather have my armor, it gives me the freedom feeling. I knew I should have made up an excuse to we could stay at sea longer."

Cassandra pats him down, "Don't worry dear, you'll get more of that later on."

Horace grumbled, "I better."

"Come on, everyone is waiting outside for your speech."

"It's only just a welcome home, few notices and updates of the current situation and a long story telling afterwards." Horace began.

"Horace Altman, my champion knight of the realm, king. The faster you do this the quicker we get this done." Cassandra said with a strict tone.

Horace waves with a tired hand, "Aye aye milady"

Ooo

Will walked towards the shore where the Arrow was moored alongside, the soldiers guarding saw Will and greeted. He went aboard, and checked up on Cyclonia, he knocked on the door.

A bare whisper, "Come in."

Will opened the door, and asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I suppose I should reveal my presence here since I am going to be helping this war."

"Alright, there is a carriage outside. I'll have the men outside guide you, they will bring you to the castle discreetly and some servants will help you tidy up a bit, you will be in the King's audience tomorrow." Will explained.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Cy asked.

Will thought about it, "Not that I can think of anything, alright I'll be on my way. I suppose right now Horace will be complaining about the robe he's wearing right about now" With a small smile.

"Thanks Will."

Will stopped at the door, an odd feeling hit him. Something was awfully familiar with the voice.

"No problem."

* * *

 _ **Good morning, afternoon, evening. Whenever you're reading this.**_

 _ **Finally the heroes have reached back home. Just about time, the Temujai are restless now.**_

 _ **I'm glad I finally got my second checkpoint in the story. =)**_

 _ **Reviews only takes at most one min, means a lot!**_

 _ **Until next time! PulserRay out –static-**_


	19. Chapter 19 Incursion Part 1

**Chapter 19 Incursion Part 1**

"So you're telling me, that the enemy ships have already outrun the scouting fleet?" Arvin Bloodsword spoke deliberately with the tone rising at every word.

The pigeon man stutters, "That's w-what according the pigeon carrier said."

The knight slammed his fist on the desk, "How far are we till we reach the mouth of the river?"

The coordinator checked their current position and replied, "In two days with this current wind and man power in rowing."

 _This is taking far too long, even if we get to the shores, before we erect a stable camp ground the will at least have a decent opposing force before the main arrives!_

"Send the word; we are moving this floating vessel as fast as possible." Arvin ordered.

Ooo

General Haz'kam stood looking out at the sea, "General Nit'zak, How are our men holding?"

He shifts his armor, "It was a good idea to choose this route, and practically all of our men are losing their consciousness in battle ready."

He saw a sudden flicker of anger in the eyes and amended, "Our personal healers says after a day of rest on dry, flat land they will be back who they once were…sir."

The General muttered, "Weaklings."

"Pardon… I didn't quite catch that." The deputy craned his neck to listen.

"Nothing of importance" Then he noticed a change in how the ships moved, "Why is that blasted pirate speeding up our fleet?"

Nit'zak looked nervously at the General and then sniffed, "We got…reports."

Haz'kam looked at him with a peculiar eye, "What is it?"

Hesitant, "Reports from the scout fleet, the enemy ships have out run them and headed for their homeland."

A long silence fell around, seemingly the time stopped. "Good."

"I'm sorry sir, we'll doubl-" paused confused, "Wait-what?"

"Good, now they can panic. An invasion army is at their doorstep, they can't retaliate with a decent force. They need at least 1 month of preparation for a substantial resistance." Then turned on his heels went inside.

 _Good grief._ Nit'zak looked around at the large fleet. _He's right, they are no match for our superior power, we will crush them easily with the least tactics ever._

Not realizing that it was the gravest mistake ever. Forgetting the fact it was the legendary Ranger Corp's and the Araluen Kingdom they are up against.

Ooo

As the sun shone on the glistening walls of Castle Araluen, with the tall turret towers along with flags flying high, each friendly country allied.

Maddie yawned as she woke up, she heard scampering of servants through the halls. She went and opened the door to hit right in the face of Jack who leaned on the wall beside the door.

" _Ow!"_ Jack rubbed his forehead feverishly

"Sorry!" Maddie apologized quickly. "Wait, Jack what are you doing here? Outside my door you sneak!"

Jack raised his hand in surrender, "Faye is over there on the other side of the door. The side that didn't get hit."

Maddie turned her head to see Faye breathing softly, sleeping peacefully.

Maddie pulled Jack inside her room and closed the door softly, as she turned around to ask, he was already at the window looking outside.

"Ah… the life at a castle how nice, the air is fresh." Jack breathes out.

Maddie grabbed Jack on his shoulders with immense strength, "What are you doing here?"

Jack smiles nervously, "Well…you're the one dragged me inside."

Maddie flushed, "Not my question, why were you outside my door?" Then taking the account of Faye sleeping, "Wait, don't tell me you two were outside my door this whole night!"

Jack nodded in confirmation, "Horace…er the king personally asked me and my sis to personally keep an eye on the room and surroundings last night, extra security measures."

Madelyn rolled her eyes, letting go of Jack who smoothed down his shirt, "Oh really now? What does he think? Some assassin will try and kill me?"

Jack nodded again, "Yep, Halt –and Will agreed- also cautioned that Genovesans might try their move."

Maddie turned looking at Jack, "Did you forget that I am almost a full-fledged Ranger?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Did YOU forget, you're the only daughter, heir to the throne of the Araluen Kingdom…Princess."

"That's not the case!"

Jack challenged, "What is it then?"

"It's…" Looking around for an excuse, trying to dodge the question, with the hard look from his eyes she replied with a lower tone,

"You guys didn't get a lot of rest these past few months, so it isn't right that the moment you guys get back, you need to stand guard." She looked away slightly embarrassed.

Before Jack could reply, Faye opened the door.

Groggily, she groaned, "Are you two at it again lower-birds?"

Maddie and Jack synced, "WE ARE NOT LOVER-BIRDS"

Jack bellowed, "What are you talking about sis!?"

Maddie crossed her arms, "How dare you talked to the Princess of Araluen like that?"

Faye waves her hand, "Yes yes, I apologize princess. I guess things are normal as usual, say brother, what are you doing in this room?"

Jack stutters, "Sh-She dragged me in here! In vain!"

Maddie huffed, "I did not! I only did because I didn't want to wake Faye up!"

Faye smiles, "Really now? Either way, you two still woke me up from your morning…quarrel."

They looked apologetically at her.

A voice spoke from the window, "Let's move it you three, you probably woke the whole country-side. Even Malcome the healer probably heard you."

They jumped in surprise to see Will on the ledge of the window.

Jack recoiled in surprise, "Will! How did you get up here?" Glancing down, there was no evident clues of support getting up here.

Will grins, "My specialty, come on. We're having a meeting after, most likely of what happened to us and to them."

With a groan, Will added, "I have a feeling this will be a long day. Good thing Horace is hosting a party after this."

Ooo

After Will gave the three a start of the day, he continued to climb the tower to the highest room. It was an abandoned room where barely anyone comes up, perfect for someone to stay in for the time being.

Will saw a slow rise and fall from the bed, Will silently sat down on the ledge of the window and watched the morning born. _Jack was right, the air is amazing. Just like back in the day…in the cabin training with Halt._

Not long, he heard movement behind him.

Cyclonia looked at the figure sitting at her window, "Will?"

He turned around, "I brought breakfast, it's on the table."

As she slowly ate the food, she looked outside the window. Suddenly she rose abruptly, knocking over the stool she was sitting. Will looked at her with a little start. She rushed over and looked over the window, not finding what she wanted she looked at Will fearfully.

Will glanced at her confused, "What is it?"

"Y-you're not … can't … " She stuttered.

Will raised an eyebrow, "I am… not what?"

She apologized, "Sorry, I've mistaken you for someone else."

There was a stretched pause, and then she started talking. "The one friend who was like me, he was like you. Could climb the highest tower and trees, without any equipment, I thought...for a second."

"I see." Will replied. "You better finish your breakfast."

Scratching the back of his head, "I'm not sure what can you do after. You said you don't want to show yourself officially until tonight's party. Right?"

Cyclonia nodded, "That's correct."

Will nodded slowly, "Alright then, just make sure you brush yourself up a bit" Eyeing specifically her hair. "There's a dressing room you can head down where Maddie's personal dressers are there, they can help you into a dress of some sort."

She nodded considering the option.

Will sighed, "I guess it's time for the meeting, I'll see you later. Is that breakfast fine?"

"Yes it was delish, Will?"

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

Holding back her laugh, "Use the door."

Will laughed, "Alright then."

Just before he opened the door, "Wait? Is that okay? She is the princess of the realm, needing her personal dressers…" She asked eyes wide with the information that struck her suddenly.

Will shook his head, "Don't worry, they'll get something that's not hers definitely. And the fact I think you need professional help on this case Cy."

By the time the playful insult landed in her mind, Will was out of the room. She opened the door and he could hear him chuckling, "She definetly seems like just came out of a storm by Skorghil island."

She wasn't sure what the island was, but she looked in the mirror in the room.

 _I am a mess right now._ She disgustedly thought.

Ooo

"-So you basically raided that town?" Halt raised an eyebrow.

Will nodded, "Like I said, we were on a schedule. I couldn't afford to lose any time negotiating, then again the Heron's had some tight past with them so that wouldn't be easy."

Jack nodded, "Me and many others however agreed that the river was better off without the block. Then again the Temujai would have dealt with them either way."

They all sat in silence, not sure what to say. They already dispatched some Skandians on ships to deal the rather small fleet of scouts.

"You know." Hawkin began. "I am looking at the renowned legendary Rangers rumors"

Gilan glanced at him, "What is your point?"

"My point is the fact; I think we are in good hands."

They always had tight situations in the past, however this is the first large scale attack on their land since Morgrath and his wargals.

Erak huffed, "It wasn't my fault that you and the queen were kidnapped." He completely read the atmosphere of the room.

Halt looked at him with surprise. "It was your fault indeed."

Erak gave him a baleful look, "Hey, you fired a couple arrows that hit my ship."

Halt barked with laughter, "You're the one who took Will and Evanlyn."

"My fault how? I helped them escape" Erak defended himself

Jack whispered to Maddie, "This all happened? The queen kidnapped by him?"

Erak overheard his whisper, "Certainly we were traditional enemies."

Jack laughed, "I certainly wouldn't want to mess with them."

Erak leaned back, "Them is referring to us, and certainly from a personal view, I wouldn't want to mess with them" Pointing at Will and Halt.

Maddie waved her hands in the air, "Hey hey, what am i? Chopped liver? I'm a ranger's apprentice."

Erak looked at her, "Still a royal."

Maddie angrily stomped on the ground, "Apprentice ranger."

"Just like her mother, she never could stay still when she was younger. Directed archers, uncovered a traitor, made a bloody enemy to a drooling idiot." Erak listed

"Don't forget that time when she and Alyss went off across the lake and fought off the tiger." Horace added.

Cassandra looked annoyingly at them, "Really? I didn't do any of that."

Madelyn made a sly smile, "But grandpa always talked about how you run off using your sling and hit the spear heads of the sentries. Making him apologize to the captain."

She gave a cold stare at her daughter.

Will burst out laughing, "You got to agree with her you know? Said this more than once, you were always a riot on the whole adventure thing."

They all lapsed into happy thoughts of the past.

Horace looked up, "I sense it's time."

All of the grunted in agreement, only Halt, Will and Maddie didn't move or say anything.

"Undeniably, it is." Lady Pauline agreed.

Jack, Faye, Erak, Shigeru and the others looked confused at them.

"Time for what?"

"What do you mean you sense what?" Equally confused

Horace grins, "One simple word."

Halt stood up, "Good lord help me." And walked out of the room, eyes trailed his presence out surprised.

Horace gave a gesture, "Anyone like a guess?"

"Temujai?"

"Attack?"

"Plan?"

Horace shook his head, "No, No, No, you are all getting it wrong." He looked up as if that was going to help.

Jack impatiently asked, "What could it be Horace…King…king Horace." He looked at Cassandra for some help.

"Lunch" Shigeru guessed, however already knowing the answer since he was smiling ear to ear.

Ooo

"Jack?" Faye asked her brother as they sat on the ridge of the castle battlement walls.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss mum and dad?"

Jack looked at the birds flying in circles and chirping.

"Yeah"

Faye looked down at the town and fields.

"I'm sorry."

Jack turned surprised, "For what?"

"I left you."

Jack recoiled in surprise, "No way, I should be apologizing. It was my duty to protect you but I failed."

Faye smiled, "Well, you always have been a bughead."

Jack laughed, "I guess I am one, but look at us. Friends with the legend, king and queen and some of the surrounding countries most powerful leaders."

The peace edged around the area, then he remembered when Faye fainted at the sight of blood.

"Faye, weren't you always afraid at the sight of blood." Jack asked suddenly

"Yeah, that's why I use the bow."

Jack nodded understanding the reason. "What if the enemy comes too close to you?"

She looked at her sword in her scabbard. "I don't plan to use this."

"Huh?"

"After I was kidnapped, I fled, into this temple, there were kind people helped me. One of them trained me with the art of fighting. My weapon may be the sword, only for the show of it."

Jack tried to grasp what she was talking about, "So aside from the bow, what do you use?"

She smiles at her brother, "That's a surprise you'll find when we are in battle."

Jack grins, "Alright, impress me when you do."

Ooo

"Hey Phoenix, It's nice were back on solid ground huh?" Jack spoke softly to his horse.

 _Really? Where's my apple? Tug gets one from Will a lot. I don't see you giving me one._ She shook her mane.

Jack nodded, "Faye is fetching one for you now."

The horses eyes looked at Jack, _Sometimes I want your sister to be my rider than you._

Jack patted her head and walked towards the gate. He detected a movement in the corner of his eye, jumping to a ridiculous height.

 _Intruder? Impossible. Could it be? Maddie!_ Jack broke into a sprint. Chasing after the direct of the shadow.

Faye, handful of apples, looked at her brother running, _what is he up to now?_

Will suddenly stood in the way of the Jack's course. In order to not knock into Will. He stopped.

He gasped, "Will, _gasp,_ I saw someone. _Wheeze._ I think they are after Maddie."

Will shook his head. "Don't worry, I noticed, no threats." He looked in Jack's eyes as his adrenaline lowered.

"She is with Horace right now. I highly doubt anyone could infiltrate and harm Maddie without getting a few scratches from Horace himself." Grinning a bit after the fact.

Jack nodded accepting the fact, "That is a true point, but what was that though?"

Will didn't reply, "It seems like your sis needs some help over there."

Jack opened his mouth, "I completely forgot! Thanks."

Will shook his head muttering, "That was too close Cyclonia, way too close."

Ooo

"Horace." Erak called out.

"We saw the scouting fleet. But they didn't dare to come any closer." Erak informed him.

Halt patted his beard, "It seems like they are going to wait for the main fleet."

"Should we leave them be?"

Horace scoffed, "At a time where they are weakened and with no main guidance?"

Erak shook his head, "You know don't ask us to do too much thinking, you guys are doing that. I'm here for revenge and some fun."

Horace laughed patting Erak's shoulders, "All in time, all in time."

Halt came to a decision, "Erak, send your best party. Have Hal ready that oversized crossbow, sink that scout fleet."

Horace called as Erak began to decend towards the river where WolfWill was moored.

"Watch the arrows."

Erak raised his hand in farewell.

Horace looked at Halt, "Do you think they could get close before they get hit with arrows?"

Halt glanced at the tower where Maddie was staying at.

"This time Horace, I do."

Ooo

Cyclonia sat on the castle roof, watching the burly northman head for his ship.

"You know, that was rather close. Jack almost saw you." Will stood behind.

She gave a little peep in surprise, "How- no, don't you dare do that to me!"

Will laughed, "Do what?"

"Creeping up without me knowing, it's almost impossible to detect you moving." She replied haughtily, slight tone of admiration. In a quieter tone, "No one has been ever do that before."

Will admitted, "Well, if you didn't tell me you could control air. I wouldn't have payed attention to that slight detail"

She looked at him with surprise, "So with that, you can blend into the air currents?"

Will nodded, "Much more harder, but I guess to sneak up on you like that is worth it"

Cy turned her attention towards the ship sailing out to the sea.

Will looked at the ship, "I suppose you could feel the ships out over there don't you?"

She nods, or Will thought she did. _She really needs to tidy up that hair, I can't even tell if she nodded or not…it acted just like my cloak._ Will realized a point.

"I won't disturb you then from keeping the arrows off the ships then" Will began to climb down.

"Its fine, you can stay; unless you have something else to do."

Will paused and then regained his footing. Suddenly he stepped on one of the broken shells and slipping.

"Oh whoops-Ahh-!"

Cyclonia reacted immediately, "Will!" Extended her arms, and called the wind to lift Will back up.

She felt a strong sense of fear and a tear of sweat dripped.

Will looked at her with surprise and collapsed on the roof. He breathed, "You know, that was one of the craziest things ever happened to me in my life."

She shuddered at the sudden thought.

"Promise that never happens again." She proclaims.

"I can't say I can, but I'll be mor-"

"Promise, or else I won't help."

Will eyed her curiously, "Alright I promise, I owe you one."

She nodded satisfied.

Will caught the eyes of hers. The color was light grey, the mind in Will's mind froze. A sudden flashback of Alyss strucked his mind.

Cyclonia looked at Will uncertainly, "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Will shook his head warily. "I'm fine, your eyes…"

She softly replied, "My eyes..?"

"It's grey, just like Alyss's." Will replied.

"Who's Alyss?" She asked.

The jolt of feeling crashing within Will, however this time was different. This time, he could explain things clearly. So that's what he did, he spent the afternoon pouring out the most inner feelings. All Cyclonia did was listen while deflecting arrows from the Temuajai. Which the more she heard, the more slightly disheartened she felt, that caused the fact one of the Temujai ships suddenly snapped under pressure.

However, the final point in the story struck her. _So that's why…my eyes remind him of her._

"I see." Was all she could reply after.

Will lied back down, "Well, that certainly raised a few rocks off my chest."

The sun began to set, "Well, you better get back, It's almost time for that party. More of every important people around the country is arriving."

Cy nodded, "Alright, watch your way down, I'm not saving you again."

Will gave her a smile, "I promised didn't i?"

Ooo

"Hey Will! Where were you?" Horace exclaims when he saw him enter.

Will nodded, "Went for a walk around the area, to bring back some memories."

Horace nodded, "Well, you missed our briefing in the start of party. It was boring however so don't worry."

Will raised his head, "What was it about?"

"Basically a sum up of our situation and what our next plan was."

Will nodded, "I'll trust Halt on this one."

Horace chuckled, "This time, it wasn't just Halt and the Commandant. Maddie contributed greatly in this plan." Added meaningfully.

Will raised an eyebrow, and then scouted to find Maddie nearby within earshot range. In a higher voice, "My, what an improvement!"

Horace laughed, It was visible that Maddie was slightly flustered.

 _Where's that hatchet Will?_ Horace thought expectantly

Will continued, "Now let's see you plan a full scale attack now!"

Horace patted his best friend's back, "You're just like Halt aren't you? Let's enjoy our time before we get the gruesome parts of our lives…again."

Ooo

"We received reports, that our scouting fleet has been destroyed." At'lan reported.

General Haz'kam replied calmly, "Get our men ready, we are almost there."

"General?"

"That's an order, we aren't holding back on this anymore with this foolish game of theirs."

"Understood, what about the pirate knight?"

"Also inform him to get his rowdy behind ready too."

At'lan hid a smile as he retreated from the room.

 _Time to show our true might of Temujai._ The General thought confidently.

Ooo

Hush of silence muttered as someone entered the room. Halt perked up at the difference as the atmosphere changed and looked to see the center of the cause.

Horace and Evanlyn was chatting with a baron, froze as they both saw the figure. The sea of crowd parted ways for the elegant woman who walked with an air of confidence, to the king and queen. Lady Pauline, standing beside Halt gasped with surprise.

Will walked in from the side door to see the room silenced, and sensed the air was full of disbelief and amazement. Then saw the woman in the long white dress, Will froze in his place. In his logical mind, it was Cyclonia. However this person standing by the steps resembled almost perfectly like Alyss.

Evanlyn gasped, with a hand to her mouth, whispered "Alyss?"

Horace, whom spent a lot of his life around rangers saw the same person onboard the ship with Will. _I'll introduce to her later on._

"King Horace and Queen Cassandra, I am here to help you with this war." She bowed "My name is Cyclonia Briskleap. I've come from a far land to support, as my mentor as instructed. I am also with Ranger Will. Testifying in any suspicion as an enemy."

And then looked around, "I know I am a unfamiliar face around, but why is so everyone surprised to see me?"

Evanlyn ran and hugged Cyclonia who froze with surprise. _Is it because my eyes? Reminded them of Alyss?_

However she could never been more off, it was everything but personality, her hair color which was jet black and her height was much lower.

Will battled with emotion, _She can't be Alyss, that's Cyclonia. But she looks just like her!_

Horace held out his hand after Evanlyn finally let go of Cyclonia.

"So you must be that person who was on that ship." Horace concluded.

Cassandra looked confused at her husband, "Wait what?"

Cyclonia nodded, "Indeed, however I am forcing myself to show myself right now. Like what Will said, I'm really shy."

Cassandra stuttered, "You're not Alyss?"

Cyclonia smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I'm not Alyss. I've been told that my grey eyes resemble her"

Will stood in the shadows, _With the messy hair style earlier, it was almost impossible to get a clear look of what she looked like. Now brushed and cleaned up, she looks just like Alyss. Could it be a twin? No way, she's from a faraway land, whom controls winds._

Horace looked where Will was, he caught his eye and nodded.

Will smiled gratefully at his friend, the nod represented that is was fine and he could leave with his thoughts if he like. Which is exactly what he intended to do, he left the room quietly.

He walked along the parapets under the moonlit sky. _How is this… well I guess there is the possibility that a similar looking person is in the world._

Will walked onto the archery range. He held his bow and rapidly firing arrows after arrows. Venting his emotions through practice, after going through 3 dozen arrows, he dropped his bow down and sat.

"Did I shock you?" a voice replied.

Will looked tiredly, "No, because I'm too tired to be."

"I meant, at the introduction. You left before I could find you." Cyclonia sat beside him.

"You just-"

"Look like Alyss I know, I've been getting that this whole night. It was really edging close to my limits being not shy."

Will remembered how she was afraid of attention. "That's right…"

"What was she like? From your view?"

"Huh?" Will looked at her surprised, "What do you mean Cy."

"Well I was thinking maybe I could try to be who she was, that might help you cheer up a bit."

Will laughed, "Let's not, or else I'll fall in love with you a-"

He paused right before he said _again._ "You are the person who you are. Your you."

Under the moonlight, if Will didn't know better, he didn't have a second thought of Cyclonia was blushing.

They both sat, Will reached his pack and began to blow endless tunes into his mandola. Not long they both fell asleep.

Halt and Pauline walked around the grounds, to see Will and Cyclonia sleeping peacefully leaning on the wall.

Pauline remarked, "You know, for one minute."

Halt glanced curiously at his wife, "What?"

"One minute, that woman. Deceived me for one minute, the longest someone had in terms of disguise."

Halt grumbled, "Kids will be kids, and it's more like your heart was deceived. Not your eyes."

Halt silently scored a point, rarely he wins a verbal battle with his wife and this one was a stroke of luck.

Halt dropped his cloak on the two sleeping.

Pauline looked curiously at her husband, "You big fraud."

Halt sniffed, "We can't have the most effective fighter in the Ranger Corps to be sick in a rising invasion."

"Most effective?" Pauling notioned.

"I'm retired." Defensively

"Sure."

Ooo

"General! We have arrived on the shores of Araluen!" the Temujai outlook shouted.

"Good! Prepare an encampment! Tomorrow light we show our faces!" General Nit'zak commanded.

Suddenly there was a rampage of men coming at their direction.

"What…how did they know?" one of them questioned.

One of the pirates called out, but was cut off by Arvin. "Blasted sailors, we landed on the right place, wrong country! It's Scotti grounds! This isn't Araluen!"

"Set sail! Sails!"

They scampered to retreat; since they were in no shape to fight after being at sea.

General Haz'kam watched the whole process, _Idiots._

Ooo

"McHaddish reporting"

"What is it?"

"The letter the Araluens sent, they were true."

"We just received word that a massive fleet of enemy flying the Temujai flag landed on our land. They retreated realizing it's not Araluen."

"Large? With archers and everything? Alright, we'll follow through with the Araluen's this time with their compensation. Recall the men whose standing guard at the borders. No point since they are going to be busy."

"We aren't going to attack them?"

"Didn't you listen to the letter? If we were to claim some territory, we will lose it because these Temujai Riders of the east will destroy us as well."

"Knowing our enemy, seems like they will have the best chance defending against them."

The war council nodded at the fact.

 _ **Is it just me, or was that a weird chapter I made?**_

 _ **Mchaddish= you know, your lucky we are going with your plan here. Or else I'd slice those cloaked figures at the chance I get.**_

 _ **Me=oh hush not my problem you got demoted because you betrayed your country because of some ghost story.**_

 _ **Mchaddish=that was no ghost story!**_

 _ **Me =whatever (impressed, how it was a well thought out plan)**_

 _ **Thanks for people reading the story! Looking over a 1000 views right now.**_

 _ **Good night, good evening, good morning, good afternoon everyone!**_

 _ **PulserRay out**_


	20. Chapter 20 Incursion Part 2

**So uh...yeah i have some thoughts on having a sequel to this... see what everyone might think about that. but it maybe after i finish 'Modern Apprentice.' the sequel is pending =D when i get it done, i'll post the sequel's title and it's first chapter after this one.**

* * *

 **I want just make a friendly note of this, maybe have a cup of hot chocolate with you or some good music with you. This chapter has more than 10,000 words…enjoy, the final sortie:**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Incursion Part 2**

 **Apprentice to one, Hero to all.**

* * *

Will woke up to see Cyclonia lying on his lap sleeping, he heard the morning rooster. _I can't move without waking her…_

Will decided it might be just best to stay as is and watch the sunrise. He noticed a cloak no, a ranger's cloak on Cy.

"That looks like Halt's" Will muttered under his breath.

By the time the sun was beginning to warm up the surroundings, Cyclonia stirred. "Erg…where am…i?"

She opened her eyes to see Will looking down at her. Then realized that her head was on his lap, she jumped up in a start. Her face red in embarrassment. Will stood up slowly and rubbed warmth in his legs, "You're a hard sleeper"

"Sorry! I just fell asleep-"

Will waved his hand, "Don't worry I fell asleep too."

She stood uneasily, then covered her eyes from the sunlight. "I got to get this dress off."

Will nodded, "And I'm going to get a great big cup of coffee, something is in the wind today."

Cyclonia puts her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? Are you mocking..me?"

Will puts his hands up in defeat, "No, I didn't mean it that way it's ju-"

Cyclonia puts up her hand to pause. "You're right, there is something in the wind."

Will glanced curiously at her, "What?"

"Something, in the…they are here! They should be beaching around past noon!"

"How do you know… I mean precise timing?"

She slowly grins at him, "Just say I'll have my fair share of fun before we start an actual battle"

Will leaned closely and whispered, "Don't let Horace, Erak or any of those heavy bashers hear you take the first hit."

She nodded slightly blushing how close he was.

Will turned on his heels, "Well, I wasn't joking about the coffee however."

Ooo

"Alright guys, the en-" Will barged into the room where Halt, Horace and the rest of the leaders were.

Halt interrupted, "Did you two have a goodnight sleep?" with a straight face.

Will casted him a baleful look. "Anyway, the enemy is going to beach a little past noon."

Gilan gave Will a letter. "This is from Picta. They say they will hold forces and withdraw from borders for us to fight them."

Will looks up, "Halt? What do you think?"

"Well..certainly this is an unexpected compromise, but the last bit." Halt pointing at the second letter.

" _We have received reports all over a massive fleet with the similar flag design you shown us, landed on our land. We resort to a compromise due to this fact. You will see our forces withdrawing from the borders since there is no point in it. As soon the invasion is gotten rid of, we will resume to our previous state."_ Will read aloud.

Gilan pointing at the borders where Castle Macindaw was, "It's true, they have retreated forcers, even Meralon went on a scout mission and they've all disarmed for as if they are going on vacation."

"Alright then, but look here, as soon as the invasion is gotten rid of. They might decide to attack then too of our weakened force." Horace pointed out.

Will grins at his friend, "Hey, don't worry." Nodding to Erak, "We got some trusty Skandians here to bash them when they get offensive."

Horace facepalmed, "Oh right a disposal of most of Skandian's axe bearers"

Shigeru nodded, "This will be a fearsome battle. A collaboration of several different type of swordsmanship and battle play. Skandians are known for heavy attacks. The small party of Temujai Resistance is a useful small personal defence. Me and my people are superior in singular attacks. Arridan is great horse riders with best fighters from being in the sand."

Selethen finished, "And we got Araluen, massive units of pikes and archers with serveral knights."

Erak noted, "And their Rangers."

Will shook his head, "We are eyes and ears of the kingdom, we supply with tactical parts."

Erak looked doubtfully at Halt and Will, then at the map. "Not that I am much of a strategist, but I think we need all the Rangers lined up on the ramparts of the castle walls. Including the apprentices."

Horace looked at their position, "When they push us back that far, this is a good idea. They are famous for accuracy and ranged attacks."

Halt intervened, "There is a problem where if there is any wind, it will put our arrows with less impact force."

Will grins, "That, is taken care of."

Ooo

A little past noon,

"General! We have reached the land of Ara-land after those winds were against us."

"Curse the winds, there's no mistake this time?"

"No sir, prepare for our troops?" the organizer asked.

"Get them ready, we are taking the necessary break. Tomorrow we begin our march."

The official saluted, and walked out.

A shout was from outside, "General, Arvin Bloodsword is here."

The black armored knight opened the tent, "General Haz'kam. When we are at our full strength, we can strike terror in their hearts."

The leader of the shans nodded, "Dispatch the pirates, I'm sure they haven't gotten those sea legs. Ready them to attack from the other side."

The knight refused, "Not a good idea, they got those northmans all over the seas patrolling. I'm sure they have spotted us by now."

The General thought furiously, he wasn't used to people rejecting his orders. However with all sense of distrust aside. It was as bothersome problem.

"Alright then get them battle ready."

Ooo

The king's army and the Skandian party camped near the beach point of the invaders. Inside the king's tent and main hub of tactical strategy.

Halt instructed, "Get the Arridan and Senshi warriors along with the two Kikori goju on stand by near the main castle. "

Hawkin objected, "Their goal is to burn this country down."

Horace shook his head, "Our pride and faith. Take out the main capital of this country and we will be shattered in people's hearts."

"Ah, I see."

Will added, "They've seen how we fight. Not the others, we can keep them as a wind changer."

Horace sighed, "Too bad we leaders can't join in on the battles."

"Don't worry we will have that chance on an all-out battle." Halt replied.

Horace raised an eyebrow, "Wait what Halt? Isn't that a suicidal strategy?"

"It seems to be, so which is why I am not willing to have that as an option. But there is a possibility, since they are so organized. Our non-strategic move will be a strategy in the first place. Causing havoc and confusion in how we fight and hard to predict." Halt explains.

Erak rubbed his beard, "I am not sure if I get what you mean Halt, but fighting with no strategy…is the strategy altogether?"

"Correct."

Will nodded, "Could work, but we need to take out their pirates and Ulans plus those archers."

Horace smiles, "This time Will, we don't have slaves with us. We have trained archers at our will."

Selethen frown suddenly, noticing a figure behind Will. "Who's that?"

Will looked up, "Who? Oh Cyclonia."

Horace explained, "She's a tactician with us. Remember at the party? She mentioned she's helping us fight. This is the way she is going to."

Selethen nodded with great satisfaction, "Woman in our country does work that would require a man."

There was silence.

"She…doesn't talk much does she?" Selethen looked at Will.

Will nodded, Halt turned away to hide a grin.

"So what is our plan? To full out attack or should we wait for some letter declaring a war on us?" Erak tapped on the table.

Horace shook his head, "With the King as experiencing a first-hand confession the act of war. There isn't much to it" he looks at Halt for advice.

Erak huffed, "Well, the army I have with me on land right now are only a division of forces."

Hawkin recoiled in surprise, "WHAT? There's more? Where? I thought that was a massive army marching out there."

"Looks can be very deceiving" Will said pointedly

Erak explains, "The rest is on the ships, patrolling the seas so the devil pirates don't try to go around us. Hal made this beacon, where we light it if they decide to attack from another angle."

Halt raised an eyebrow with interest, "Where are they now?"

"He and their crew are currently with Gundar and Svengal right now nearby. If I give the orders, we are going to burn their ships beached on the shores."Erak revealed with a mischievous smile.

Horace patted on the back of the skandian leader "Nicely done."

Gilan warned, "After this very minute, it will be our darkest time will begin."

Maddie walks in armed with her favourite longbow, "Gilan, you make it sound it is our last fight."

"What is it?" Horace asked at the sudden arrival. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Jack and Faye? Strategizing with the Royal Scouts?"

"We've done that, right now we have bigger problems. They are mobilizing to attack us."

Ooo

"King of Ara-land! Prepare to meet your end!" The General of the Temujai Army bellowed across the battlefield.

"In the name of your precious Ranger's reputation, I will give you one and only one, chance to surrender!" General Haz'kam declared.

There was a long silence etched across the grounds. On the other side, the front line was lined up with shields, accompanied with a pikeman and archer. The skandians settled themselves on both sides with heavy iron and wooden shields lined up able to cover most of a warrior's body.

"He's telling us to give a chance for surrender?" Horace scoffed.

Will nodded, "Stupid, before we started too."

Jack raised his bow, "Let's bring them down."

Horace smirks at him, "Couldn't be said any better"

"General, seems like they won't be surrendering." Officer At'lan looked across the unnatural stillness of the enemy.

Arvin peered at the ranks of the enemy, _These northmen are giving off some uneasy vibes._

He reeled his battle horse, "Haz'kam, you want me to go up and lead this attack?"

The General looked at the pirate, not that he had much choice. But acted as if it was a choice made by him, "Alright Pirate knight."

The Black colored knight, hefted his raven emblem shield giving a devilish grin.

Jack immediately recognized who was leading this battle, with great effort, he resisted. As Will instructed, _Rangers stay back unless things get bad._

Horace almost appointed Erak to lead this battle, until Faye stood up, "Permission to lead this one battle."

Jack began to protest, Will held up his hand to listen for her unexpected call.

"This will be a chance for me to show who I really am, and trust me. All he thinks is I'm a near capable swordswoman." Faye explained.

Jack began again, "Sis, Will said-"

She smiles at him, "Don't worry, I am very proficient. If there was to be a problem, Will and Halt also you can put a few arrows in the air."

Jack shook his head, "Still on the first battle? How abo-"

"Jack, two things." She said sternly at him

"I am someone who can catch him off guard with my presence, I know how he fights. Remember that time on the battlements? I promised to show my specialty" She looks at Jack.

"Well…"

"Make that three things, Jack I'm not a ranger. Halt and Will instructed _Rangers_."

Then turning to Horace, "So Horace, what do you think?"

Reluctantly, "Alright, sign of mishap. Halt and Will are putting some arrows in the air."

She nodded, "Alright, I'm going to fetch my old armor."

Will puts a hand on Jack's shoulders, "Don't worry, I have a feeling she has something else up her sleeve that isn't that sword."

"She better."

* * *

"Alright, Rangers" Spat with distaste on the last word.

"We will cut through your ranks. Then rip off your filthy cloaks and bleed to death!" Arvin shouted.

"Who will be your leader?" Arvin scowled at the enemy in his sight.

"Is it the legendary Halt? Or the notorious Erak?" he grins evilly.

"Maybe your king? I hear he is a good on-"

"I am the leader of this battle, Arvin Bloodsword. You are under arrest for act of unless murders of innocent people." A female voice.

The knight looked up, he and the pirates alike, gasped in shock and astonishment.

"Y-you? Didn't you die? Executed?" Arvin stuttered.

"You thought I was, you never confirmed it"

"I, Faye the commander of the pirate invasion team. I command ones who are loyal to me stand down and head for your ships and sail out while you can, any remain will be shattered for life." She ordered. The pirates restlessly shuffled, unsure who to follow orders.

The Raven knight shouted, "Run, and you will get shot by the Temujai!"

The paused with that threat in the air, they didn't dare to move one step away from their position.

Arvin grins mercilessly, "Seems like no one is loyal to you, _Faye"_

"That's a shame."

"So what are you going to do? Charm us to not fight? Make us laugh with your failing skills with the sword? That sword is fake, it isn't the real sword of the pilgrims in those mountains I slaughtered."

Faye shouted angrily, "Murderer!"

On the sideline, Halt observed, "She's going to fall for that trap. We forgot to consider the harm that pirate has done to her."

Will looked straight at the girl, seems like she was flustered but noticed a quick movement.

Before anyone could react, she drew her sword and flinged it at the pirate. Whom easily shifted to the right and flew past him harmlessly.

He grins, "Seems like you missed"

Will smiles ear to ear, "She didn't miss, she struck down one of the officers."

Jack continued to look nervously at the tension growing in the area.

Faye pointed, as the movement distracted his attention of a fallen comrade, she pulled out a long stick.

"This is the true weapon of those monks you killed." She calls out, "That sword as given to them as a offering, nothing more."

Arvin laughs that echoed around the valley, "A stick? Fine you didn't die before, you can die today!"

With a blood-chilling cry, he charged. Faye quickly jumped down and ran as fast as the wind.

Horace muttered in amazement, "What is she doing? She's getting the disadvantage there!"

Jack realized, _Her specialty, she told me she learn skills from the people who helped her. And she doesn't use the sword to fight, because of the sight of blood. So she uses a staff. Equally effective if mastered_ He thought in surprise.

Jack turned and headed back for the tent.

Will called out, "Where you going, aren't you worried?"

Jack laughed, "Nope, not at all. This battle, she is going to win."

Halt raised an eyebrow at Will and turned to look at the sparring.

Quickly, Faye injured the horse, making the pirate have to unhorse, and fight on common ground.

"You have improved, you think you can defeat me with a stick?" then he charged with the sword gleaming in the sunlight.

Faye cried, "Yes I do" Everyone watched in awe, as she pointing the staff to the ground and hurled above the sword strike which then she turned and then smacked on the back of the helmet.

Arvin dropped his sword, and held his head which was ringing.

He gasped, "Pirates! Temujai! Attack!"

Faye smacked her staff to the ground, "Seems like you just got beaten by the sword."

Gilan shook his head, "Impressive."

Halt glared at him, "That's what have you been saying all this time after the little sparring match."

Not long ago, the pirates and Temujai engaged a full out battle against the Skandians and Araluen forces. Even with strategy, it was an ill planned idea, revolving around the knight himself. Not that a temporarily crippled Raven Pirate was any help to the cause.

Easily, the Araluen archers cut down most of the forces with nearly every arrow hitting the targets miraculously, and skandians charging down the pirates and Temujai riders. Coming off nearly unscathed, again another miracle as Horace exclaimed.

Will knew immediately who was responsible to have this easy feat. Normally a battle would come off a few men down or injured. At least 23 Skandians would have some serious injuries and 20 more with dozens of arrow wounds, Will calculated.

"What do you think Halt will their next plan be?" Horace asked.

Halt thought about it, "I don't think they will be trying a stunt like that again. Not yet anyway, our job here is done, all the people living nearby and things have been evacuated."

Horace looked surprised, "That fast?"

Gilan nodded reading the reports, "Every force have been stripped and assembled at Castle Araluen, while at it, they've sent people to move things along as we bought time today."

"So we're going to retreat?" Horace looked surprised.

Will tapped his boots, "That would be the best idea, they won't be trying to attack us tonight either, standard attacks correct Halt? Using their Ulans and Archers?"

Halt nodded, "That would be their best choice now if they were going to attack, if we retreat now. We can make them move again and then have to assemble again before attacking the main castle. With only a hundred warriors and 100pike and archer team, we won't hold out long on that one."

Erak grins, "Should we raid them like what we did when they tried moving at Skandia?"

Halt broke into a large smile, "Erak, you are becoming like one us now."

Erak laughed nervously, " I don't know if that's a good thing or not. But we can raid them like that so supplies will be lower for them and forces cut down a bit. Making it hell for them like you said Halt"

Horace clasped his hands together, "Alright then we all agree to have a tactical retreat since our original mission is to buy time for the evacuation to be completed. Tell the others, let's go during the night."

"Jack?" Faye asked uncertainly at the sitting figure in the cloak.

"Mmm?" He replied

"Are you mad at me?" Faye asked a bit ashamed.

There was no response, then he replied, "Yes"

She continued hurriedly, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to show how I could fight, I'm not just a girl who is scared of the sight of blood. And mostly to kick his butt for treating all those people poorly"

Jack stood up and hugged his sister, "Yes, I am mad for being a stupid brother thinking that you weren't that capable, doubting you and everything, forgive me?"

Faye stood shocked, on the edge with tears suddenly caught off rails with the unexpected apology, "Hey hey, I forgive." She whispered without hesitation.

Jack steps back and smiles, "Good, or else I wouldn't know what to do with a unforgivable little sister."

"Hey I'm not that little."

A soldier called out, "Jack, Miss Faye. The king has ordered a steady retreat back to the castle"

Jack saluted to the soldier, "Thanks, get yourself some food while you're at it too!"

The soldier grins at him and then turned to go back on his job.

"You heard the man, let's pack up. The real war has yet to start."

Faye glanced at the medical tent, and then at the battlefield.

"I wonder why there wasn't a single arrow that majorly landed on the Skandians or Araluens…I know well enough the Temujai are dead accurate shooters, yet our own archers shot them down with immense force and skandians battled with minimal casulaties."

Jack turned around, "What was that?"

She looked at him, "Oh it's nothing, let's go."

Ooo

"Queen Cassandra, we received reports from the battle. We are happy to say the battle was ours, and the evacuation was done by then. Our remaining forces have gathered nearby the castle, we are at our highest strength now." A knight reported orderly.

Evanlyn nodded, "My thanks, tell them to be prepared. I have a feeling they won't be sticking around now, they'll be returning by tomorrow"

He bowed and exited the room.

On top of the tower, Cyclonia stood with the white dress shifting in the wind, "Well, Will. You owe me a lot now. But your idea of using the wind to increase the speed of arrows was fabulous. Now I have something more effective to have fun with."

She sighed, "Why? Why can't I fight directly?"

Flashes of the past played in her mind, as her only friend fell off a cliff while chased by people with weapons and arrows. Her thought was to defend herself, in the fact destroyed the people pursuing, by that time he was cornered and fell on the jagged rocks. Bitter-end, she was blinded by defending, but couldn't save him.

Holding back a tear forming, she sighed, "I'm sorry sensei, I failed your mission."

In the matter of fact, she didn't fail the mission. She was told to help this country, not play a large part directly.

Ooo

"-and smack!" Maddie explained to the audience gathered to hear what happened back at the castle, as she made an example of what Faye did defeating the pirate in a single combat with a stick.

The crowd laughed. Faye blushed, "IT wasn't that much of a problem, it was only just a hit on the head." The pouted, "It was his fault to pick a fight with me"

The crowd was in hysterical laughter.

"Oh great Maddie, now look what have you done." Faye looked accusingly at her.

"Can't say it's my fault."

Then on the roof Will called down to the two, "Hey, stop talking to the villagers, they got work to do and so do we."

"Alright alright, we're coming" Maddie grumbled.

Shigeru raised an eyebrow at Faye when they did the brief of that happened in the first battle.

Horace beams at Faye, "Now that's taking my word for reality, although I'd prefer a sword."

"Seems like it only takes a strike at the heart to make people crumble down." Shigeru muttered.

Halt looked at him, "Precisely why we didn't want to you to come to the battles back in Nihon-Ja"

Shigeru turned to give Halt an annoyed glance, "That, is a different story."

Selethen nodded, "Alright so we've pulled mostly all the forces to the Castle, how are we not sure they won't just go claim our other fiefs?"

Jack shuffled some papers and then pulled out a small pile of maps and information.

"As I had revealed before, the whole reason why we were able to act before hand. Was the fact I stole the invasion plans. First thought was make a lot of money from it, until it was an invasion plan for my homeland, which was plus for me in many ways and this here shows they need to wipe out the main backbone."

Jack explained, "So even if they went high-ho around and claimed our fiefs, our presence of being alive threatens their position."

Horace slowly nodded seeing the reason, "Then our pulling forces would be our advantage and right now they only think we managed to prepare a decent amount, to the point where we got the Skandians to help us."

Maddie smiled as she talked, "But they don't know we have the other friends and we had nearly a full year of preparation."

Halt cautioned, "However, with that in mind we need to cut them down. I see two things from this; it is possible we can beat them. However there is the fact where they have unseen masses of units, mind the organization."

Gilan muttered, "That's going to be a problem."

"Another thing we want to absolutely avoid is having a long war. With the help of our allies and friends, this can provoke a prolonged battle. Which we can't, for the sake of us and our friends time here." Halt finishes.

Erak laughs, "I'd be happy to cut down their numbers myself"

"Alright, let's have some Skandian warriors and Selethen's people stand among behind these minor mountains." Horace began, Halt held up his hand, "What if they see the men hiding? I highly doubt they aren't that stupid. They'll have scouts all over to find them."

Horace smiles as if it was just a child's play. "That's the point, they think including the difference in how Arrida armor is worn, and with the skandian will result an easy assumption they are an ambush party WITH someone unexpected that they can be led to false victory."

Will began to shake his head with a grin, "Oh Horace, you can be a Ranger sometimes in the mind."

"Thanks Will, I have some good friends. Anyway, I thought when the Rangers around the kingdom reports their movement is isolated and no one is splitting up, we should have several parties of Skandian ships on standby near shores."

Erak finished his sentence, "Then the ambush can from the shores! Good going."

"That's not it, once the battle commences. Like Halt said, we wont to end this war before it begins, so I suppose they will send a large party at the sides to stop the potential ambush, however Selethen and the Skandians will be moved off by the wolfships nearby and transported at this side." Pointing a landmark a couple thousand meters due south.

Jack breathed, "Then they will be flanked on the attack from the right where they thought it was from the north!"

Horace gestured to Evanlyn to continue, "So when that happens, they will join us resuming the original ambush idea."

Selethen nods, "That won't be a problem for us, we should be able to take out their counter surprise attack"

Cassandra shook her head, "You're attack will be feints, then I want you to get back on the ships and they will sail to the shores of Castle Araluen."

Faye nodded in agreement, "They won't send just a small party, it will most likely be equivalent to a large opposing force larger than yours"

Will smiles, "Don't worry Selethen, you and your group will join the hits from the shores."

Horace resumed, "While this is happening, Erak and us will be holding a standard defence position. While Halt will be giving us inferences of what they might choose."

Shigeru raised a hand, "Might I ask, what is our role?"

Gilan slumped back on his chair, _Horace obviously thought of everything in this one._

Horace asks a question, "That's a question I want to ask, is it okay for you not to fly your banner among our ranks?"

Shigeru looked at him dumbfounded, "Pardon?"

"So what I want to do is have your people mingle in the ranks in an orderly fashion, so when we submit some signal in the heat of a battle, your Senshi' will turn their swordplay to their true light."

Shigeru looked thoughtfully on the map, "So you want them to fight like the rest of the others and then at the point when we can catch them off guard, you reveal our presence?"

Horace claps his hands, "That's right, by that time we will have the flag risen."

Shigeru decided, "Alright Kurokama"

"Also at this point, we will have the Rangers placed on the walls. Including you three, shooting down their command and signalers. We need to cause as much disruption and confusion."

The more Horace spoke, the more the plan sounded impressive.

"That's it, any questions?"

There was a collective shake of heads around the room.

Horace stood, "Alright, let's get into the positions"

* * *

"General! There's no sign of the enemy!" The soldier reported in the morning.

"Cowards, alright saves us more hassle, prepare to move out to claim victory." The General orders.

"Yes sir!"

General Nit'zak stepped forward, "General Haz'kam, may I remind that one of those cursed green atabi has some inside information on how we operate."

Taking that into consideration, "Send scouts around our paths, tell them to lay low and not engage with the enemy. Look for ambush parties and report them."

Nit'zak nodded, "Do you have something in mind?" Seeing the General unfazed at the point where they might have plans countered.

"I do, we aren't going to standardly attack, we know that this won't work with Ara-land, we are going to use that Arvin to our advantage." Satisfactorily replies. "Send for him on your way out."

"Understood" and then called for Officer At'lan.

The pirate came into tent, "General Haz'kam, you summoned me?"

He gestured at the seat by the table which was littered with maps, "Have a seat, how is your head?"

"That blasted woman, this will make me more eager to see this country fall." The knight spat.

The general looked at him with somewhat surprise, "Then why did you take her in?"

"To make a fool of her."

The general thought _More like a fool of you_.

"In any case, we need new strategies on how to fight these Ara-land people, they have an insider who know how we operate that infiltrated our ranks few years ago." The general pointed the positions and distances on the maps.

Arvin looked at the positions and setting, the castle was built by the river and sea, there is also a nearby castle called Redmont…

"We got to watch these mountains here, they might set an ambush party here, and from the shores they can flank us."

The General nodded knowing this, "In any particular way of destroying that castle?"

Arvin looked at him interested, "You're not looking for saving the castle and treasures?"

"The greatest treasure is burning this country to the soil; you pirates can have the rest." General absent-mindedly replied.

"Then we do this, get it from one of my officers. To make these siege engines, we are going to blast the castle to pieces." Then with a stiff bow began to leave.

"Raven knight? Do you mind if we modify these plans of yours?" Haz'kam asked out of politeness.

He paused, "On one condition, make it the most powerful and terrible weapon ever seen and it's destructive power." and then went out.

 _This will be the most devastating thing you'll ever see alright, all I needed was your plans._

* * *

"So we've been hitting their supply lines, suddenly they kept everyone awake during the night now." Erak said with a sad tone.

Halt nodded, "Then tell them to come back, we've done what we can to annoy them. If there's any signs of slacking in defence, feel free to hit them again."

"Gilan, how far are they off from our castle?" Will asked

Gilan scratched his head, "You know, I don't know, they've stopped and began building something."

"Must be siege engines, that's quite unexpected." Halt said with a small note of surprise.

"Halt, I think they might be going with and not with their own strategy now they already know the fact we have a good idea how they work" Lady Pauline said.

"Which makes it more of a problem, as Horace had projected, they've sent extensive groups of scouts all over." Gilan read from the reports.

Maddie shrugged that off, "Isn't that what everyone does?"

Gilan shook his head, "How about one with 30 warriors trailing behind his back?"

Jack rose to attention, "A scout with 30 warriors behind? What?"

GIlan smiles, "Horace really thought of everything, they must have taken the mountain with some serious caution, they are heading towards that area. I have 2 of our own heading with them."

Halt looked at his former apprentice with some interest, "Two? I thought one riot for a ranger, two and one-third of rangers for a crown princess?" adding the last bit of humor.

"There's no harm in this one, I was more of thinking shooting down at least 20 of them but the messenger on their way back." Gilan thoughtfully said.

Will rose making his chair legs scrap the cabin floors, "I'm going to take a look at this siege engine they are making."

Gilan laughs, "Do you really Will? It's probably trebuchet and heavy artillery, you know the usuals."

Will shook his head, "I'm taking a look either way."

Halt nodded approvingly, knowing enemies beforehand.

They could hear Tug neighing and then the pounding of the hoof beating on the dirt road.

"He never rests does he?" Jack noted

"Haven't much since, until I saw him with that tactician woman, which was the first time he looked really peaceful" Halt said thoughtfully, then got up. "We got some work left to do too."

Halt and Gilan both half hoped that this Cyclonia, could be the key to be a remedy to the pain Will still might feel.

* * *

Will and Tug trotted down the road with a paced but fast speed, dust settles behind. Suddenly he had a feeling someone was following him. He looked behind to see a figure running at an unusual speeds, he slowed down and waited.

"Come on Cyclonia you can take your hood off now, I know you're the only one who could be able to pull that off, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"To come with you."

Will started to protest, and then thought it wasn't Horace with heavy armor, or someone too young.

"Alright then." Will began to dismount from Tug when she hurriedly replies, "No its fine I can run like this."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Doubtfully, he lightly nudged Tug which as always responded immediately.

 _She can run fast without breaking a sweat, lightly and quick. Having wind powers have a lot of advantages._ Then he remembered about how people were pursuing her.

 _Seems like she's been alone all this time after losing a person who she could call a friend._

By midday, they stopped for lunch. They sat near a clear river stream gleamed in the sunlight.

Will drank the rest of the contents of coffee from his tin cup, then he fell back lying on the grass under him and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he looked directly into the grey eyes full of curiosity and intelligence.

"What are you doing?" Was all Will could muster in confusion.

"Nothing."

"You actions do not match with your voice." Will told her.

"Well, aren't we supposed to move along to look at this artillery piece?"

"You were eavesdropping. That's wrong in all aspects of being a good friend"

She froze, "I-I'm a friend?"

Will turns on his sides watching the wind blow on the trees where sunrays peek through the space between the branches.

"Of course, what else? Enemy?"

She sat in silence, listening to the wind and nature around them. "Will do you ever think you'll-"

Before she could finish her question, they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Getting up and mounted on Tug with efficient speed, "Let's go, we were close to their camp of theirs anyway."

As the approached their camp grounds, from afar they could see a large dent into the ground.

"SO that's what I felt." Cy responded.

"What?" Will turned to look at her.

"I felt a large piercing object went through the wind with a large force." She explains.

"If they decide to use that…that looks like the Mangler but more deadlier" Will rerouting what he was going to say.

"Is it possible to slow, or render the bolt to near useless impact damage?" Will asked

She look uncertainly at the bolt and damage it had caused.

"I would need at least a few minutes of mustering the counter forces to break its path."

"Which is their loading time" Will muttered.

"Will, look! There's more…I probably can stop one, but having more than 2 would be a large problem for me unless I cause a large storm which could affect our own too." She said with some disappointment.

"Don't worry, I have something better."

She looked surprised, "You're not seriously considering…"

Will smiles, "Not now, but when they get close to the position of our castle, we strike to take down these siege weapons, let's head back before they notice us."

She nodded and gave a last look at the weapons, _these are way too familiar to the minds of who designed them. Who did? Is there a possibility someone was able to escape?_

* * *

"One giant crossbow?" Horace asked getting louder.

Erak muttered incredulously, "Bigger than Hal's?"

Cyclonia nodded, "They got 5 of them made. Aside from the casual catapults and all, those are the ones potent to destroy this castle walls."

"Hope they don't get some dead cows" Will said with a small smile.

Horace laughed, "I hope not."

Gilan asked, "I know Will went to check, but why did you go Tactician Cyclonia?"

"I went because I was interested" She replied bluntly.

"It's a war zone, you can get killed easily out there." Evanlyn pointed out.

"I had Will with me so surely I was safe." Cyclonia defended.

Halt gave a small bark of laughter, "I have no doubt in Will's skills, as popular as he is; I highly doubt he can fight nearly quarter of a million men on his own."

That number struck them all. It was a massive amount of men, even if they cut down partially a slight bit. The Temujai and pirates added in their ranks was an unimaginable sum of number.

Will continued, "In any case, some of those are only there to support, not attack. The only reason why that number is so high is because the eastern riders are putting all their money on this one."

Gilan grins, "Then we just got to lose their bets in this war then."

In truth, Cyclonia felt a tinge of guilt; it was possible for her to cut their numbers but…

* * *

"There they are" Will whispered.

Cyclonia stood behind him, nodded.

Behind him there were 5 other Rangers, they will shoot fire arrows and set the siege weapons on fire. In that case they can't repair and try to build anymore when they were so close to the castle, and then escape from the scene, that was their plan.

Ranger 23 Martin, Ranger 43 Teddy, Ranger 12 George, Ranger 46 Brian nodded at Will, slowly drawing their fire arrows, prepared to strike the flint for some fire.

"You ready guys?" Will asked. Then giving a sideway glance at Cyclonia who was too.

"Now."

The started a brief fire and lit 3 arrows simultaneously and drew back towards the sky in a similar fashion.

"Take your aim…fire when ready"

They put all their training to the test, checking the wind? Not a problem. Target location? Anywhere in the middle of the bow, most likely the important structures, as Cyclonia gave them some surprising information, some where they gears and cranks were was the best to hit first.

Martin shot first, followed up by the next four heading in several directions. Some of the men pointing at the arrows.

"We're under attack! Evasive actions!" one of the officers shouted.

As they began to scramble for their weapons and defensive positions, the five Rangers ran for their horses hidden at the edge of the forest back to the castle.

Will stayed back to confirm their target hits and also to stay with Cyclonia as she directed the arrows from any unexpected wind. Then when they were all in clean shot, she flicked her hand and the arrows shot right through the wood and iron planks on the cross bows with an overpoweringly effective force, kicking up some dust.

Will silently cheered with the success, then he took that back. _Of course it was a success, it was the power of Cyclonia. She could complete…-_

Suddenly they heard a shout, "They came from there, fire!"

There was a crossbow way at the back and it was a lot larger and bigger.

Will widened his eyes with terror, "Cyclonia! Get down! They have one more left!"

She turned with surprise and froze in shock as she saw the oversized crossbow at the back of main army.

"That thing can fire up to 3 bolts? Impossible! They can't have that design from anywhere unless one of them had…" she shouted

Will ran and jumped knocking over as the 3 large bolts nearly missed and blasted the forest. Dirt and grime kicked up, Will didn't hesitate as he carried Cyclonia out.

Tug snorted nervously hearing the explosion, "Tug! Get to castle!" Will nudged and Tug trotted off at high speed gliding through the wind.

Will turned around, _They will be coming after this place, but we can't have that crossbow either…_

"Phoenix!" As Will called for Jack's horse.

Her ears perked up at the familiar call of her name and trotted to Will, who whispered the secret word. Then mounted and rode like the devil was after him.

"Hey Will! What happened? Cyclonia was in terrible state of shock." Horace rushed up to help his friend.

The five rangers stood to see how he was doing.

George asked, "Will, didn't we take them down?"

Will nodded, "Yes" he gasped, "They had one more hidden with the supply lines."

"One that can fire 3 bolts at once."

Horace shook his head, "So that's what she meant by 3 claws."

"She..? Cyclonia? Where is she?" Will got up.

Horace helped him up, "Don't worry she's fine, she passed out. But resting in the infirmary."

Will nodded slowly, "Tell the others… we need to mobilize they are closing in."

GIlan walked up, "We received word that they have about 10 000 men standing in the way of Selethen and some of the Skandian forces now, that's at least four to one over there."

Horace nodded as he predicted.

"Prepare for the next phase, we need to deal with that crossbow and the sheer amount of men standing at our doorsteps, assemble the Rangers and our allies. This is our last stand."

They all nodded in unison, and rushed off in different directions.

Halt told Will, "Don't worry, they won't be using that crossbow yet. They still got several of us to take out first before they can do that"

Will nodded at the assurance.

* * *

"General, the 5 crossbows have been taken down" a Temujai soldier reported

"Excuse me?" Haz'kam turned around with surprise.

"Arrows, they had been destroyed by arrows. They split through some weak point and went down."

The general thought slowly, "Do we have that kind of weakness on the Metal Dragon?"

"No, that was a separate design, as far as we are concerned, there is no way arrows can puncture through the armor we have placed the only way to destroy it is from the trigger room"

The added "sir" as an afterthought.

"Understood man, we are in sight of the Castle. Shame we have to destroy it, it looks magnificent." Looking at the graceful castle standing on slight incline.

Arvin gave a toothy smile, "Imagine the gold and jewellery in that thing."

"You can deal with that later" General Haz'kam brushed it aside.

"Attack them"

"Here they come! Prepare to fire archers!" as one of the royal scouts ordered.

"Release!" The company C archers fired long after the company B

The oncoming Ulans and Pirates were shot down in the haze. Erak bellowed across the battlefield with his loud voice, "Skandians! Bring Gorlog's stinking feet to their faces!"

That comment brought smiles to everyone, The skandians engaged in an all-out battle, suffering a lot more arrow wounds and casualties.

After hearing the report and watching the war, Halt leaned close to Will, "Will, is there something you need to tell me?"

Will looked at his mentor and thought forgiveness to Cyclonia and told him.

"She's controls wind."

Halt gave him a look and then turned back at the battle. "I see."

Suddenly Halt raised his bow and show rapidly with precise shots all the intended targets fell.

"I guess I can't let a woman beat a man like me now can i?" Halt remarked and began shooting down officers and signalers out in the open. Lady Pauline laughed startling Halt which was a rare occasion.

"Oh dear, we girls ought to stick together, and I say I have a fairly good chance at beating you." She smiles

Halt grumbled something inaudible. The exchange brought a smile to his lips.

"Well, hey there's Selethen!" The looked towards the direction of the shores, there they were at the front Selethen holding his curved blade high with several of his companions beside and behind him

"There comes the bulls." Gilan walks up to Will, as they watched the Skandians ran behind them waving their swords and axes alike high in the sky.

Will mountined on Tug, "With all this, there are still a large amount of numbers. It will be time until they break the skandian ranks."

"We need to every arrow out on this."

Then he reeled Tug and charged towards the battlefield.

Halt turned to look at Gilan, "Where are the King and Queen?"

He shrugged, "Somewhere down by the tents down there with the Temujai Reisistance, I also sent the 48 Rangers over by the cliffs near them there."

Halt laughed, "So we have a riot one ranger, two for a crown princess, all the available source of 50 Rangers for the King and Queen?"

Gilan laughed, "That's how I see it."

Halt nodded, "Let's take Will's advice and run these devils out of our home."

Horace stared at the Skandians as they made a large gap as a group. "Those guys are terrifying in battle, it's a good thing we made a treaty before I became king."

Cassandra nodded, "I had no idea how my father put up with it, now I think I do."

Maddie, Jack, Faye and Hawkin stood near them. They were told not to engage in battle and to protect the King and Queen at all costs.

Horace sighed, "When will I ever go in."

Evanlyn smiles, "In time dear, in time."

What they didn't notice is that a figure has slipped by the defences from the forest.

* * *

" _Noooooooo!"she screams, as she watched with a frightened look as her closest friend fell off the cliff._

 _Then she went back to when she was going to kill a spider she was terrified of, her teacher stopped her. He replies, "Do not be blinded by your own eyes, look at others."_

Cyclonia woke up sweating from her dream and whispered, "I finally understand teacher."

One of the nurses looked at Cyclonia who stood up, "Miss! Please lie down! You need get some rest."

She glared at her, "Not with Will out there, kindly move." With a sweet but underlying threat in them

She ran outside and asked one of the nearby archer running by; she willed the wind to stop him in his tracks. He gasped with surprise and terror.

"Where is the storage room where they hold the arrows of the King and Queen?" She asked.

He stuttered, "Over there, you can't go in without the Royal permission."

She sighed, "Alright return to your duty" She released him and ran in that direction.

As she approached the door which was locked with a unique lock. She sliced the lock effortlessly and the pushed the door open forcefully with the might of a storm wind.

She looked at the stockpiles of thousands of arrows.

"Here they are." She smiles, "Will, stay safe. I am coming to save you."

* * *

Will rode across the field, firing multiple shots. Suddenly they were blasted with the oversized crossbow. _They didn't aim it at the Castle!_ Will thought. Suddenly he felt that bolt was not much of a casualty, it was rather close…to him. He dismounted and directed Tug to head back to the Castle, as he hid behind the trees.

"There they are! Take those pesty Rangers out!" one of the pirates directed attention.

Nearly half of the force of Temujai was waiting for the Ranger's cloak to show, finally saw Will.

Will stood ready, _It won't before long till the Skandians arrive._ Then he took a look, to see that they were caught up with the half of the other force. They were nearly close to the Araluen/Senshi teams. _Who am I kidding? They can't get here in time, and they'll be starting the change soon._

The people on the sidelines realized the position Will was in, Horace. Who also saw what Will's situation was going to order a strike and support over there until he heard a scream, a white flurry dress jumped at a great height. Everyone, foes and enemy alike watched at the woman who was jumping.

They all looked wide-eyed, "Who was…"

Halt looked up, "There she is, Cyclonia Briskleap"

Gilan took a pace back in astonishment, "Wait what?"

Halt sat down on the ground, "Will's safe now, she controls the wind. And I think she just found something she wants to protect."

Gilan, everyone around the King's army encampment, the archers and most skandians who weren't in their havoc mode, watched as she jumped and blocked the half of the Pirate-Temujai Army's way between Will and them.

Will stepped out, "Cyclonia? What you doing here?"

One of the began to laugh, "What? A weak girl defending him?"

"I think I can die from laughter"

Some of the ranks began to laugh, the Araluen and their allies watched in shock as they see what was going to happen. There was a sudden pause in the fight, Officer At'lan rode up a bit, "Alright woman, I commend your bravery, if you step aside from him. I'll spare you."

They waited to see what her response was.

" _Weak_ girl, defending _him?!"_ Her tone rising at every word.

" _Him_ , is the strongest person I've met, someone who managed to bring me to reality, and I am definitely not _weak!_ " She shouted, from the force of the wind, the sentence echoed across the battleground.

With still some of that sound amplifier left, Will added, even though it was only able to be heard by the people around him, everyone heard, "That's true, she's not some weak girl."

At'lan held his sword high for a cut, "Then meet your death, woman!"

Cyclonia raised her hand at the same time and then pointing at At'lan who chuckled at that.

Suddenly out of nowhere, an arrow shot right through him with a tremendous speed.

Will sat down, "Oh boy, she's mad now, I wonder why" Then suddenly turned red faced as he realized everyone on the battleground heard him. Since it was silent, you could hear Horace and the others faintly laughing their head off.

Will replied, "Oh shut it guys"

The half of the force exploded in fury and chaos. They looked dangerously at her, not able to find the source of archer.

She then replies, "No one, _No one_ , attacks Will." They all began to charge at them, Horace and Evanlyn rose in shock, along with everyone else as they watch alarmed.

She puts her hand down, Will commented, "She's always flicked one finger or so for one or two things. But on the ground?"

The sky was filled with a cool, slow wind, then they all looked up as they saw a black shooting through the sky.

"Find the targets, and taken them down"

Everyone watched in terror and amazement as every single arrow from the Royal arrow room came right down decimating half the force of the Temujai and pirates.

Faye turned away leaning on Jack afraid of the sight which Jack looked surprised.

Halt and Gilan walked up to where Horace and the rest were standing.

Horace said to no one in particular, "You know, that isn't a tactician."

Maddie looked at her dad annoyed, "Really? You just point that out now?"

"Yes, that's one feisty girl Will got there."

Will watched open-mouthed as she ran through the ranks of Temujai, slicing and pushing back more and more. He realized what her target was, it was the crossbow still being slowly turned With horror, he saw the man pull the trigger, before his arrow he shot hit him.

Everything played in slow motion, likewise what Cyclonia said, she could only handle two bolts suddenly all three stopped in mid-air and dropped harmlessly, hitting some soldiers along the way.

"Oh, you really done it now haven't you? Shooting the Crimson Claw?"

* * *

Halt and GIlan called, "Alebard! Blaze!" they both mounted and went after where Will was.

On the side of the main battle, somehow the Dark Raven pirate penetrated through their defenses stood in front of the Cassandra with the sword pointing under her chin.

Everyone acted and drew their weapons, he shouts, "Anyone move and she dies."

No one dared to fire, Horace felt his throat when really dry. "Name what you want."

He gave him a cold stare, "Faye, I challenge her to a trial of arms, a duel of any weapon and choice."

There was an odd aura resonating from him, Faye however unfazed didn't object.

"My brother would get mad at me right now, but I accept to your condition, you lose you retreat and never to be seen from this place again or get locked up for treason against your own country." Faye said. They all looked surprised, "Own…country?" Horace muttered.

"This man was one of those with that Morgarath, Lord of Rain and Night" Faye revealed.

"H-How do you?" He halted.

"I…probably looked at something not mine." Then she pulled out a paper, "This has all acts against you, a signature from the Morgarath himself and rebellion all proves and stated here."

She tossed at Horace who stumbled to catch it. Hawkin and everyone else nearby peered to read.

She held her staff, "Let the queen go, this fight is against me and you."

He grins evilly, "My pleasure, you know? I've always thought you were a pretty little one, I wanted you to fail. But you made a fool to me and my fellow comrades. That is fueling me to defeat you. Surrender, and I may spare …your brother's life."

She laughs, "Really? We haven't started to fight yet." Then she charged.

He backed up and then raised his sword. Suddenly a blast came from the forest and hit somewhere near Faye, knocking her off her feet and hit against the wall.

"I had one of those crossbows with the pirates first we arrived here." Arvin gave a deadly grin.

"Anyone move, and your queen dies too with the next one aimed at her." He threatened.

"Commander Faye, your position is relinquished and duty is over." He laughed.

Faye looks up, "Oh shut up already you talk too much for someone who is fighting unfairly."

He mocked surprise, "Oh really? Didn't I mention a fair trial at arms? A pirates word never counts, remember that."

She flipped over, propelled by the wall she split her staff into two and fought furiously.

Arvin took one by one a step back.

The pirate shot from the forest, aimed at the fight. _Great, I'll be killing two birds with one stone on this one._ He pulled the trigger, with a second too late a wind powered arrow shot right through him in the heart and through the cross bow rendering it useless.

The bolt blasted right in the middle of the fight, Faye stumbled backwards and fell dropping her weapons. Seeing this chance, he laughs. "Alright, this is it, after endless shame and embarrassment" He paused.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU" The Dark Raven knight rampaged with his sword high up in the air for a deadly stroke against at the weakened Faye.

Maddie stepped in front of Faye before anyone could protest and wounded up her leg back and then brought it right up in the middle between the pirate's legs. Involuntarily, all the boys in watching winced and flinched as she kicked.

Arvin froze and then crumpled down and groaned with immense pain.

Madelyn looked at him with disgust, "I don't get it, you were wide open too"

All the Rangers 48 appeared and surrounded him by means of a reasonable distance with all their arrows drew back aimed at him.

Maddie scoffed, "Hey loser pirate, this is what you get for attacking my mum and dad, hurting my friends, and invading this place. Taking my boyfriend's sister away from him and taking is family from him."

Then she picked up a pendant from the ground. "So that's why he didn't want me to touch the necklace, it's a matching set with Faye's"

She went over and helped her up, "I think, I sprained my ankle"

Horace and Cassandra ran up to Maddie and Faye and hugged them both real tight.

"Mum, *gasp* I think your worse than the pirate" Maddie breathed between words.

"Why's that?" Continuing to hug even harder.

"Your*breathes* killing my air supply" She choked.

They pulled away and then beamed at them, then suddenly words sank into Evanlyn.

"BOYFRIEND? MADELYN ALTMAN?" Her mother recoiled with surprise.

Horace smiles at his daughter, "Jack's a good kid."

One of the Rangers called out, "King Altman? The war is still going on, Ranger Will might need some help and the crazy girlfriend of his."

Horace went down on his knees, "This world…" as he looked up in the sky.

Horace stood up and grins, "Will promised me that I'll have my fun, I need to go find Erak and settle some scores with him."

And then with a deadlier tone, "And HIS promises count" At the pirate.

Maddie looked at her father with Hawkin at his side, "We got 48 Rangers here, we'll take care of things here." And then helped Faye up and headed for the medical tent.

Cassandra followed as the rest of the Rangers kept their arrows nocked on the pirate and brought him inside to lock him up.

* * *

Genearl Haz'kam didn't hold back his anger now, "GET THEM NOW KILL THEM KILL THAT DEMON WOMAN!"

They didn't care to see the reason why their General was in hysterical mood.

Nit'zak reported, "We still have enough forces, if we can take down the King and Queen, it will be a useless fight for them!"

Haz'kam nodded with that option, "Focus all the men at the ranks over there, we are almost through with those Skandians, Arridans and Ara-lands."

Suddenly they heard a bugle call. They wondered what that was; it was the first of any sign of signal.

The saw the Skandians began to retreat and part ways as the revealed the Araluen fighters and knights.

General Nit'zak grins greedily, "Seems like they written off their doom."

One of the officers pointing to the castle, "General! Look, they have put up another flag!"

General Nit'zak looked around for the new enemy forces, there was no sign of them.

Haz'kam laughs, "They are trying to bluff, no way those Nih-hon people would be here, we had scouts report no ships entering with a large group like that."

As the leader of shans finished that sentence, he immediately regretted it.

They saw among the Araluens, mingled the gleaming armor of Senshi'.

Nit'zak took a half pace back, "This is not good, we have no idea how they fight."

Enraged, Haz'kam shouted, "Where is that blasted Arvin?"

One of them replied, "We saw him sneaking off the grounds."

"THAT TRAITOR!" he shouts.

The General mounted on a horse, and then began riding towards the fray shouting to fight, using the small party division force. Meaning to clear out the enemy while drawing in and out with one on one fights.

That was the second mistake he made that day, as they saw the Demon woman slicing their right side, the Senshi' primed, fresh and ready where trained to fight one on one, engaging a swift battle. It was a brutal cost for the Temujai and Pirates.

* * *

Horace rode his horse up to the middle of the battle field, as both sides resided to a parley. The Skandians stood on the right, Senshi and Araluens in the middle and Arridan to the left, each of the respective leaders standing in the front. Far off the to the back, the Temujai Resistance stood guard around the Queen and Princess. With the 48 plus Commandant and Halt in a straight line, arrows nocked and ready to fire, it was a very unchilling sight, seeing a line of Araluen`s famous Rangers in a row.

Hawkin and Will stood in the front of the ranks, with Cyclonia who has calmed down. However dangerous winds circled around her and a reasonable amount of arrows hovered above them all, giving all a large intimidation.

"Temujai General! Haz'kam I believe, I suppose it's my turn now. Surrender now! We may come to an agreement."

General Haz'kam and Nit'zak laughs, "Never to you Ara-land people and your cursed green atabi."

Horace laughs at them, "They are called the King's Rangers, and they were the ones who defeated you three times now."

"They were the one who killed my son!"

"In any case you prepared an invasion plan, which I have all the proof over here." revealing a map identical to theirs. Nit'zak looked at the evident signature it was his copy, he nudged his horse a step back shamefaced.

Appearing not to notice, "King Altman, I'll-"

Will interrupts using Cyclonia's sound amplifier, "Any Temujai and Pirates who like to move away from this battle, right here is the Temujai resistance leader. He is the 43rd son of the original King of Temujai."

Foe and allies alike, muttered in surprise, Hawkin took a step back, "What? Will? How did you know I was?"

Will pats him on the back, "Why else you would bring the card of bringing up a future peace between the Araluen Kingdom and the others, the country of the eastern steppes have been corrupted by the General and shan business."

"So second chance, stand down now, and you can all head back home with the rights of war being bestowed upon you all as your only right to you." Will finishes.

They watched as some pirates began to drop their weapons and headed for the shores, the General shouted, "Cowards!"

Evanlyn leaned towards near Halt, "Didn't you say something Generals aren't supposed to lose their cool?"

Halt nodded, "Certainly, this one has lost it."

One of the officers slowly walked up and bowed in front of Hawkin, with a reasonable distance. "Prince, I am loyal to you and the royal family, I had no intentions against you, I am a descendant of the captain of the royal guard. Please forgive my unruly actions."

Hawkin gave Will a hard look, "Really now I have to deal with this royal stuff."

"Rise, I forgive you." He replies with a tone of command.

Will did a double take, _He really is a prince?_

Halt muttered, "Good thinking."

Horace shook his head in disbelief, "You know Will, you never cease to amaze me."

"Will, I'm not the 43rd prince, I am the 42nd." Hawkin corrected.

Will frozen, turned and said, "You heard him, anyone now chooses to be a true Temujai, stand down."

They look restlessly at each other. Soon the fourth and fifth division of the army dropped their weapons and fell alongside with the Officer who surrendered.

Horace bellows, "General Haz'kam, as I see it, this is now five to four against you choose your stand."

General Nit'zak, who was loyal to Haz'kam all these years, still saw the fact that this is a useless fight. In the case of the real prince of Temujai is here, he dropped his sword.

A gasp ran through the Temujai and remaining Pirate army, "What are you doing General Nit'zak!"

"As the name of General Nit'zak, me and my men under my command surrender" They all stood shocked. Horace smiles, "I see, Now its nearly an even number of both of us."

General Haz'kam stared furiously at everyone, _I still have some men left, I still can take them down with us._ Then he looked up, all the arrows were pointing at them, then he looked afar, there were a line of green cloaks, arrows drawn. He settled the sight of Skandians, Araluen, Senshi and Arridan army before him.

 _They…they…cut down…_ He looked right at the woman who was responsible for destroying half of his arms.

"You're responsible for killing half of my army, you will pay!" General lashed his horse and charged towards Cyclonia who suddenly realized what was happening stopped and all the arrows from the sky fell on top of everyone harmlessly.

Seeing Cyclonia no longer can defend herself, Will drew and aimed his bow.

 _He doesn't intend to stop…_ then he saw Horace after him with his sword up high.

"Why couldn't you just surrender? You now threaten to kill her, but as they say. You can't give them too many chances to surrender. Two times." Will muttered, and then shot. Which hit directly in the chest with the force of what Will's true power lies with the bow, which knocked Haz'kam out of the saddle and onto the dirt ground.

The Temujai looked distraught, suddenly everyone started dropping their swords in defeat.

The Temujai Invasion was over.

Gilan points out, "Seems like they've lost their bet and money."

* * *

Over the course of the few days, the carnage of the battle was soon erased from the field, flowers began to bloom once again. Most of the allied armies have been transported back to their own countries to celebrate. As for General Haz'kam and Arvin Bloodsword have been both convicted in crime. Although war has rules, Haz'kam was charged as treason against the Temujai. Arvin did the same, with countless murders added towards him.

Baron Arald sat down with the rest of the Barons, "These pirates, they just keep coming with more things even though we know they are already guilty."

As all the leaders agreed, the remaining Temujai army is now under General Nit'zak's command. The officer who was the descendant of the royal guard has been branded as person guard for Hawkin. The pirates who surrendered were released; anyone who stayed in the first place was rounded up.

Everyone relaxed after the war was over, it was an uncertain one. But the Araluen defeated them with the help of many friends. Horace pulled Will up to the front, "Everyone, I'm sure you know Will, Thanks to him. We now will begin establishing a treaty with the Prince over there."

Erak roared, "That's why we call him Will Treaty!"

Everyone laughed, Malcolm and Trobar walked in, "S' we h've a p'rty?" He mumbled.

Will nodded, "Good to see you two, glad you could make it. Help yourself Trobar."

"T'nk y' W'll Tre'ty" He thanked and went over to get some food.

Malcolm sighed, "There are still a lot of injured soldiers in the medical tent."

Horace blundered and welcomed Malcolm, "Hey! You're here!"

They went off into a deep conversation, Will took the moment to step out of the room.

Gilan nudged Halt, "Guess what happened when word spread around that we defeated the Temujai?"

Halt looked at him, "Humor me."

"On the first day, the soldiers in Picta reappeared at our borders prepared to attack, might I say a large number of them were assembled." Gilan paused.

" I sent all the Rangers to humor them, they all stood on one straight line with their bows drawn ready to fight." Holding back his laughter, "They all took one look and then ran back to where ever they came from. One look at the Rangers and gone."

Halt raised an eyebrow, "You know, wonder if giving you the role of Commandant of the Ranger Corps was a good idea. You seem to be misusing this position of yours."

"Oh lay off it Halt" Horace came along, "Everyone in the Corps agreed to it, just before they get back to their fiefs and sorting things out there."

"Wait GIlan, you said first day. What about the second?" Halt asked.

Gilan looked at him, "You're interested aren't you."

Halt denied, "Not the slightest bit apprentice, I'm just keeping check of your duties."

Gilan said with a conversational tone, "They uh, met couple hundred warriors of Senshi's and Skandians, I'd be willing to bet half of them wet their undies."

Halt asked, "I suppose Erak and Shigeru agreed to this too?"

Gilan turned suddenly serious, "Oh no, I didn't I kind of….stretched the truth, I sent them saying around there were some Temujai and Pirates spotted around there…so watch the borders for a few days. Those two don't know about it, don't tell them Halt"

Suddenly both of them appeared before Gilan, "Don't tell who what?" Erak grumbled loudly.

"Is there something you like us to know?" Shigeru wonders.

GIlan stutters, "N-no just nothing"

They stood at that point for a couple of minutes, then bursted into gales of laughter.

"Halt, you should have seen your face." Gilan laughed.

Erak mocked, "You have the look like 'Oh Gilan, you're going to get this now'"

Shigeru chuckled, "It was a nicely placed act."

Halt looked at them all dumbfounded, "So you're saying this never happened?"

Gilan wiped a tear, "Oh no Halt, this all happened. These two actually caught me right after questioning me about why I sent their men towards north."

Halt broke into a grin which freaked out Gilan a little.

Lady Pauline walked up to beside Halt, "I always knew it takes a few pain and scratches to make a smile from you, aside from select few like Alyss for example."

Selethen patted Halt's shoulders, "This was your entire wife's idea, she planned this after she heard what happened to Gilan, I told you women are really cunning."

Halt hanged his head, "Where's Will when I need him?"

Horace walked by, "Oh I just saw those two on the battlements and Maddie and Jack on the other side."

"Those…two?" Pauline and Halt asked in unison.

"You know, Cyclonia and Will." Horace casually replied taking a sip of coffee.

"Mmm this is the Arrida flavor… thanks Selethen bringing these beauties."

"Anytime, we did save all of our countries." He replies.

All the leaders nodded.

Then they heard a screech across the room, "Horace! Where is Madelyn? Hold on, WHERES JACK?"

Horace sighed, "That's Cassandra, I better get going before she ruins their moment." Then he weaves through the crowd.

The old friends look at each other and _Just this once_ Halt thought. Broke into laughter which traveled late into the night.

Maddie skipped up to Jack in the middle of the party, "Jack, I want you to come with me."

Jack said "Sure, where-hey! -woah! Slow down a bit!" as she pulled him outside to the battlements.

"Here" Maddie nervously shoved him something in a box.

He opens it, "It's a necklace, just like…mine."

She leans to one side, "Yeah, Faye has one too, now you do too."

Jack laughed into the night, then turns to look at the flat field.

After an uneasy silence,"So I heard you called me that I'm your boyfriend huh?" Jack stated.

Maddie immediately started to blush, "Um! That.. it….i didn't…"

She stuttered. "That's a lie! I didn't say that!"

Jack scoffs, "Oh really now? So what you're saying is your father is a liar?"

She turned deathly white, "W-what? My dad?"

"He told me, everything while I wasn't around at the time." Jack explains.

Madelyn started fiddling with her cloak, then sudden she was pulled close to Jack and kissed her, surprising her making her heart skip a beat.

Will stood under the moonlit sky, he hears a faint sound of music emitting from the castle where a party was held again. The impossible party, Erak called it.

* * *

Cyclonia walked up to him, "Hey Will."

He turned to look at her, "Hey Cy, thanks for saving back there today."

"That was nothing I just had to." She said in a quiet voice.

"I owe you one, I guess it still counts to people trying to kill me but never succeeded." He laughs.

"Mhmm."

They both stood side by side, watching the beautiful clear night. Cyclonia battled in her mind to see what was the best choice, coming to a decision, she asks.

"Hey Will? Turn-over and look at me for a second"

Will turns to look at her, "What is it-!"

She kisses him right on the spot, surprising Will and some on lookers walking by. Coincidently, Jack and Maddie were just doing the same thing on the other battlements.

She whispers, "I think, I like you way more than a friend." Will laughed nervously as she leaned on him. They both listened to the music and laughter in the halls.

 _So this is it huh?_ Will questioned, _soon Prince Hawkin will be crowned king, peace will settle with the Temujai' everything seems to be in place._

 _Alyss, you will always have the place in my heart. I think you would want me to be happy and I guess I'll be happy with someone that looks almost like you._

* * *

 _ **Greetings everyone,**_

 _ **As you come along here. It is the end of this story. This will be here, sometimes I'll correct and improve parts of the story. DEFINETELY I'll be taking a couple looks on this chapter. I read this like two times, I am sure there are some parts I need to redo.**_

 _ **This one is specially made to be longer, I hope you reader enjoyed the story. There isn't much to say now, aside the fact school is returning at this point of upload for this chapter. So things will be taken much more slower.**_

 _ **Final disclaimer,**_ _ **Aside from the ones obviously made up by me, anything related to the original Ranger's apprentice series and Brotherband chronicles belong to John Flanagan.**_

 _ **Here are some quotes to dwell on from Halt, Kirito and Kaori. (Belong to respective owners)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and support from everyone else!**_

 _ **PulserRay sailing out! Ciao!**_

 _ **PS~ this story is now available on Wattpad also a great big thanks to everyone who supported me~**_

* * *

"An ordinary archer practices until he gets it _**right**_ **,** a ranger practices until he never gets it _**wrong**_ **"** ~Halt

" _ **Trust**_ the cloak **"** ~Halt

"Real _**pain**_ is the result of losing someone you _**care**_ about **" ~** Kirigaya Kazuto

"You gave me _**forever**_ within a few days and I'm _**grateful**_ **"** ~Kaori Miyazono


	21. Chapter 21- Replying to Reviewers (Temp)

**Please dont not read further, this isn't a chapter- if you jumped from the front. .. Anyway serves for replying to those who can't be private msged.**

 **Flying Hamburger:** No Nit'zak didn't die. He surrendered and allied with the true prince of the Temujai: Hawkin.

""As the name of General Nit'zak, me and my men under my command surrender" They all stood shocked. Horace smiles"  
"As all the leaders agreed, the remaining Temujai army is now under General Nit'zak's command. The officer who was the descendant of the royal guard has been branded as person guard for Hawkin."  
Nah, no bother, no bother.

Ah... Pritchard did die... - lets say... magic happened and he was alive for this special case ;)

Gundar's ship. Me too! I thought it was WolfWill too! I read somewhere it wasnt :/ But that is true for sure. When i got the chance ill go clear that back up! (as probably seen working with two other stories...that is almost back on updating status)

 **To all other reviewers and readers: thanks for reading this sentence! annnd have a good day!**


End file.
